Frisktale
by Solomon07
Summary: Its all fun and games until everything becomes real. Noah knew that, but it didn't really sink with him until he ended up in Undertale, a world where everything can be erased at the whims of a child. Now, stuck with no way home, and his only companion being a Human Hating Angry Child and a little Cinnamon Bun that couldn't see or hear him, Noah curses his life with every word.
1. Prologue (Original)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Hmm, okay~ Here's where it began, the original start of Frisktale, so, I suppose this is a bit of a reminder~**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

[…you know, in hindsight, I should have thought about this before, but…]Trailing off, he turned his attention from above, to the figure rolling about a patch of golden flowers, giggling up a storm. […how the **** did you survive the fall?]

Instead of replying, the runt continued on as if they didn't hear him…and to be honest, he was beginning to wonder if that was truly the case.

Sighing, he raised a hand, and held it towards the sky, rays of light shining through the hole above…and right through his hands. [Either I'm dreaming, or this is just someone's messed up idea of a joke…but…] As he hovered in placed, he dipped down from his position in the air, and landed firmly in the patch of Buttercups.

The runt…no, Frisk had stopped playing in the flowers, taking their time, regaining lost breath, and taking in the scenery around them.

…it was weird, how everything seemed so new to them, from stroking the petals, to taking in their scent, especially after falling down from such a height. One would think the kid'd be shocked and scared, but instead, Frisk was-no, is currently all smiles and curiosity.

So innocent, small…and…fragile…

Those thoughts brought a frown to his lips, and adorable bundle of joy aside, he took a good look at their appearance. He can't recall the number of AU's where the kid started out with different variation's, and obviously enough, they were in the Ruin's, so this wasn't one of the more dangerous Universes, thankfully enough. And despite everything, the room they were in looked well kept…enough, considering they're basically in a hole deep under a mountain.

Flowers were watered, and are thriving with a nice golden glow, so this isn't…

Repressing a shiver, he crouched down where he was eye level with Frisk, not that they could see him…probably. [I…really should be screaming my **** out right about now, you know that, right?]

This Frisk looks to be around eight or so, with their usual puffy brown hair and iconic blue turtleneck _[Since Blue is the best and all that.]._ Their shorts looked a bit baggy and torn, but he accustomed that to the fall…though his eyes spotted a familiar bandage, and the flavor text that always came with it.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he frowned, wondering exactly what it meant before turning his gaze down the hall. In the next room is…well, _that_, and…well…turning his attention towards the Buttercups, he stared long and hard…before plucking a flower, and positioning it right into Frisk's hair, right above their left eye.

It…took them a while to notice, and when they did, he couldn't help but smile at the wonder in their eyes as they stroked the petals, no doubt wondering how the flower got there.

[You…probably can't here this, but I suppose getting introductions out of the way first would be best.] He admitted softly, letting himself sit. [I…don't know why I'm here, or how…but what I do know is that as I am, I won't be able to help you with what's to come. You can't here, or see me…but my name is Noah, and for what it's worth, I pray…] that you escape the Underground…is what he was going to say, but couldn't, as the runt began scampering off, no doubt to explore and see what else there was to find.

He'd have followed, but a figure in green made the first move, keeping close to Frisk instead of staying…though not before sending a mixed glare of unbridled hatred and confusion his way.

[…so…this is how it's going to be, huh?] Here he was, trapped in the world of Undertale, a game renowned for its…unique story and characters, and filled with infinite possibilities. [This isn't supposed to be happening…it's just not…] Releasing a shuddering breath he didn't know he had held, Noah wrapped his arms around his knees, and took in a deep breath. [This game…no, this World doesn't involve me. Frisk has their…partner, and they don't seem like they're being possessed by anyone, judging from how they've been scampering about.]

Player existences wouldn't care for rolling in flowers, nor sniffing them…and if that was the case, they'd be able to not only see him, but hear his words as well…yet Noah was completely beyond Frisk's radar, so the chances of them going Genocide were pretty much zilch…thankfully.

He didn't want to test if his so-called intangibility was beyond a LOVE filled Chara.

[By now, they should be meeting Flowey with that dinky background music of his.] He muttered aloud. [They won't be Underfell Flowey, so it'll…probably hurt…since Frisk is currently a…] Throat drying with every word, he pulled his knees in closer as Frisk's expression of wonder flashed across his mind. [He…ha ha…] Laughing weakly, he briefly wondered how battle would be done in this world. [Would it be in a boxed arena like other's have portrayed, or maybe just a regular fight with bullets and…magic flying about…?]

…tearing his gaze away from the flower's, he idly brushed his hands across their petals, heart…or soul…just, whatever was in his corporeal chest thumped harder and harder against his ribs. […I…it's…this world doesn't need me.] In every Undertale game, or story, Frisk always either save's, kills, or abandon's the Underground, though the far latter isn't often, since a reset usually happens in the end. But the one constant is that Frisk **always** manages to get through the Underground on their own. [So…yeah…I can just stay here, like I said…but…] If that was the case…then why was he here?

Before he could ponder that though, a high-pitched scream pierced through the Ruin's, followed by the most haunting of laughter's.

**[FRIIISK!]**

Gasping at the sheer stupidity of **letting** a **child** walk willingly towards a dangerous, bloodthirsty, **homicidal sociopathic weed**, Noah stumbled forward across the patch of flowers, heart ramming into his chest as he ran across the hall towards a familiar entrance.

And when he got there, just as things played in the game, Flowey bouncing back and forth on it's stem, cold, pinprick eyes buried in darkness gleaming in glee as black gunk spilled out of its eyes and mouth like flowing mud.

It's eyes were on Frisk who was currently…on…they…they were on the ground, crouched in pain as blood seeped…. blood…there…was…

Bile rose from his throat as the darkness filled room was lit alight with fire.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter~ But just for the record, this, and the following 10 will be up going for Rewrite~ Best start now rather than later. X3 This is just me re-posting the original Prologue, since replacing the Chapter itself with the Rewrite won't count as an Update~ So when all the Chapters are Rewritten, and posted, the original's shall be Deleted. XD**_


	2. Chapter 1 (Original)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Hmm, only a day since I starter, and here's the next chapter...though let it be known, that Updates WILL be sporadic since...well, I want to make sure at least this one survives. XD **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

_ "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…"_

Following the fire, those words should have brought comfort, reminding him that Frisk was going to be okay, but when they didn't, he could only force down the bile. Ignoring how it burned his throat, Noah forced his gaze away from Frisk to stare at the newcomer, only to see that her hands were still raised, embers flickering around her fingers.

And she was staring right at the child, expression blank as Frisk poked their injuries, wincing every so often as they stumbled onto their feet. Goat Mama usually heals them at this point…but with how they haven't rushed towards Frisk the moment she saw their injuries…

[…oh, who am I kidding…] Turning his gaze back towards Frisk, he eyed the plucked buttercup in their hair, and cast a cursory glance to Toriel. _[…Frisk is in the middle of the room, right in between me and Goa…no, at this point, maybe calling her that would be a bit much.]_ She looked like she was considering firing a fireball as her…no, **a** child, and while he knew that she would never do that willingly, he didn't really want to take any chances.

Especially when the kid's supposed to have only 1 HP right now.

Speaking of the kid…they had already gotten back on their feet, albeit shakily all things considered…but when they saw Toriel, a range of emotions flickered across their face. Starting from surprise, worry, joy, confusion, and back to worry as the seconds ticked by in silence.

[…look…I think it's obvious you don't Chara 'bout me, given the look you gave me before…but…] Swallowing, Noah focused his attention on Toriel, filing away the choked snicker for another time. [The kid seems rooted to that spot, thankfully enough…since I think whoever she is goat feeling like giving a Tu-Toriel on why kids shouldn't take candy from strangers…so…if you can, mind easing them back slowly…?]

It was obvious the Chara was in the room, even if he couldn't see them. They, however, could see **him** unlike Frisk, and now Toriel…and hear him too, if their snickers were any indication. And…fortunately enough, Frisk could as well, with how they're currently turning their head…but unfortunately, that little motion was enough for Toriel to ignite her hands in fire.

Noah followed in turn by doing something equally stupid, giving the entrance way a sickening slap with enough force to split through the room like a thunderclap. He'd have focused on the stinging, but found that bending back in an arch to dodge the violent stream of fire that shot overhead to be more important.

Lucky too…since the heat alone was hot enough to sear through the tips of his bangs that escaped far too late, steaming his nose and cheeks a bright pink from the temperature. […you know…I never really understood how fiery a woman's temper can be until today.] Back suspended in an arch, Noah's back popped as he pulled himself back upright. [Then again, the Spirited one's are usually the best.] And that would be true…save for this case, as he turned his attention back to Frisk who is…back on the ground, shaking as they slowly inched further and further away from the goat woman.

[Speaking of which…she…fired…she actually fired…] Frisk was right in between Toriel and him, but the moment he slapped the wall…there was little to no hesitation to the aforementioned blast. […not even Underfell Toriel fired on sight…that…] Casting a small glance behind him, Noah eyed blackened walls outside the room. […that was an honest to god kill shot…]

Gasping in realization, Noah darted back around, with every intention to make a grab at Frisk and run…only to stop at the twisted expression of disbelief and horror on Toriel's face, her eyes shifting shakily to the paw that fired the shot, and back to Frisk.

She took a step forward, and they shuffled further back, shoulders shaking as the flower in their hair slid out of place, smoldering as it crumpled onto the ground for everyone to see.

To him…it was more of an attempted joke/scare tactic, since…well, he thought the kid would look even more adorable with a flower in their hair, and to show Flowey that there'd probably be no hesitation in ripping him out of the ground. They were both Buttercups after all… _[Okay, that was a stretch.]_

Noah couldn't guess what it meant to Frisk…but seeing it crinkle to ashes was enough to make them turn around, and stumble right by him and back the way they came. He didn't know if he could've stopped them…but he found no reason to try as the action broke Toriel out of her daze.

"…Wa…wait…wait!" She shouted, sprinting on after them. "Please wait! Child! Please!"

He…didn't try to stop her either, as her shuddering voice was more than enough proof of her intentions. The way her shoulders shook, how Toriel clutched the offending paw tightly with her other…and wet spots that decorated the ground by his feet.

[…I guess hoping that everything'd be alright was just wishful thinking on my part.] Glancing over his shoulder, Noah watched as Toriel traced her fingers across the charred wall, white fur being stained with soot. […so…that being the case, what are you still doing here?] Turning a raised brow towards the center of the room, a child in green stood, glaring at him with eyes…a touch or two shades lighter than Frisk's, oddly enough.

**"…why?"**

_[…their voice…it's…more put together than my own.]_ His own held a bit of an echo to it, and while it would have been amusing to shout out random phrases just to hear the result, is currently under reconstruction due to several reality shattering events. […why what? You'll have to be specific…and fast.] Biting his lip, he turned his attention back to the entrance with a frown. [I'd rather not leave the kid alone with someone so unstable.] Pot calling kettle, but really, there was something wrong with Goat Mama at the moment, and he'd rather not leave Frisk alone with someone who could turn them into barbecue.

**"…"**

Blinking, his frown deepened as he turned his attention back as Chara muttered something under their breath. [Mind speaking up?] Noah had a guess what they wanted to say, but he wanted to hear it from the kid's own lips…see where they stand in all this.

**"I said…DON'T CALL MY MOTHER CRAZY!"**

…blinking once more, he took a closer look at the child…before noticing their stiff, shaking shoulders, and…_ [It's just one screw up after another with me today, isn't it?]_

* * *

**Toriel's POV**

* * *

Kneeling in the patch of golden flowers, Toriel steadied her breathing as best she could, tears staining her cheeks, and hands lying flat on her lap. Right in front of her, the human…no, child sat back against the wall. Tears stained their cheeks, just like her own…but for good reason. _'…I…attacked this child.'_ If someone had told her she'd soon raise a hand towards a child, Toriel would have no doubt incinerated them. _'…but…like husband like wife, I suppose.'_

As much as she hated the man for what he's done…at least he had an excuse to hide under. She just fired a blast of fire at the first hint of moment from them. A Human. A Human **Child.** _'An __**injured, human child.'**_ She'd stack fear-ridden onto that…but that was all on her.

And even though they had met only just moments before…the smile the child had when they spotted her…it brought about something she hadn't felt in a long time. Then she went and replaced it with a look of fear and tears. They had looked to her as a savior, only to be met with a beast not too different from that horrid weed. "…I…for what it's worth Child…I am sorry."

It was hard to miss their sudden jerk at her voice, but that only made what she had to say that much more important. "It was wrong of me to attack you as I did." Toriel could still feel the heat from her attack, but that only made the memory worse, of how it looked like she had engulfed the child in fire. It was a nightmare she wished she could forget. "There is no excuse for what I did, and for that, I am truly…utterly sorry."

Casting a sot gaze over the child, she held out an open hand, slowing when she saw the child flinch, but overall, holding it out for them to take. "I…know you are scared of me child…and for good reason too." Fingers curling, a green, ethereal glow spread across her palm with a rhythmic hum. "You don't have to forgive me…just…just let me heal you." Eyeing the cuts littering their form, dried blood caked with dirt, Toriel held back tears of regret, knowing that she had no right to cry in front of a child she made fear for their life. "So…please…" Voice cracking, shoulders shaking, she held out hand with a shaky smile. "…_let me help_."

She never turned her gaze away from them, but as the seconds turned to minutes, her hope began to dim, and whatever self-restraint slowly splintered from the inside out. _'I can't have another child die on me…not again…'_ Turning to her hand…the one that nearly killed the child, Toriel let the green glow die. "You…don't trust me…" Raising a claw to her arm, she pressed the tip through fur. "…just let me show you instead, then."

And without hesitation, even as Frisk poked out their head in cautious curiosity, she sliced through her skin, blood splattering the golden flowers around. _'…ah…I'm going to need…to clean those later…'_ Toriel mumbled airily. She had to wonder though, what sort of pain the others have gone through, before they were taken to him.

How she failed to convince them to stay…left them on their own. Asgore may have taken their lives…but she was the one that allowed it to happen. They had to brave the Underground because she was too much of a coward to face her past…and because of that…she would never see any of their smiles…just like theirs…his…

Before she knew it, more blood dribbled onto the flowers around, and just like her tears, didn't seem to stop. And just as the wound in her arm opened wider, Toriel could only blink when a tiny hand came into sight, tugging her claw away. "…ah…child…?" Blinking out of her daze, she took a brief glance around, before stiffening at the damage she'd done to herself. "…ah…sorry child. I…suppose I went a bit too far in my haste." Pulling at her hand, she frowned when the child didn't release their hold. "…my…child?"

Slowly pushing themselves closer, Frisk pushed away the bloodstained claw, and got in between them by climbing her lap. "…I'm sorry." They murmured, turning their gaze.

Slightly bewildered, but relieved that they didn't seem scared anymore, Toriel followed their eyes…only to soften in realization. "Ah…you have nothing to be sorry for, my child."

Frisk didn't seem to believe that, and responded by pulling off the bandage on their knee. "I made you hurt yourself…and I don't like seeing you sad." Holding out the small bandage in front of them, they eyed the large cut on Toriel's arm…stared, and tried to figure out how to position in correctly to help the most.

And despite everything, Toriel found it cute at how serious they looked…before frowning in remembrance at what she'd done. "…you are a kind child, but it is my fault for scaring you as I did." Plucking the bandage from their hands, her frown softened into a warm smile as they tried to get it back. She granted that request by placing it over a small cut across the bridge of their nose, much to her amusement. "I…was scared, and acted out of fear because of it."

Cupping Frisk's hands into their own, a steady green glow seeped through her hand, bathing the child in sparkling veil of emerald. "You had every right to mistrust me." Running their fingers across her palm, she found that she could hear the beat of their heart as they pressed up against her chest, squirming and giggling from the more…soothing portion of Green Magic. "But…I am glad that you did. It means more to me than you would know."

Giggles was their only response, but she could find nothing greater than that.

After a couple more minutes, after she was sure that all of the child's wounds were closed up and healed, Toriel turned her attention to her own, and only hummed in thought when Frisk slid off her lap, and onto the patch of golden…

Grimacing inwardly at the mess, her eyes were pulled away when Frisk tugged at their robes. "Hmm, yes, my child?"

"Nope," They replied with a grin, popping the p.

Toriel blinked. "…nope?"

"Nope!" They laughed. "My name's Frisk! What's yours?"

Understanding dawned in her mind, and with a smile, replied with just as much mirth. "Hello there, Frisk." The glow surrounding her hand began to dull, and with that, brushed some bangs out of the child's…no, Frisk's eyes. "My name is Toriel Dreemer, caretaker of the Ruins. This may be a bit late, but I suppose I should start by giving you a tour first, right?"

Frisk's response to that was a tilt of their head, smile widening a tad as a mischievous gleam entered their eyes. "Does that mean you'll give me a Tu-Toriel?"

It didn't take long for giggles, both young and old to echo throughout the Ruins.

* * *

_**A/N: And that is the end of that! Chapter 1 is a tad bigger than the Prologue, and there are quite a number of...well, unintentional hints in this story that'll help paint the bigger picture. I'd curse my need for mystery, but then I realize that my wordplay's much more important than cursing a conceptual desire.**_

_**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next! Taa~**_


	3. Chapter 2 (Original)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: A Post a Day is what makes the Flames go Away...or if it would, if this FanFic was even that remotely popular. XD**_

_**Then again, this was brought up 3 days ago, so who knows what's in store.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_ [What else would I call a woman who __**fired**__ at an injured child?]_ Is what Noah wanted to say, but given how the child in front of him seemed to be undergoing a bit of shock, there was nothing to do but frown. [I'm sorry…but Mother?] Casting a glance towards the direction Toriel fled, he frowned. [Don't goat me wrong, I've got nothing against adoption, but how did a spirited kid such as yourself end up like…well…]

**"What? Dead?"** They sniffed, shoulders steadying.

He'd like to think it was his clever puns that calmed them down. [Blunt, but …] Trailing off, he kept silent, before ultimately sighing. […no, before anything else, it's best that I apologize.] Plopping himself onto his knees, Noah kept at eye level with Chara, noting the tension loosening from their expression.

**"…for?"** They prodded, as if daring them try and guess what they were mad about.

He could gander a couple guesses, but only two of them were clear. [A number of things really…but first, I suppose that apologizing for calling the wom—"

**"Toriel!"** Chara snapped, expression tightening…before relaxing again, realizing that there'd be no way for him to know. **"Her…my mother's name is Toriel."**

But Noah did, for better or worse. […Toriel…so that's her name.] He murmured, scratching his cheek. […I'm sorry for calling Toriel crazy.] Turning his attention to the blood on the ground, and then to the blackened patch on the wall behind him, Noah breathed. [I know this is no excuse, but I let my fears for the child get the better of me.]

**"For them, or yourself?"**

[…both.] Meeting their eyes when he said this, Noah's expression softened. [As you can see, I'm…not completely there.] He ignored the raised brow sent his way for that. [This is a first for me, and since the child is unable to see **and** hear me, just like Toriel, I guessed that they would be unable to touch me too.]

**"Then why dodge?"**

Noah gave her the 'Really' look, and had to stifle a chuckle when their already flushed cheeks darkened a shade…but he obliged them anyway. [Because I didn't want to take the risk that just because they couldn't see me, didn't mean they couldn't hurt me.] Eyes drifting towards the spot where his flower burned, he continued. [For some reason, I was able to pluck the flower despite looking like this, so there was enough doubt in me to be cautious, and **not** try and get hit by raging balls of fire.]

Silence stretched on between them after that, and for a while, Noah felt that they were dealing with a Lion with how harsh they stared at him…but after a couple of moments, the relaxed, frown shifting to a small scowl. **"…she wouldn't have attacked Frisk."**

And here's the crux of the issue, […I…wouldn't have known that.] He stated softly. [When I came in, all I saw was the child…no, Frisk on the ground…hurt, by whatever that thing that attacked her was.] Eyes drifting towards the spot said Monster was rooted, Chara followed his gaze, and moved out of the way. [You were there from the start, so you would know more than me, but all I know is that it would have killed Frisk if it hadn't been for your Mother, Toriel.] Raising a hand to stop them from interrupting, he continued before they had the chance to speak. [And I was honestly relieved when they did, but…] Dropping his hand, Noah motioned for them to start, finding it better if they finished what he wanted to say.

Expression still set in a scowl, Chara's eyes flickered in annoyance, before they crossed their arms in resignation. **"…but she didn't put down her hand…right…"** Turning away from the stranger's gaze, Chara eyed the wall where her mother's fire struck. Even if Frisk hadn't been injured by that two-faced flower…it would have killed them, and they knew it. **"…that still didn't mean she would have hurt them."** That much they will believe. Toriel would **never** willingly harm a kid.

After all, she took in someone like them.

[I'd rather be safe than sorry.] Noah stated bluntly. [Like I said…I don't know her, so I have no reason to believe your mother **wouldn't** harm a kid, especially when she had the very same hand used to light up a homicidal flower **aimed** at them.]

**"You call that being safe, but I call it jumping the gun!"** They snapped. **"A lot of bad things happen in this world because **_**Human's**_** try **_**playing it safe**_**, especially when it comes to things and people they don't understand."** Pointing at the charred wall behind him, Chara shook. **"As you said, Toriel is a stranger to you, so you assumed that she would have harmed Frisk when it was clear that if she wanted them dead, she would have just let the weed kill them!"**

[And she _still_ fired.]

"**Because you surprised her!"**

[And the result was instantaneous!] Noah didn't need to turn to know what Chara was pointing at. [You're right in saying I assumed the worst of her, but at this point in time, it doesn't change the fact that the moment I distracted her, she had an attack charged, and ready to fire at a moment's notice!] They say Toriel would never harm a child willingly, but she does, countless times whenever Frisk tries to leave the Ruins. And in some unlucky cases, even **killed**…though he can admit those weren't on purpose, that doesn't change the blood that's been shed! [I am not going to bet Frisk's life on the off chance that whatever inner conflict Toriel had leads to their end!] He was not going to debate the concept of morality with a—

"**THEN WHY DID YOU LET HER PASS!"**

_[…what…?]_ Train of thought broken, Noah took a good look at who he was arguing with and…and…

"**If you distrust her so much…why did you let her pass you?"** They repeated, voice shaking.

…though from rage, or sorrow, he couldn't tell…probably both, maybe more.

"…**you can't answer…can you?"** They laughed bitterly. **"…or maybe it's that you won't, since you **_**knew**_** that Toriel wouldn't hurt them."**

His lack of response was enough for them, and when a chorus of giggles, both old and young echoed through from the Garden (for a lack of better term), it signified the end of the conversation. They darted right by him, shoulder's tight with one last say. **"In the end, you Humans are all the same."**

Noah…couldn't find it in himself to refute that claim. So, when Toriel came walking back through that door, Frisk in their arms wearing a small crown of buttercups, he just moved out of the way, watching in regretful contemplation as Chara followed closely behind them.

They didn't acknowledge, his presence…and he couldn't blame them. After all, he basically called her mother a cold-blooded murderer capable of filicide. _[…this is a **** up of the grandest scale.]_

Noah is letting his knowledge of the game affect his judgement, and by that, it's more that when anything strange happens **outside** of what he knows, assuming the worst was the default conclusion. _[Chara's right after all. If Toriel really had intended to kill Frisk, she would have left it to Flowey, and even if the woman wanted to do it herself, there should have been no reason for hesitation.]_ Yet there was more than just hesitation. There was a confusion in her expression he chose to ignore, which in turn lead to this.

At this point in time, he doubted that Toriel would leave Frisk alone with a phone like she did in the game, so they'd be going through the Ruin's together. […speaking of which…why was Toriel aiming at Frisk anyway…] There were a couple idea's…but putting stock into any of them would mean that there was something up with the Timeline…aside from the fact that he's here.

[_…Chara may hate my guts at the moment, but I'm standing by what I told them.]_ Making his way through the Ruin's Entrance, his lips were set in a thin line of Determination. _[Bad pun aside, I am __**not**__ risking Frisk's life on the off-chance something does go wrong.]_

**(? POV)**

**✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ ...💧 ❄ ✌ 💣✌ ✡ ✌💧 💣✌👎 ✋❄🕯💧 👎 👍✋💧✋ .**

…

**🕈 ✌❄ ✋❄ 👎 💧 ✋💧 💣✡ 👍 👍 . ✋❄ 💧 💣💧 👍 ❄ ❄ 🕈✋❄ ❄❄✋ ❄ ✋ 💧 🏱 ✌✡ 🕆❄...** **👌🕆❄ ✋ ✌✞ ❄ 🕈 👎 . ❄ 📂💧❄ ✋💧 👍 👍❄ 👎 ❄ 🕆 ❄ 🖰❄ 🕯💧 💧 🕆 📪 🕈 ✋👍 ✋💧 🕈 ✡ ❄ ✡🕯 💧❄✋ . 🕈 ✌❄🕯💧 😐 🏱✋ ❄ ✌ 💣✌ ✡ 👌 🕆 👎 ❄ ❄ ✋💧 🕆 ✋✞ 💧 ✋ 🏱✌ ❄✋👍🕆 ✌ ✍**

…

**...✡ 🕆🕯 🕆💧❄ ❄ ✋ 🏱✌ ❄✋ 💧📪 ✌ 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆✍**

* * *

_**A/N: I feel as if in hindsight, I'm probably making the story go to slow since they haven't even gotten beyond the Save Point yet...well, Noah hasn't, but then I realize watching said man get into an argument with a child half his size is mildly amusing, especially when he loses.**_

_**Speaking of Argument...Congrats Noah! You've pissed off the only person that could see you! I'd give you a star...but you did something completely stupid, so negative 5 points!**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! XD**_

_**Taa~**_

_**Edit: **_**...Okay, Wingding does not Translate well onto FanFiction...who knew? XD**

**So for those trying to translate, I'll give the heads up that only ****in-corrections**** will be found due to missing symbols, though if there are those who can figure out the meanings behind them despite all that, I'd be seriously impressed.**


	4. Chapter 3 (Original)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Hmm. 4th Chapter in a week. Still small in actual size, but it's going along steadily, albeit a bit slow. But I guess that's a question for another time! I'm more of a bit by bit kind of guy, so trying to ****stretch**** long periods of events into a small section isn't something I'm used to.**_

_**Well, that aside, hopefully I did it correctly~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

**"…Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."** Ears perking, Frisk's grin widened as they stared at the plaque. Casting a glance at Toriel who stood by the switch, they gave her a confident thumbs up, as if telling her they got this.

She responded with a giggle, and Frisk mentally pouted as a result, because actually doing such would make them no doubt cuter in her eyes.

Sometimes, their adorableness was a curse, really.

So, with another glance at the plaque, they bounced over to the tiles popping out of the ground, 3 rows of them, 2 in each. The puzzle was self-explanatory, so just as they arrived, Frisk bounced from switch to switch, ignoring the middle row as four consecutive clicks sounded in the room.

"…such a spirited child, aren't you Frisk?" Toriel smiled warmly, drawing their attention.

"I'd prefer hopping mad, if I say so myself!" Their grin widened when a snort escaped her snout, especially when they _hopped_ their way to Toriel's side. "But there's a time for hopping…and a time for switches." Reaching towards the switch, they pulled it down, snapping the door by their side open with a bang. "It's now back to hopping." Frisk stated simply.

Toriel propped a hand on their head before they could do just that, amused. "Now, now my child." Tracing a finger against the switch, she nodded. "The Ruin's is filled to the brim with puzzles, small and large. Wouldn't want to tire yourself out before solving them, right?"

Frisk gasped.

"But hopping is Frisk's life!" It's how they fell into the Hole!

"You'll be too tired to eat Pie."

"Hopping's overrated anyway." They concluded, darting towards the door…or they would have, had Toriel not picked them up. "The Frisk asks to be set down."

Raising a brow, she did just that, only away from the door. "Be a tad bit patient, my child." Toriel stated, tidying up their hair from all the hopping. "I…just remembered something, so I ask that you wait here for a moment." At first, she had intended to open the door herself, as to introduce Frisk to puzzles…but given how they earnestly asked to solve it themselves, she couldn't help but give in. _'Best to touch up a couple of them…especially the one next door.'_ That one wasn't even a puzzle really.

Besides…there were a couple things she needed to sort out…

Feeling a tug at her dress, she looked down to see Frisk staring up at her with concern. "Oh…!" Realizing that she had been frowning, her features softened. "I'm sorry if I worried you Frisk…but here." Looking down at them with a smile, she pulled out a phone. "I'm only going to be touching up some things in the next room. When I'm done, I will call you, okay?"

Brows furrowing, Frisk smiled. "Kay!"

Seeing such, a fountain of guilt began to well up, though she didn't show it. "…thank you for being patient with me, my child." Crouching down, she placed a small kiss on their forehead making them giggle. "I'll call soon, so wait here for me." And with that, she placed the phone into their hands, and walked to the next room…though not before casting a quick glance over her shoulders.

For a couple moments, Frisk stared after her, before sitting down against a nearby wall rolling the phone around their hands. "…thank you for reading the plaque for me, Chara."

Drifting down from their spot above, said Ghost touched down with a half-hearted smile. **"No problem."** Plopping right down besides them, Chara waved. **"But seriously, all things considered, you're taking this better than I thought."**

"How so?"

**"…you've fallen down a hundred-meter hole, got attacked by a homicidal flower, almost burned to death by a bipedal goat, and are currently exited to go through a series of puzzles following said goat."** Poking Frisk's nose, Chara snorted when they sneezed. **"Most people would be losing it."**

Wrinkling their nose, they shrugged. "Eh, sounds about normal for me."

Staring, Chara's eye twitched. **"…I'm starting to wonder exactly **_**how**_** long I've been dead if this is an everyday occurrence on the surface."**

"Eh."

**"…what?"**

"Eh."

**"…you are **_**not**_** playing this game with me."**

"Eh."

**"Frisk, are you serious?"**

Turning to face Chara, expression set to a thin line, widened to a large grin. "Who's serious? I'm Frisk!"

Tackling Frisk to the ground, they straddled them with a demonic grin, fingers curling over their sides ready to strike. **"Go ahead. Play this game…see what happens."**

Tilting their head in curiosity, Frisk's expression sharpened. "…Eh."

Several minutes later, they were both gasping on the ground side by side, brief, out of breath giggles escaping their lips after continuous rolling and chasing after one another in a raging desire for domination.

**"…I win…" **Chara gasped, a wide grin on their face.

Instead of honoring that with a retort, Frisk only huffed in steadying their breathing. "Nice to know I leave you breathless."

**"…your puns are horrible."**

Rolling onto their side, Frisk grinned, poking Chara's cheek. "You're smiling though."

They poked them back with a pout. **"I am and I hate it."**

Frisk's eloquent response was to latch onto their side like a koala.

Chara was too tired to push them away, so they simply lied there, idly wondering what was taking Toriel so long to call. **"…has anyone told you your too touchy-feely?"** Like before, they didn't get a response…but for some reason, Frisk tightened their hold onto them.

Eyes drifting towards them, they sighed inwardly before burying their fingers into Frisk's hair. **"…you're weird, but I guess that's okay."** Twirling the kids hair in between their fingers, Chara marveled at how soft and smooth it was before letting a small grin grace their lips. **"Toriel has been gone for a while. Do you want to give her a call to see how she's doing?"**

When they didn't respond after a couple seconds, Chara was starting to wonder if something was wrong. They quickly dispelled those fears by unlatching themselves, albeit reluctantly from the looks of it. "…yeah. She looked worried about something before she left." Pulling out the phone Toriel gave them, Frisk frowned at them. "Do you think she's okay?"

**"Toriel is one of the strongest Monster's in the Underground."** Chara reassured, pride in their voice. **"There's nothing in the Ruin's that could harm her…but, if you want, let's just call her to make sure, okay?"**

"Kay." Bringing up Toriel's number, Frisk pressed the phone to their ear with a frown, but as the ringing stretched on, so did their frown. When she did though, it shifted to a smile. "Tori—"

"_Bark_!"

"…bark?" Frisk repeated, turning to Chara.

**"…I'm not barking."**

Frisk pouted, before returning to the call. "Bark!"

_"Woof?"_

"Yip yip! Bark!"

_"Bark! Woof, yip bark, bark aroooh~"_

On the side, Chara watched, and listened with a twitching brow as Frisk continued their conversation with what they assumed to be a dog on the other side of the phone. It was amusing at first, seeing them bark like a dog, but now it was just getting annoying…and mildly disturbing, as it seems like an **actual** conversation was happening right before their eyes.

It took a couple moments, but Frisk hanged up the call. "Toby said Toriel was chasing after them since they stole her phone."

**"…I'm not going to even ask."** Chara decided…before curiosity got the better of them. **"So…you speak dog?"**

"Nope!" They grinned. "I heard Toriel in the background trying to scare Toby out of their hiding spot…I wanna see her chasing after a dog." Getting up, they sneaked over to the door with a mischievous grin.

**"Toriel said to wait here."**

"She also said she'd be back in a few minutes."

**"…fine, but I'm getting first slice of that pie!"**

* * *

**(Noah's POV)**

* * *

[Well, at least Chara seems to be in a better mood.] Poking his head into the room Frisk and Chara just left, Noah couldn't help but chuckle at their previous interactions. [But still…for Toriel to leave them this early…] Smile dropping, he shook away that train of thought with a huff. [Still, that aside, the added time gave me a while to think on some things.]

For one, he couldn't see the Save Points. Whereas the first in the game was set in the previous room, he only saw a patch of autumn leaves and nothing more, so that in itself told him two things, both bad and good respectively. _[What's more, in this Universe, it seems like Chara is able to make physical contact with Frisk.]_ That…that was good, since actual comfort can only be done through physical contact.

Noah didn't expect Frisk to be a cuddle, but better that than a shameless flirt. After all, there's no telling how many times he'd have to slam his head into something not only **listening** to, but **watch** a child **shamelessly** flirt and **succeed** at seducing several Monster's into dating them. _[For beings made of Love and Compassion, they sure are weak when it comes to a child's advances.]_

Snickering at the thought, he cut his musings short in order to follow the duo, and while most people would call him out on stalking a pair of children, he'd smack them with both the pot **and** kettle in order to drive home his point.

Thankfully though, aside from a few changes, the next few puzzles happened by without anything too important happening…though they were amusing none the less.

* * *

**Puzzle 1**

**(Look back when the way ahead is unclear.)**

"…is it talking about the room back there, or something else?"

Rubbing their chin, Chara hovered around the Plaque, making her way across the room. **"…yeah…no. Forget the plaque."** Pointing to the faded yellow smudges on the walls, Chare sighed. **"Toriel didn't quite wipe away the evidence."**

"You sure?" Following after her, Frisk eyed the switches in particular, before turning to the spikes blocking their path.

**"Yep."**

* * *

**Puzzle 2**

**(When you encounter a Monster, ACTing is as good as FIGHTing.)**

**"Frisk. You're supposed to be fighting the Dummy."**

"Yep!" Frisk chirped.

**"Then why are you hugging it?!"**

"They seemed lonely."

**"It's a Dummy!"**

"And the apple of my eye!" Giving Dummy another gentle squeeze, they tackled Chara without a second thought.

**"Wah! Down! No hugs! FRISK, NO!"**

"Frisk yes~!"

* * *

**Puzzle 3**

**(Spikes are dangerous, so Swim! Also, the Western Room is the Eastern Room's Blueprint.)**

"I feel as if these are becoming less and less like puzzles." Frisk noted, making their way back to the Western Room.

**"I think Toriel's just scribbling whatever she can think of…at least, tried to before she got nicked by a dog."** Chara snorted.

"Toby!"

Turning to stare at the odd child, Chara raised a brow in mild annoyance. **"…is that it's actual name, or just something you call them?"**

**"**He told me it was his name." Tilting their head, Frisk looked about and saw…purple, purple, purple…and…well, purple. The entire room was purple, and to be honest, they'd have questioned the creator's sanity when creating this particular room.

They did note, however, that there was a path on the floor with a lighter shade of purple.

**"So…you do speak dog."**

"Nope," Frisk replied, popping the p.

**"Then why would you assume his name was Toby?"**

Skipping over to the Eastern Room, Frisk stared at the path littered with spikes a head taller then them, before taking a look at the moat on the side. "Because he told me so."

**"HOW?!**

Frisk's answer was a hearty splash, as they chose to swim right around the spikes rather than go through it.

* * *

**(Noah's POV)**

* * *

Yep, definitely amusing, and frankly, he would have followed Frisk's lead…well, Chara's lead since he wasn't sure he could get wet as he was now. Noah still couldn't figure out if he was just invisible, or intangible, but for the time being, he stayed in the twin room with a speculative frown.

[…the room is empty.] In between the rooms holding the first and second Save Point, save for two Monster's, they were entirely empty.

The first is the Dummy a room behind him, and as much as he'd like to ignore the possibility of it watching him pass, since it's…well, a Ghost, it didn't change how he chose to just float over its head just in case. Not sure if that doomed, or saved him from a MAD encounter, but his focus was more on following the kids to note anymore changes.

The second change to this Universe being no action…at all.

_[There's always a Froggit for Frisk to encounter in one of the beginner rooms,]_ He huffed, biting his lip. _[It's possible Toriel warned (__**scared)**__ the weaker Monster's out of the way, but that probably happened in the game too, since there were no encounters aside from Exhibit A.]_

[…does this have anything to do with Toriel's attitude?]

**"…You know it's a crime to stalk kids, right?"**

Nonplussed at Chara's sudden appearance, Noah stared. [Can't be called stalking when there's **literally** only one way through.]

**"Tell that to the Judge."** They snorted, hovering freely above his head.

Would have been amusing, but their mention of a Judge made him scowl for a brief moment, before he smiled. [Oh, I'll have plenty to tell him…but that aside,] Glancing at the next room's entrance, Noah turned to Chara with a frown. [Is it alright for you to leave the kid by themselves?]

Unaware to him however, Chara noticed their shift in expressions, and filed it away for later. **"Frisk's soaked, and you have a sweater."**Holding out their hand, their scowl deepened. **"Give it."**

Staring blankly in response, he sighed. […in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda…well, like this.] Motioning to their transparent body, Noah shrugged. [Bad First Attempt at Mugging aside, I don't think Frisk'll actually be able to use it to warm up.]

**"It's not your clothes that are transparent, only you," **They stated bluntly. **"The only reason why they are is because you're holding onto them, so take them away, and they'll regain whatever color and tangibility previously had."**

[Which mean's Frisk will be able to both see** and **use it.]

**"…hmm, so you aren't dumber than a rock,"** Chara notes, before motioning for him to hand it over. **"Now give it before Frisk catches a cold!"**

[…will you even be able to bring it to them?] Honest question, and they knew it too, which is why he saw a flicker of hesitation flash in their eyes. After a couple moments of silence though, he sighed, deciding to strip off his sweater anyway.

Twas a simple blue hoodie, thick and comfy, but definitely a couple sizes too big for Frisk, not that anything could be done about that…or about what happened next.

Holding out the item for Chara, he could only stare when she tried to swipe it away, key word being 'tried', since their hands simply phased right through. […if you want, I'll only follow you to Frisk in order to drop this off.] He sighed, noting their expression. [You…don't like me, though that would be an understatement, so after that, I'll simply move on ahead, so you won't have to see, or hear me.]

**"…fine."**

Moving onto the next room, he found Frisk huddled at the very end near a Pillar. _[The one Toriel usually hides behind.]_ Noah noted, before turning to…yeah.

Frisk was not only drenched from head to toe, but shivering as well. Chara probably instructed them to take off their turtleneck and shoes. When they turned their way however, the frown they had shifted to a shaky smile. "H-h-hey Ch-Chara!" They chattered. "D-did you fi-finish what you n-needed to do?"

Besides him, Chara's expression softened. **"…why did you do swim around the puzzle, when you knew the answer?"** They asked wearily. **"You wouldn't be shivering like this if you had."**

"I-I wanted to go with t-t-the flow."

Staring blankly at them, Chara flicked their nose, making them sneeze. **"There's a time for puns, and a time for everything else, Frisk."** Sighing as they giggled, telling them they thought otherwise, Chara tilted their head forward. **"Anyway, I got something for you to wear."**

Taking that as his signal to drop the sweater, Noah placed it down in front of them…and, oddly enough, just as Frisk claimed, as soon as the article left his hands, it's form shimmered with silver sparkles giving it a more material look. […well…what do you know, it did work." He ignored the glare Chara sent his way, but for the moment, it made him wonder if anything he held onto for long turned intangible/invisible? And if so, does it only apply to objects, or can he turn people as well?

It'd be a good method in keeping Frisk out of danger…but that was for another time. He has a promise to keep.

"Did you borrow it from your friend?"

…say what?

* * *

_**A/N: Say what indeed~**_

_**But that aside, I think it turned out rather well, especially with a bit of added humor to drown out the previous chapter's...well, explosion of emotion, if that's what it felt like. But at least some things were learned today.**_

_**Never swim in a moat without an extra set of clothes kids~**_


	5. Chapter 4 (Original)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Next chapter! Took a bit of time since the mood switches a bit, and I was still testing out some humerus situations, but I'm sure most could figure that out with how last chapter ended. Still, I think things ended up following a nice pace in this one, all things considered...so enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Turning around, Noah stared at Frisk with a raised brow as they shimmied their way into his sweater. Chara didn't respond to their question right away, but he got the feeling they were just processing things right now. He'd be doing the same, if he wasn't cooing at the sight of the runt trying to fit their arms through the sleeves.

It brought a smile to his lips…but turning to the other kid, he couldn't help but frown at the look of indecision in their face. _[Not that it's something I could help with.]_ Noah admitted, dismissing the idea. Him speaking up now would only break Chara out of their daze, and in turn alerting the kid that there is **indeed** someone else in the room.

"…it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Finally popping their head out of the hood, Frisk gave Chara a patient smile, hands re-positioning the flower crown on their head. "When Toriel made me this…I heard you shouting at someone from the other room."

Breath hitching, the mention of that argument made them send a glare his way when they thought Frisk wasn't looking.

Frisk pretended not to notice, and pulled their knees in close, humming in delight at the return of warmth. "You sounded so angry…and sad."

**"…there something I need to ask first, Frisk."** Setting themselves down in front of them, Chara took not at how small they looked in Noah's sweater. _**'…no, they were always this small.'**_But seeing them with that smile of theirs, even if they had only just met, they couldn't help but feel that there were somehow bigger than they actually are. **"…I…no…"** Shoulders drooping, they stopped the question from forming on their lips.

Frisk noticed this, and frowned. "Chara…are you okay?"

No…they weren't, but instead of showing it, Chara replied by shifting Frisk's bangs out of their eyes. **"I…don't know why you bother with someone like me, really."**

"Because you're my Friend!"

Fingers freezing, they stared at Frisk's expression with a frown. **"…you may think of me like that…but at the very least…"** Tracing their fingers across warm skin, Chara rubbed Frisk's left ear making them giggle. They felt so different…but so familiar. **"…I'm not someone you would want as a friend."** They just can't see them as one, after all. _**'I…just can't.'**_

[…Oi…]

"Don't worry. I can wait." Frisk replied cheekily. "How about we start as cuddle-buddies instead?"

Chara pulled a face. **"…pretty sure that's a step above Friend's, Frisk."**

"Nope!" Popping the 'p', they leaped forward, though not fast enough as Chara guessed what Frisk planned on doing. They tripped on the sweater, and rolled themselves into a small roll with the excess cloth. "I learned that cuddle-buddies was below friends. It's when one side wants to be friends and the other side doesn't, so to help things alone, the first side tackles the second with sneak-attack hugs to cuddle them into submission!" Giggling at the thought, they rolled to the side, putting Chara in their sight.

**"…who in the world is teaching you these things?"** Pinching the bridge of their nose at the outright stupidity in Frisk's explanation, they tried to force down the small smile forming on their lips. **"That is what most would call an invasion of personal privacy, and can get you thrown in prison."**

"Nope! I was also taught how to tell who's a Tsundere or not!"

[…okay, now **I'm** curious too,] Noah admitted, brows raised, attention shifting. [I feel as if this person and I would hit it off **splendidly**…after I've grilled them to see if they had a hand in Frisk's decision to jump into a seemingly endless hole in a supposedly Haunted Mountain.] Not much has been mentioned about Frisk's life before Mt. Ebott, or why they decided to climb the mountain.

**"I am not a Tsun—wait? Jump?!"**

"And here comes the Tsun!" But then they registered what had been said, and blinked. "…wait…jump? Okay!"

**"Ok—NO! BAD FRISK!"**

Off to the side, Noah slid down against the pillar, sides shaking in pain as laughter struggled to slip through, his eyes focused solely on the two kids as Frisk **somehow** hopped right onto Chara without tripping over his sweater, pulling them onto the ground and into their diabolically cuddly clutches.

**"HELP! BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!"**

"But cuddles are good for the soul~~"

_**'I have no soul!'**_Is no doubt what Chara wanted to say, had Frisk not somehow entangled them together in a web of sleeves and excess cloth.

Not enough to keep him out of their sight, however, as the hate in their eyes was enough to end a timeline, all the while the little bunny rabbit by their side continued nuzzling their cheeks together, giggling all the while. [Hopping mad indeed,] He snorted smugly, giving them the thumbs up. [Don't worry brat. I've lost any sense of shame **long** ago, so I still ship ya~]

Their following expression could be described as catatonic…but that was enough for him to know that Chara **knew** what he meant by ship. But, well, as much fun as he's having tormenting the runt, it was probably time to stop.

[Also, Toriel's here.]

**"Toriel?!" **She shouted, eyes blinking out of their bloodthirsty haze.

"Toriel!" Frisk cheered for no reason then particular.

"My child! What on _earth_ are you doing?"

Feeling a set of fluffy hands pick her up from her sides, Frisk came face to face with white and purple…which also unfortunately untangled Chara from them who took advantage of the situation to dart towards Noah with murder in their eyes.

They phased right through him, much to Noah's amusement. "…Toriel?" They repeated quietly, realizing they weren't play a game, before registering her question and looking down. "…a sweater?"

Toriel raised an unamused brow, scanning her child…the _soaked_, dirt ridden child wearing a blue hoodie that seemed more like it was wearing them. She doesn't recognize it, and unless there's a new resident in the Ruin's, it shouldn't be here. "And where _exactly_ did you get this hoodie then?" Fixing their hair, she frowned, spotting Frisk's clothes thrown haphazardly on the ground. Fixing them a gaze, a wave of bemusement befell her when they responded with a cheeky smile.

"My ghost friend lent it to me!"

_'Ah. Napstablook,' _She nodded, before furrowing her brows in thought. As far as she knew, Napstablook doesn't wear hoodies…or clothes for that matter. "…and what would your friend be called, might I ask?"

"Their name's C—"

**"NOAH!"**

"Noah?" Frisk blinked, looking to the side.

Toriel assumed they were looking at whoever this Noah was, but for the life of her, she could _see_ anything…but that didn't mean something wasn't there. _'…is this the one from before?'_ Setting Frisk on one of her arms, her expression softened as the child tried to slip her arms through the sleeves, long as they were. _'Questions for another time.'_

"Well, should I get the chance, giving thanks would be in order." She admitted, pulling down on their sleeves to help Frisk's hands through. "For now, though, let's get you home."

Happy to have the freedom to wriggle their fingers, Frisk stopped. "…home?"

"Yes. I can't have you staying drenched like that. You could get a cold! So, a warm bath is in order to wash away all this dirt and grime." To emphasize this, she started brushing some dirt that had caught on their cheeks, no doubt from rolling about the ground. "All the way from the bridges of your nose, to the middle of your toes." Laying them in her arms, she wriggled Frisk's toes making them giggle…but, with them pressed against her chest like this, it made her think, _'why…why must they always come so young?'_

"Toriel?"

"Hmm?" Turning to Frisk, she saw the worry in their eyes, before shaking her head with a smile. "…its nothing Frisk. I'm just a tad disappointed you won't be able to challenge the other puzzles the Ruins have to offer."

"I could always try them tomorrow?" They suggested, a bit of excitement in their voice as they bounced on Toriel's arm.

It was a question that made her pause, but only for a moment, as a hint of reminiscence seeped into her expression. "…yes. Tomorrow it will be then, but for now, if you wish for them to be a surprise, I suggest you sleep." Brushing away whatever strands of hair that were in their eyes, she leaned them against their shoulders, applying a touch of Red Magic to increase the temperature around her body. "Wouldn't do for you to peak at the answers now, would it?"

She didn't receive a response though, but the gentle rise and fall of their chest was answer enough for her. So, with that in mind, Toriel exited the room with her next destination set.

Left behind in the room, however, Noah couldn't help but frown at the goat's exit, even as Chara tried their best to figure out how to sock the eyes shifting towards the wet clothes that remained on the floor. […your Mother knows I'm here.] Leaning to the right, said child overextended their punch and stumbled onto the ground.

**"What makes you say that?"** Chara spat, rubbing away the water trickling down their hair.

Rolling his eyes in bemusement, he jutted a thumb towards the clothes by their head. [Is your mother the type to leave kids clothes behind, filthy and soaked as they are?]

The leveled a glare at him. **"I was being sarcastic."**

[And I responded with a question. Keep up.] Clapping his hands, they looked as if they might've attacked him again. [Anyway, back to the situation, you've basically confirmed my existence to the giggly child you're bound to, and a Fire Happy Goat Mom who now has me on her radar.]

The threat to strike was still high, but that was the general risk when dealing with Chara, now more than ever since they've basically revealed that he **can** be harmed in this world, even if he isn't seen. It doesn't really tell him much else though—

**"Wait…how do you know that?"** Turning his gaze back onto them, Noah found that they were back to hovering…though it looked like they were inching further and further away.

[About what?] He already knew the answer to that, but this was just his way to make them participate in a conversation…otherwise they'd just brood or ghost off to wherever Frisk went.

Not that it'd work, given how they narrowed their eyes in clear suspicion and annoyance. **"Don't play dumb with me."**

[…I'm really not,] He sighs, leaning over to pick up Frisk's clothes. [The most I'm doing is pure analysis, both from what I've heard, seen and know…well, not so much on the latter since I've _literally_ no idea about Monster Magic.] Sensing the **but** in their eyes, Noah continued. [Long, complicated story short, something in Frisk caused you to awaken from your slumber and thus latch onto their soul.] Like a _parasite_, but it all depended on how the kids take their relationship from here…which he has no idea now considering the lack of Monster's in the Ruin's. [What you can interact with depends on its extended contact with Frisk alone, a good example being that Sweater you asked for, which you couldn't touch before because it was '_equipped'_ to me, so to say.] Taking a quick glance at Frisk's clothes, a curious hum escaped his lips as they started to lose color. [But you were able to touch it when the kid put on, judging from how they…well, cuddled you to death.]

Snorting lightly at the death glare sent his way, a wave of warmth flooded his soul to see specks of red dusting Chara's pale cheeks. No doubt muttering on bubble popping brats. [Anything Frisk holds, and can interact with, you can touch because you're bound to them and only them.] Rapping his knuckles against the nearby pillar, quick raps sounded in the corridor. [I'm allowed more freedom for some reason…but…unlike you, I don't think I'm **able** to touch anyone, nor can they see or hear me.] Though Chara phasing through him during their attack was probably due to their condition, he couldn't help but feel that it extended to more than just that.

He had a chance to test it with Frisk, when placing that flower in their hair…but…well…

Chara snapped their fingers, drawing him out of his thoughts. **"Oi. Pedo. Keep it together."** They weren't glaring at him as harshly as before for some reason, but the annoyance was still there.

[Sorry, no interest in grannies.] And the murder was back again, but it brought a smile to his face none the less.

**"I died at 13, so I'm stuck 13."** They snapped back, giving him the finger.

Rude. [If that was the case, I'd be stuck at 9, so I'll stick with granny.] He snorted offhandedly, ignoring the look sent his way. [That aside, you should probably go after Frisk. I'm pretty sure you're forcing yourself to stay right now, even as they get farther away.] Their eyes flickered in surprise, and to be honest, he would be too in their position. [I may not know much about Monster Magic, but I do know a bit about the Soul…so, just float on away. It's not safe to be away from your Bounded for long.]

Silence stretched between them after that, but after a while, Chara pursed their lips, before narrowing their gaze Noah's way. **"…Let me make this clear."** They stated flatly, a hint of anger in their tone. **"I…don't trust you. At all. Just because your not starting something now doesn't mean you won't later on."** Taking a deep breath, which was odd to him all things considered, they floated away leaving one last comment…something that made him reevaluate somethings. **"I hate you for being Human…but I don't trust you because you act like you're not. Hurt Frisk, and you won't even have the chance to regret it."** And with that, they left the room leaving their weary sounding threat in the air.

…they couldn't have made him prouder, but Noah knew it wasn't because of anything he said, far from it. It was all thanks to that cinnamon roll called Frisk who…was more touchy-feely than he'd expected. _[…they'd probably befriend Papyrus without even having to fight, along with Mettaton, and with them comes Alphys.]_ The only issue was Undyne, but he believes that Chara will be more than helpful in that department.

When they were trying to knock him out for one, the way Chara moved about was…odd, to say the least, and if it wasn't for his intangibility and their floating inhibition, Noah'd have lost more than a couple teeth. _[It's Sans that I'm worried about.]_ The thought of that skeleton sent a wave of…_something_ through him, but for all that's happened, he couldn't judge the Monster from what he knows.

Not anymore…or about anyone…

_[…god, what am I going to do?]_ Back sliding down the pillar, for the first time since he's found himself in the underground, frustration slipped through the cracks. _[…Resets aside…the only reason why Frisk was able to go through the Underground was because of the invisible puppet master, the '__**Player's'**__ pulling their strings.]_ And even then, who knows what sort of effect all those deaths would've had on them.

Depending on the Player, there might not be a single death…but in the end, if they're curiosity's strong enough, they'd make Frisk suffer death after death after death in order to achieve every **single…line…**

Thankfully, there isn't a Player to control them…but neither is there anyone to **guide** them. He has no doubt they'd be able to make it through the Underground with Chara by their side, but with the changes he's seen so far, his belief in that is slowly crumbling.

_[And Sans…oh god Sans…]_ That Monster has the ability to recall events through differing Time Lines. He'd no doubt notice the changes, and chances are, he'd either blame Flowey…or go after Frisk. _[…out of every Monster, Sans is easily the one who holds the highest kill count…and the first the kid meet's out those doors.]_

Despite how chill he is with the kid, a cynical part of him feels the Monster despises the Frisk with his very soul.

Pun not intended.

…eyes drifting towards the clothes in his hands, he loosened his grip, water dripping in spades as a result from his unintentional grip. _[…moping can wait. For now, I'll need to investigate.]_

And investigate he did. Thankfully, he remembered the puzzles following the corridor, so they wouldn't be much of a problem. He even made sure to stock up on some Monster Candy, and despite feeling like the scum of the earth, took three when it only said to take one. _[One for me, Chara and Frisk if anyone asks.]_ But everything for the kid, just in case…though aside from the short distractions, such as intentionally falling through the leaves in a couple of the rooms, Noah found that there wasn't much different…well, except for one major thing, two depending on who you ask.

The first was that there were no Monster's. At all; not a Migosp to be seen, nor any of those optional Froggit's that offers advice…much less everyone's favorite ghost Napstablook. Not even those Vegetoids could be found in the…Guessing Leaves room, for lack of an actual name. Though thankfully, he did find the Ribbon for Frisk. A bit more protection would be needed if his worst fears were realized…but seeing it now, Noah knew something better would be needed.

…It didn't protect its original owner after.

Going to the Spider Bake Sale was useless since they weren't there…which was unfortunate, given how it's the usual method for getting away from Muffet's pet. It wasn't until he reached the Ruin Balcony did it hit him. He realizes that the place truly was _empty_ with the exception of Toriel and the Dummy…but since that's the case, what happened to the Toy Knife?

_[…the only reason the Toy Knife would be gone is…]_ Biting his lips, he cast a searching glance into the city below, looking, searching for _any_ possible sign of movement. _[There wasn't any Dust throughout the Ruin's…and Toriel isn't covered in it either, so if they aren't here…then…]_

Is it possible they went beyond the gate?

Or are they in the City?

There's no doubt a civilization exists down there, since Toriel usually comes from here to pick up her Groceries. Going down there isn't optional for Player's…but…clothes still in hand, he walked away from the balcony with a frown on his face. _[You may not be able to hear me Toriel, but I __**will**__ get answers out of you.]_

* * *

_**A/N: Kinda funny since he probably **__**couldn't**_ _**get answers out of her, since she could probably bench press both him and her house while she was at it. But that aside, he has been warned, been warned, and finally took the initiative into investigating the Ruins! Honestly curious how a trip into the city would go, but the simpler route takes priority since this isn't your usual Timeline.**_

_**They say paranoia's a curse. And it is. For when it's wrong and right. XP**_

_**Anyway. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter~**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Okay~ This one took a bit longer, mostly due to the lack of an actual computer to type with...but it's out and I'm back~ I can't promise that I'll be updating as fast as I started with, but I can say that it won't be a chapter a week...unless something happens, but if that's the case, then I'll be sure to inform y'all. **_

_**So for now, uncoordinated schedule is all ya'll get! XD**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_[…is what I said, but in hindsight, a plan would have been nice.]_ His skin prickled with goosebumps as the room seemed to simmer with heat. The fact that the fireplace looked a tad more menacing didn't help, but then again, neither did the paper and pen in front of him.

It had been a simple desire really, to demand answers from a Goat, but as thought a paragraph before, he **really **should have come up with a plan before knocking on Toriel's door.

Not like he didn't have one, but maybe **literally** knocking on the door after setting Frisk's folded clothes, alongside with a very nice, albeit old pink ribbon for her to find was a bit juvenile in thought. Hoping she left the door open long enough for him to enter was even stupider, and him going **through** said door instead of letting his paranoia strike him with how odd it was for someone like Toriel **to** leave her door open like that was downright suicidal.

_[In short…I've goat to get outta here.]_ Pity it was only a dream, since near the fireplace, sitting snuggly on Chariel with a basket of yarn and needles in hand, was Toriel who was doing a **splendid** job of knitting while glaring through him with that famous G.O.A.T stare. _[Short for Goat On A…well, finding a right word for T is a work in progress, but it shall have something to do with Terrifying!]_

Cause right now, he felt absolutely terrified since the chances of him being set ablaze was…well, zilch…but the stare made him think otherwise despite how impossible it was for her. _[Unless this place is fireproof, cause then I'd be utterly and totally goated.]_

…okay, that joke was bad enough to make him pause and wonder if it even counted as a pun to begin with…but, as much as distracting himself from the problem at hand was proven amusing, he was literally goating nowhere since both the paper **and** pen were sitting on a table in front of him. _[…I need better goat puns.]_

Releasing a breath Noah didn't know he was holding, he blinked when Toriel tensed I response. Confused, he looked down to see the page…well, swept to the other end of the table…and frowned, turning his gaze back to her to see that her gaze hasn't left him, or to be more appropriate, the chair he was sitting in. _[…ah, that's right.]_

Turning his attention down the hall, Noah could see the barest hint of Frisk's room…but nothing else, meaning Chara is either **really** good at hiding, or doesn't know he was here. But, them knowing he was here aside, there was another problem someone had to his presence. _[…]_

Expression relaxing, he pulled the paper back towards him with a frown, and picked up the pen. **[…I'm sorry if I scared you in anyway…but do you mind if I ask if the child is okay?]** Toriel was tense through the entire time, and for a couple moments, Noah thought he saw a hint of red flicker in her otherwise indigo eyes…but they otherwise vanished as he held up his words.

"…" She stayed silent for a bit, paws tightening around her knitting needles. "My child is resting right now. Toriel finally admitted. "They're such an excitable one, so I suppose they tired themselves out while exploring the ruins." And engaging in ticklish cuddles with Chara all the while, but he kept himself from writing that.

But he did pull back the page to write **[So they don't have a cold?]**

"No. I made sure to prepare a warm bath for them just in case." Blinking in confusion, he ah'd in understanding as Noah recalled the plaque for the spike puzzle. "But speaking of which, thank you for lending them your sweater. It kept them warm long enough for me to arrive."

**[Tis fine, they needed it more than I did.]** He admitted. **[I was just glad they were able to use it.]**

Brows furrowing in confusion, Toriel set down her needles in mild wariness. "What do you mean by that?"

Noah considered the pros and cons to telling her, but decided for it, since if she knew he **couldn't** hurt her kids even if he wanted to, she'd be less likely to make Noah A 'La Flambé. **[I'm unable to make physical contact with anyone.]** Keeping the pen in hand, he set down the page. **[I can touch objects, but any prolonged contact renders them…well, intangible like me to an extent.]** Soon, the pen itself joined him on the dark side, an action that made Toriel's eyes narrow in thought. **[Like this pen, they'll be unable to make physical contact with anyone as well, though they do regain their shape after separating from me.]** To prove that, he set down the pen and watched as it slowly regained its color seconds later just as the suspicion in Toriel slowly vanished.

She still looks tense, but he gathered that it was more about making conversation with an invisible stranger…but there was still one piece of information left to gain a semblance of trust. **[Unfortunately, what I have isn't complete intangibility.]** Eyes drifting towards the ribbon in Toriel's basket, he continued. **[I cannot go through solid objects like your typical ghost…and just as much, it doesn't protect me from any attack sent my way.]**

_[Like the fireball you sent my way_], is what he wanted to add…but couldn't.

Besides, judging from her following expression, he didn't need to.

"…then I suppose you deserve this more than I originally though." She admitted, shoulders relaxing. "From the deepest part of my soul, I thank you for saving my child from me." Voice brittle, Toriel granted him a small, heartfelt smile. One that looked to be at its breaking point.

**[…you wouldn't have harmed them,]** He couldn't help but say. It was the complete opposite of what he told Chara…but Noah just couldn't think of anything else to say.

The same couldn't be said of Toriel, who could only chuckle bitterly under her breath. "I thank you for trying to console this old woman, but I know perfectly well what I'm capable of." Attention drifting towards the fire place, her smile seemed to shrink.

…tapping the table to draw her attention, he held up his latest response for her to see. **[You goat to believe in yourself, fur if you don't, then you should at least trust in those that trust you, white?] **Tilting his head to the side to gauge her reaction, he frowned when all Toriel did was stare. **[…Okay, while I admit that my puns are Monster-ous, you've goat to admit my ef-fur-t was worth something, right?]**

Toriel just continued staring, and after a couple moments, he began to fidget in embarrassment at her lack of reaction. Then, when she finally moved, Noah braced himself for the guffaw's of laughter that'd soon come because of his miraculous puns…only for her to quietly snicker behind her paws.

_[…well that was just heartbreaking.]_ He pouted.

And as if she read his mind, Toriel waved him off, her expression softening in calm amusement. "…thank you…I guess I needed that."

Or at least something close to it, but…as she slowly began to relax in her chair, Noah couldn't help but sigh in relief. Whether she was comfortable with his presence, he didn't know…but for now, it was only appropriate that something be got out of the way before anything else. **[Okay then, now that that's out of the way…my name is Noah.]** He wrote. **[Nice to meet you.]**

Nodding warmly in response, Toriel laughed under her breath, amused at how she's making the same introduction twice in a day. "My name is Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruin's. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**[Likewise.]** And that, in itself, wasn't a lie. **[…and while I'd rather not ruin this conversation with some questions, it's my first time in the Ruin's, so I'm a bit worried about a couple things.]**

"Oh, that's fine." Getting back to her knitting, Toriel simply nodded, smile dipping a couple degrees. "…as long as you don't mind me asking a couple questions in turn."

_[…ah…so that's how it is.]_ Nodding in understanding, Noah wrote **[You can go first.]**

Casting a small glance to the page, Toriel hummed in thought. "You are from beyond the Ruin's…that much is for sure. Did Asgore send you?"

[…getting straight to the point.] He muttered, before writing his answer. **[Asgore didn't send me.]** That much is true. In his world, there shouldn't be anyone with powers, much less anyone capable of sending people across dimensions. **[How come I haven't seen any Monster's here? I know the Ruin's are small, but there should at least be a couple here.]**

"That's because they've decided to stay in their homes." She replied simply. "For the past couple days, Monster's have been holing themselves up in the City. I haven't seen hair or slime of them since yesterday."

Which would explain why Toriel so readily left Frisk alone so early, since she knew the chances of them encountering a Monster would be low. _[…wait…days?]_

"What are your intentions towards my child?"

[…something to think about later.] Asking Toriel about it wouldn't amount to much…but for now, her question. **[…I'm scared for them.]** Eyes drifting towards Frisk's room, he continued, throat dry. **[Things…have been changing. The Underground doesn't change much. It's a constant I've come to appreciate…but these changes…they scare me.]** He recalled the fear gripping his heart when he first heard Frisk's scream. **[…I knew that the Ruin's were where the past Human's fell down…]** Eyes catching a flicker of white hovering over pink, he swallowed. **[When I first saw Frisk…I thought about the 6 other Souls Asgore had already collected. Kids…I heard.]**

In all honesty…he didn't know what to think of Asgore. He knew, and understood **why** the Monster did what he did…but what Noah did know is that should he ever come face to face with the King, his following action would depend on the Monster's answer to a question. **[…Frisk…your kid…they were rolling and giggling about in the Buttercups as if they DIDN'T fall a hundred-meter drop.]** The only explanation he would accept would be that those things were magical in nature. **[It was…worrying to see them act so carefree…but it was also nice.]**

They acted so…free, really. It was rare for a Frisk to get a True Pacifist Ending, and even more so for them to stick with it. What comes after as a result of those choices usually lead to a downward spiral…and in his universe, that slope happened all because of the Player's curiosity, or desire to prove themselves. Those Frisk's **don't** have a choice…but the one sleeping peacefully in their new room…that one **does.**

**[…and that's why I'm scared for them, because these changes…I don't want to see…no, I don't **_**want**_** Frisk anywhere near them.]** Keeping the pen firmly on the page, Noah wrote down what he though summarized his entire thought process. **[I want to keep Frisk safe.]** Keeping the page aloft for Toriel to read, he set down the pen, heart thumping as the realization of his state set in.

His right hand felt numb, and his breathing is both tight and short…but most of all, there was this familiar headache in Noah's temple that indicated how invested he was about something…maybe…

_[…]_ Pinching the bridge of his nose, he set down the page, idly recalling how it'd vanish if held too long, before noticing the odd expression on Toriel's face. She had stopped knitting once again, and simply stared at him as if something was wrong.

Tilting his head to the side, he frowned in concern. **[…I know this'll count as my question, but is everything all right?]**

His words seem to have brought her out of whatever funk she was in, but instead of answering right away, she hummed in thought. "…yes, I am fine." Toriel sighed after a moment. "I apologize for worrying you…and as for that question, it won't be counted, so it's alright for you to ask another should you have one."

_[…huh, weird.]_ Shrugging in response, he went back to writing, and asked her the only question he had left. **[…should Frisk ever need to leave the Ruin's, can you do me this favor, and go with them and keep them from harm?]**

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so nothing much actually happened this chapter, aside from a talk with Goat Mama, but since that's the case, let me give y'all a hint and say that hints to future events can be guessed by taking a good, long look at how I worded things. XD Might be a bit of a hassle, but the possibilities should be enough to entertain those who look forward to the story.**_

_**Also, pardon Noah's puns. XD They're, as stated above, absolutely Monster-ous...or should I say In-human-e all things considered...god I feel so ashamed of myself. XD**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. XD Look forward to the next one!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Yep, this one definitely took a bit longer than expected. Mostly because it was a bit of an info chapter, and I was wondering what to put and not put in...well, now I'm just blabbering on. The chapter's here, and I hope you all enjoy it, cause I'm definitely going to need something fluff-filled after this. And probably for some of the later chapters.**  
_

_**...the key word is 'Probably', so no guessing~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_[…this place…]_ Tracing his fingers across the ground, Noah's lips curled into a frown as white flecks of dust stuck to skin. _[…Toriel said that the Monsters holed up in City, but…]_ Getting back to his feet, Noah scanned the surrounding buildings with a frown.

To say this place was beautiful was…an extreme overstatement, but that didn't mean he wasn't impressed all the same. While the Ruin's themselves were small in size, he could very well say that the City was the reason why. With gargantuan, arching buildings made of chalk white stone, and empty streets paved through by…something…

[…just what is the Underground…] From what he remembers, all the Monsters in the Ruins were small, bipedal creatures that wouldn't reach beyond the height of a child. There was no need to question if they were the ones to construct the infrastructure of the City, but just thinking about that alone made him wonder. [The environment of the Underground is split between three areas which are named Snowdin, Waterfall and finally Hotland.] The fact that they were under a mountain didn't help things, as it wouldn't explain the Snow in the former, while it **would** explain the magma in the far latter.

_[If I recall, the Core made use of Mt. Ebott's thermal energy to supply power throughout the Underground.]_ There was more to it than that, he was sure, but whether it makes use of the Seebeck effect is beyond him. _[With the ability to utilize Magic, who knows if they haven't somehow added that into the equation.]_ If not, then Noah'd be lying if he wasn't interested in its inner mechanics since it's basically a giant Thermoelectric Generator.

Rubbing his fingers in thought, the stickiness attached to his palms brought Noah back to his current situation. _[…should I get the chance, poking Alphys's brain can come later.]_ Wiping his hand off a nearby wall, he ignored the gritty texture in favor of wiping off the dust off of his hand. _[Exploring comes first…and to be honest, I sincerely hope that what I touched was __**actually**__ dust.]_ The friendly, albeit filthy, not-used-to-be-alive variety. […I also sincerely hope I didn't just jinx myself.]

Wrinkling his nose at the thought, he made his way through the…well, ruins of City… _[why is it that some puns are just unavoidable?]_ Sighing, Noah cast another glance before continuing on, paying note to how the door frames seemed to fit people quite a bit taller than him. And the keywords are Door Frames because **there are no doors.**

The windows lack any actual glass, and the theory that these buildings are just stone carvings hollowed out is becoming more and more viable, thought it brought more questions than it should.

It's been stated that the Genocide Route involves killing **every** Monster…and while Noah's curiosity has led to some quick looks on the web, the general description doesn't do the truth justice since it's been noted how **several** Monsters haven't been smeared against the ground like the dust sticking to the soles of his shoes.

_[Either that, or I missed some videos of Players dowsing Grillby and his daughter.]_ He was both relieved at not having to watch something like that…and annoyed, since it left a gap in information. _[If there were indeed Monsters that escaped, that means there are parts of the Underground aside from the Capital and City left unexplored.]_

Stopping short of an alleyway, Noah stared into the shadows with a frown, before turning his head to glance at the path he took in silence. _[There are unknown Monsters in the Underground.]_ The buildings continued looming over him, and while he admits that paranoia was beginning to settle in since thinking of the window openings as eyes is a pretty good sign. _[Flowey claims to have gone through every possible scenario, including his little Genocide Runs…]_ That in itself was an impossibility, since if that was the case, the little weed would've known that utilizing every Monster Soul in the Underground, along with the 6 Human Souls would be enough to break the barrier.

Taking a deep breath, he released a frustrated sigh, eyes drifting towards the floor to see his footprints on the ground…and only his footprints. _[…wait…they were supposed to be holed up here…] _Brows furrowing in confusion, a steady dose of realization began to sink it's claws into his soul. _[…why are my Footsteps the only one here…]_ He hasn't checked inside any of the buildings, but even then, the fact that there was so much dust gathered around City meant it's been **more** than just a couple days since this place has been abandoned. _[…]_

Silence permeated the City, and the only thing Noah could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat…but even then, the steady rhythm told him that despite all that's happened, he was still alive. […this place isn't safe…] Taking a slow, calming breath, Noah closed his eyes in peace. […please…let me be wrong…]

* * *

_**(Next Day)**_

* * *

[Day three, everything remains peaceful, but after further investigation of the City, results remain inconclusive.] In the distance, Toriel guided a blindfolded Frisk across the hallways, and despite everything, he couldn't help but snicker as to the reason. _[Playing hide and seek with the brat is a fool's errand, since the runt'll simply cheat in ways you wouldn't understand.] _Kid's eyes were squinty enough as is, so it'd be hard to tell whether they actually have them closed, or open.

…but still, it's nice to see them up and about.

Yesterday, the only reason why he **wasn't** being hounded by Chara for following them into Toriel's was due to the fact Frisk had gotten a cold. _[Didn't think that being soaked for that short a time was enough to give someone a cold.]_ Then again, they were a kid…who had decided that it was better to strip down in a dungeon-esque location…

_[Yeah, that'd probably do it.]_ Thankfully it was only minor, and while it was downright criminal how adorable they acted when addled when he got back, it was worrying how normal Toriel when he wrote of his return. _[Has she not seen the City's state lately?]_ That in itself wouldn't make much sense, since that's where she'd go for groceries.

Noah had a lot of questions that needed answers…but for the moment, brooding on what he **doesn't** know will only lead to bigger headaches. _[Changes aside, the so-called City is completely empty, and looked to have been so for quite some time.]_ Recalling the lack of prints on the streets, rough as they were, he continued. _[But since Toriel said the Monsters only started holing up there a couple days ago, that means there should've been some signs indicating life.]_ Only there wasn't, not even in the buildings where the rooms were bare of anything consumable.

Oddly enough, he found some gold rummaging through drawers and pots…but, well, that just made him feel like the typical RPG Hero. _[Though thief is more like it since what they, and I'm basically doing involves breaking and entering along with theft.]_

But currency aside, it was clear that Monsters haven't lived in the City for a **long** time, since he couldn't see the point of Froggit's, or any of the others needing furniture several times bigger than them. So that could only mean there's a secret compartment to the Ruins made to either house the smaller Monsters, or use as a shelter in case of emergencies. Oddly enough, the former seems more likely, but that just means that the entrance is in between the path from the Ruins and the City.

Either than, or there was more than one entrance, as it would certainly explain how Toriel bypasses the puzzles to get to the Buttercup Garden. _[…and surprise, surprise…I'm still brooding.]_ Face twisting into a grimace, the faint echo of childish giggles reached his ears.

Oh look, a distraction! […shouldn't you be with Frisk?]

"**Shouldn't you be stalking children and their Mother's?"** Chara deadpanned, eyes narrowed into slits.

[Can it really be considered stalking since said Mother built a house over the **only** exit?] Raising a bemused brow at this, Noah only chuckled when the hovering specter blew a razzberry. [Well, that aside, what do you and Frisk plan on doing now?]

"**What does it matter to you?"**

[I could always take what you said as an invitation.] Lips widening in amusement as Chara's expression twisted in disgust, he shrugged, not really denying that he basically **is **the stalker in the conversation. _[Mysterious man watching from the shadows, keeping out of sigh of the one they follow, trying to protect them from the dangers in the shadows.]_

…dear god, when put like that, he really did sound like a stalker. It must've shown on his face, since Chara snorted in laughter moments later. [Nice to know my position amuses you, but I suppose that's the only positive in this relationship.] It honestly was, since his only experience with them involved him flubbing his dumbassery as Chara glaring at him for it.

Like how they were now for example, [What? You expect me to say anything different?] Raising a brow, he motioned towards the door he heard Frisk giggle from. [You hate my guts, I say stupid things that make you despise me even more~] Waving off how depressing that sounds, and feels, he chuckled. [Maybe nowhere near a positive one, but it's better than you outright ignoring I exist.] Cause then he'd truly feel like an outsider here.

After all, what else is there to him being here? Taken from a world where Undertale is considered a game, only to find that second-guessing everything might be the only way to survive because of all the changes…and now, he has to try to look after a kid who can't even perceive he **even exists**.

"…"

And as for why he **should** even care about someone he doesn't even know? Well, call him a bleeding heart to want to see the kid go through life without having to be worried about constantly being attacked by Monsters just for **existing.** Without wanting to hear someone so young **scream** in pain and fear.

"…"

Sure, and staying the hell away from them would do **wonders** for his conscious, since what man **wouldn't** want to have the possible countless deaths of a child trying to just survive. Oh, and let's not forget about the stupid SAVE and LOAD mechanics where it may seem like it could be helpful was only detrimental in the long run as watching or knowing that the kid could slowly grow used to the pain of being hurt and dying **for something, they haven't even a lick of control of is just a splendid way to ****—**

"**OI STALKER! WAKE UP!"** Was the voice that jerked him back to reality, as well as nearly crack his head with the pillar he was leaning on. [AH!] Mouth agape, no air went in, or out as the splitting pain, matched with the ringing in his ear made it hard to breath. It stretched on for a couple moments, and his heart rammed against his chest for every passing second…but it wasn't anything to be bothered about.

Not really, considering his brain was currently empty, and pain aside, all he could do was stare ahead in confusion, as if he was just looking at the Ruin's for the first time. […ah…what?] Blinking airily, Noah raised a hand to his ear, a splitting headache ringing mercilessly within. Instead of poking it, he only motioned to it with his palm, moving it back and forth in silence as he looked around in confusion. […what?] Tightening his eyes in numb confusion, Noah released an empty, ragged breath in order to alleviate whatever headache that plagued him. […wh—]

"**Say 'what' one more time and I'm screaming again."** Chara deadpanned.

Huffing in amusement at her threat, Noah winced at the pain, hand slipping to the back of his head. [Killjoy.] He muttered, tone numb as he pulls back his hand, fingers sticky and red. […pun not intended.] If it could even count as one, but as he placed his hand back to feel around the wound, he caught a flicker of something other than annoyance in Chara's expression. […anyway, sorry about blacking out there. What were we talking about again?]

Chara stared at him for a bit longer, lips pressed together before muttering something to the side. **"I was talking about keeping you in my line of sight, to keep you from doing whatever it is you Stalkers do."**

Whatever it was he thought they were gonna say, it wasn't that. […huh…] Scratching his cheek, with the **non-**bloodied hand thank you very much, Noah hummed in thought, the sharp pain receding into a dull ache. [So…you're going to keep a Stalker from Stalking by…keeping them in sight?] He'd question the merit of that plan…but, well, the flat expression Chara had made him want to try something. […look, _Eye_ _Noah_ simpler plan, one that others won't _see through_ just as easily.]

Ah, they were glaring again, but the tiniest twitch of their lips made his grin widen. [Well, actually, _eye_ really don't have a plan, but you can't ex-_specter_ me to agree since I'm pretty much a _ghost_ to Frisk, even know they know I exist.]

"**Snk…just shut up."** Grin widening at her slip of tongue, he continued.

[Look, I know that I'm quite the _Chara-_cter, and _eye_ _noah_ lot of people who'd want me in their sights, but are you sure you really want to keep an eye on me?] Okay, at this point, he was pretty much bullshitting his way through this conversation, but bad puns aside, it was nice enough to see the kid try and **not** laugh at them.

Again, it must have showed on his face, since she aimed a kick right in between his eyes. He hadn't the need to dodge, but seeing their foot phase right through stone with enough force to make them spin in the air as a result was more than enough to excuse the action. [Okay, but horrible jokes aside, you really should be heading back to Frisk.] Judging from other their body is slowly inching further and further away from him, he could only guess that Toriel was leading them back towards the Dummy. _[Probably a good place to start, since she wasn't there to give them actual instructions on what to do during a fight.]_

"**Yeah, well get up then Stalker."** Chara snorted, drawing him out of his thoughts after righting themselves. **"I ain't leavin' unless you come with."**

[D'aww~] Noah cooed playfully. [I didn't think you cared~] It brought an honest to god smile to his—

"**Better to keep my enemies where I can see 'em, instead of making trouble where I can't."**

Warm feeling gone.

…well, not really, since it was more playful teasing than joy. [And what makes you think I'll follow you **anywhere?**] He snorted in bemusement. [As I recall, the only person you can touch is Frisk!] Okay, that sounded wrong…but thankfully, Chara was either too young to know what it alluded to, or just ignored it, which was good since it would save him a glare or two.

"**I'll start telling Frisk that you're the ghost of a Pretty Princess in love with the color rainbow and unicorns."**

Raising a brow at the threat…Noah laughed, wincing at the dull sting of his wound. [I have you know that I look absolutely **fabulous** in a dress.] And Unicorns are feisty little *****. Nothing cute about 'em.

But during that little train of thought, Chara had huffed at his response, before shrugging with a smirk. **"Fine. Then I'll just tell them you're a respectable adult with both a moral compass and ideas of grandeur in helping them out of the Underground.]**

…nothing cute about this little rat either, now that he thought about it. […you're an evil little ghost, you know that?] Noah huffed, getting on his feet while ignoring the aura of smugness they radiated. [And to think I was going to name you Casper.]

"**Oh I'm anything **_**but**_** friendly."**

* * *

_**A/N: Okay~ Panic Attacks are definitely a thing apparently, and it looks like the City looks, and is more in Ruins than the actual Ruins. However, that brings up the question of where the Monsters are at, if not the fact that he can apparently leave behind footprints. Snowdin is not going to be a fun place for him, that's for sure.**_

_**Oh, and apparently Chara has placed Noah on a figurative leash, since his little stunt with Toriel last chapter was **not** appreciated. Whether its just because of that, only time can tell, but at least they have someone to talk to aside from Frisk.**_

_**...so silver lining? Eh, who knows. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to the next one!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Okay, for one thing, I am sorry that this is as late as it was. I left things off at a weird point last chapter, and because of it, it took me a while to find a good way to continue it. Rewrites followed…but I'm finally done!**_

_**And…it has come to my attention that I am **__**easily**__** influenced. Like, seriously easy. Just giving a heads up that this chapter might be a bit different from the previous, but it should follow the general storyline I have planned. Though I guess this was a time a coming since this fic **__**is**__** called Frisktale. XD**_

_**P.S. There are a couple lines in this chapter that might seem familiar, and if you think that it's only a coincidence, then you're horribly wrong. X3 Mostly boredom on my side of things, and I'm not sure if these lines themselves can be considered copy infringement…at least, I think what's its called…but, well, let's just say I don't own those lines in particular, and the credit for such amusing dialogue goes to those that amused me.**_

_**P.P.S. If you can guess where each one came from, you get a Cyber Cookie, mostly because someone ate the Cyber Donuts. Hope you enjoy it the chapter~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

"Why are you so nice to me Chara?"

"**Hm?"** Humming noncommittally, the Underground's Not-So-Friendly Neighborhood Characte— **"Finish that pun, and I will throw this pie at you."**

"You wouldn't waste perfectly good pie!"

"**If it's not chocolate its dead to me."** Chara deadpanned, stabbing their hand through the aforementioned pie…and table. **"Even if it was, it'd still be dead to me since it REFUSES to get into my mouth."** Scowl affixed, they glared at the offending pastry with all the hate they could muster…before trying to snap it from the plate again.

They failed, and Frisk had to withhold a snicker as Chara tried again. "So…my question?"

"**Hm?"** Seeing them perk up, if a little sourly, Frisk tilted their head as they gave the butts pie one lasting glare. **"What question?"**

"You're nice to me…why?"

Raising a brow at that, they stared at them long and hard, the hate dying away and making way for a mixture of confusion and bemusement. Their eyes then glanced around for a moment, before snorting derisively. **"I'm having you roast in the fireplace."**

Feeling the flames licking at their cheeks, Frisk giggled as they waved their fingers through the fire, smile widening as it danced around leaving nothing but warmth. "I was cold, and you told me a good place to get warm…" Turning their attention back to Chara, whose expression shifted before they could catch it, they stretched, letting the gentle tingle it gave them spread from the squishiness of their cheeks to in between their toes. "Now I'm nice and toasty!"

"…**you are the weirdest 8-year old I've ever met,"** was all Chara could say in response.

"Why?" They asked with a tilt of their head.

"**You just jumped into a lit fireplace at the behest of a ghost."**

Frisk's brows furrowed in confusion. "What does 'behest' mean?"

"**It means your doing something someone else asked of you."** Turning back to their pie, they stared long and hard at it, before leaning back into the chair with a huff. **"And there's also the fact that you aren't going insane by being trapped under a Mountain, surrounded by monsters with no way out."**

"Monster."

"…**excuse me?"** Chara blinked, turning.

"Monster!" Frisk insisted. "The only Monster here is Toriel, and she's not a monster."

Staring long and hard at Frisk's scowl, Chara hummed in disinterest, a hint of a smile playing on their lips. **"Okay, that I can give you…but she isn't the only Monster in the Ruins…"** Stopping for a moment, when the kids scowl dropped back into confusion, their shoulders droop in admittance. **"I don't know why you haven't seen any, to be honest. The Ruins may be pretty small, but just walking about would guarantee a chance meeting with one of them."** But it's been a week, and not a single Monster aside from Toriel has been spotted…maybe the simpleton had the right idea to be worried.

In the fireplace, Frisk could only watch as Chara defaulted to their blank, half-lidded expression, which usually means they're thinking about something. Instead of feeling left out though, they could only smile. "…you really are a nice person, Chara."

Not wanting to lose their train of thought, Chara simply pointed at the fireplace, as if trying to remind Frisk of what they said, as if nothing they said would break their concentration.

Frisk noted that the keyword is _trying_, in which they smiled wider. "If you wanted me to get Frisky, why aren't I being burned?"

"…**hah?!"** Their concentration was broken, and they could only stare blankly at the shit-eating grin their living reflection sported. **"Do…you even know what that word means?"**

Tilting their head at the sudden question, they replied with a shake of their head. "I know it's a pun off of my name and crispy…but, do you know what it means?"

"**No!"** Surprising Frisk with their outburst, Chara blinked, pale cheeks getting rosier, before looking at anything else for a change in conversation. **"Ah…no, I…the Fire! The Fire where your toasting in isn't actual fire!"** Still feeling their gaze on them, they withheld a sigh of relief when Frisk turned to the aforementioned flames.

"It's not?" Running their hands through the flickers embers, a tingle of warmth and home was their only reaction, and thinking on it now, it only made sense that it wasn't normal fire. "…why am I not being burned, anyway?"

Inwardly thankful for the change in topic's success, Chara forced the red of her cheeks to die down. **"Long story short, it's Magic."** Casting a cursory glance at the pie sitting defiantly in front of them, they returned their attention to Frisk's, whose own was rapt with curiosity. **"Monster Magic can be used for a lot of things, but the main think to remember is that it's based solely off of the Intent of the caster."**

"So Toriel was able to heal me…because she wanted me to heal…but…" didn't she want to hurt them before, is what they wanted to say, but couldn't, especially after seeing how sad Toriel looked afterwards.

"**Yes…and no, but that's a topic for another time."** Chara admitted. They weren't all to sure how to explain the different variations of SOUL Magic without actual examples. **"When casting a spell, how a Monster feels is important. For the Fireplace your sitting in, Toriel wanted to make this room feel homey and warm, which is why it's not burning you. But, if the fire was made with the intent to burn…"** Trailing off, they motioned for Frisk to finish their line of thought.

"…then I'd be a Frisk-ka-bob…right?" While it wouldn't be a lie to say they felt a bit nervous now, warming up in the fireplace, it was soon replaced by a bubbly, giddy butterflies that wanted to fly out their stomach. It just reaffirmed their opinion that Chara really **is** a nice person.

"**Exactly."** And unknowingly stroking Frisk's opinion of them, Chara looked off to the defiant pie, missing their change in expression while wondering if they should explain to them the importance of Monster Food…especially recalling the incident with the weed. _**'And with Frisk's let's hug everything attitude…'**_

While Chara was distracted by…whatever it is they were thinking about, Frisk slowly crawled out from the fireplace, slightly disappointed that doing so took away most of that homey and tingly feeling. Instead of getting up though, they fell flat on their stomach as their legs crumpled beneath them, twitchy and numb from them sitting in one place for so long…though it did make them giggle every time they tried to stand; the numbness of their toes sending shaky, tickly sensations through Frisk's skin.

They gave up a couple seconds later, realizing that trying any harder would only make them laugh more, and alert Chara to the secret mission. So…they shimmied along the floor the moment the numbness passed, their goal being the ghost sitting on the floating centimeters above the chair.

Climbing up the side, the eyed the small empty space for a moment, before turning to look at Chara who was still lost in thought. They…wanted to give them a hug, since they knew their friend must be feeling pretty sad about not being able to touch anything…or eat the deliciousness that was pie.

They mentioned a couple times how there was someone called Noah that could see them, but Frisk doesn't think Chara's able to touch him either. It made them wonder why they could touch them, but no one else can…but that aside, their attention shifted to the pie resting by their friends elbow.

"Chara," Tugging at the hem of their sleeve, Frisk grinned when they turned to him with an airy frown. "You're a ghost, right?"

"**Hmm…yeah, as far as I can tell, anyway."** They recalled their being Ghost-based Monster's, but those had SOUL's. As far as Chara is concerned…they don't. **"Why?" **That aside, where was Frisk going with thi—

"Possess me!"

…expression falling flat at their exuberant grin, it was at times like these that Chara wished they would open their eyes more often, if only to grant them a hint of whatever sort of nonsense that was going on in this kids head. **"Okay, forget my previous question; you are most definitely insane."** Pressing a hand down on Frisk's head, Chara scowled as Frisk took that as a sign of encouragement, grabbing their hand and nuzzling it against their cheek. _**'…I'm starting to think this kid may be a Mutated Dog Monster rather than a Human.'**_ It would certainly explain all the hugging and demands for pets. **"Besides, I'm not even that type of ghost anyway."** They added, looking to the side.

"How would you know if you don't try?"

"**Better to expect failure and lessen the pain then hope for something that'll never happen."**

"Then you won't lose anything by trying anyway." Climbing up onto the chair, Frisk slid in between the older kids legs, and looked up to see them glaring halfheartedly at them. "C'mon! Do it for the HUGGLES!" Leaning further into Chara's chest, Frisk could only cackle evilly as they tried halfheartedly to push them off. _'NONE SHALL RESIST CUDDLE LORD FRISK!'_

Except for maybe Toriel. She had an odd resistance to cuddles and their secret skill, Puppy-Dog-Eyes no Jut—Ooohhh…Chara feels so soft! They knew Chara was cuddlable, but to think they…wait… "Try it at least once, or you shall forever be ma new pillow!" Granted, Frisk was gonna make them their new pillow anyway, but they didn't need to know that.

Unfortunately for them, Chara knew exactly what they were thinking. They had experience dealing with dorks before after all, especially with how they try, and ultimately fail at hiding their true intentions. It had brought them amusement to no end, and really, they had plenty of reasons to deny Frisk their request…but…well, they had a firm grip on their weakness, whether they knew it or not.

They were a dork after all…but, Frisk didn't need to know that. **"…just one try, and you'll leave the issue alone?"** Facing the kid's head forward before they strain their neck anymore, a reluctant sigh escaped their lips when Frisk hummed excitedly in response. **"…do you even know **_**how**_** I'm supposed to possess you?"**

That made them halt their hopping on the chair, brows furrowing in realization. "…tee~hee…?"

Chara bopped their head for that, snorting in amusement at their attempt to lessen the tension. **"Just…stay quiet and let me see what I can do."** Which probably wouldn't be much, but seeing as how Frisk is currently forcing themselves to stay still…well, better to pop their bubble sooner rather than later. _**'Okay…possession is basically the action of a Spirit taking control of a foreign object and or person…'**_

Gently running their fingers through Frisk's hair, Chara scratched out the fact that they could possibly be a Ghost, since they've seen a number of Monster's that could be called that. And for some reason, they themselves were bound to Frisk's SOUL, maybe due to the similarities between them. A RED Soul, which they were told is pretty rare.

'…_**maybe I'm what a Human turn's into when they can't pass on…'**_ Tilting their head, Chara let a smile slip as Frisk giggled under her touch. _**'And…if that's the case, since I'm connected to Frisk, maybe if I try to push their Spirit out…we'll…switch places?'**_ The thought was…worrying, since Frisk was basically trusting them with control over their body…but…

"Chara?" Losing their train of thought at the sound of Frisk's voice, they hummed in response. "Everything okay?"

"…**yeah."** Taking a lasting feel of the kid's hair, Chara marveled lightly at how bouncy it was, before taking a deep, calming breath. _**'In this world, everything outside of the norm is powered by Intent. Frisk wants me to possess them…and while I don't…'**_maybe all they needed to do, was just one…gentle…push…

…and reach for the pie in front of them, mischievous…plans…

"…ah…" Tilting their head, 'Frisk' stared blankly at the outstretched arm in mild confusion, before turning to the pie itself. "…wait…huh…what…" Why was their hand smaller…and when did they put on something with sleeves…wait… "…huh…?"

"_**You know, you make this floating thing seem A LOT easier than it actually is."**_

Blinking at the sudden, familiar voice, they turned to see…Frisk (?) floating above upside down, doggy paddling in mid-air…huh…them being a Mutated Dog Monster is making more and more sense now that they think about…wait… "…it worked?"

"**Yep!" **Frisk giggled, voice echoing lightly near the end. **"One moment I was thinking about how to make you accept being my future pillow, the next…WHOOSH! I'm floating in the air!"**

"Okay, one, I am **not** being a teddy bear for you," Chara snapped back, head aching at the reality of the situation. "Two…just…just let me think…I was…dead…but now I'm not…? What…?" Slowly wriggling their…no, Frisk's fingers and toes, Chara could only slip back against the chair, realizing that Frisk had been leaning against them when they were a Ghost…and now they're not…so…

Head bumping lightly against wood, Chara let out a sigh and glared at anything in particular, which for now, happened to be their now stubby body. "…why are you so small?"

"**It's called being cuddlable, adorable, fantastic, and an age called 8,"** Frisk giggled, somehow righting themselves in the air. **"…speaking of which, aren't you going to eat your pie**_**?"**_

"Pie?" Blinking in mild confusion, they turned to the pastry in question, straightening their back to get a closer look, since Frisk's body was much small than their own. "…wait…did…?" Eyeing Frisk from the corner of their eyes, Chara frowned a tad as they donned a look of mock innocence, whistling an oh so fake tune as they played peek-a-boo, phasing their head in and out of the dining room ceiling. "…you didn't have to do this, you know."

"**But I did…so eat the pie."** Frisk retorted, poking their head back out. **"I want to forever savor the image of you falling prey to the deliciousness that is…BUTTS PIE!"**

"…but this is your face…"

"…**huh?"** Blinking at the declaration, Frisk floated down from the ceiling, head tilting in confusion as they got up, close and personal with their body's face which was sporting…rosy cheeks? **"…huh, so it is…but that aside…"** Cupping their cheeks, much to Chara's surprise at the no doubt cool touch, Frisk giggled as they squirmed under their fingertips. **"…my cheeks ARE as squishy as I claim…but no matter."** Mischievousness dying from their expression, Frisk released their hold on Chara's cheeks, gently butting their heads together in silence, much to the (currently) former ghosts surprise. **"I know you've been wanting to eat some of Toriel's pie for a while now…"** They whispered. **"…and, well, more than that too…but couldn't, because you were pretty much Casper."**

"…I stay by my claim that I am **not** your friendly neighborhood ghost." But none the less, the comparison made them chuckle, something that made Frisk's smile widen just a tad.

"**Then I'll stay by my claim."** Pulling back, albeit reluctantly, Frisk hovered over to the pie. **"I KNOW you're a nice person Chara, even if you don't think it. So…if you don't believe in yourself, can you believe in the me that believes in you?"**

"…you stole that from an anime, didn't you?" Chara deadpanned, lips curling into a knowing frown.

Nonplussed by the accusation, Frisk simply rolled on the balls of their feet. **"May~be~"**

Staring blankly at them, Chara turned away with a huff, muttering "Dork" under their breath as they grabbed the nearby fork. They had to shift a bit, due to Frisk's body being smaller, but soon, they were slowly biting bits and pieces of the pie, as if savoring the taste and recording it in their memory.

…it was cold, and there was an extreme lack of chocolate…but it still tasted like home, and to them, that was more than enough.

Ten minutes later, they were sinking into Chariel near the fireplace, a content smile on their face that struggled to stay in place, especially with the arms currently wrapping themselves around their torso. They **so** wanted to pry them away, but with what they did…well, some uninterrupted cuddle time was reward enough. But…that still begged one question, one they had been meaning to ask Frisk for quite some time. "Frisk."

"**Hmm?"** They murmured in contentment.

"Do you plan on living the rest of your life here?"

"…**is it wrong for me to want to?"** Nuzzling further into Chara's neck, Frisk hummed non-committedly in response. **"It may be a little empty…but Toriel's nice."**

Shifting their neck a bit, Chara noted how Frisk seemed to tighten their hold on them, not to the point it was uncomfortable, but enough to feel. "You don't have any family you'd miss on the surface?" Sure, Human's are beyond redemption, but if there is a pair that raised someone like Frisk, maybe there was a bit of hope for them after all.

"…**not anymore."** Chara didn't ask anymore questions after that, and for that, Frisk felt grateful.

Kids that climb up Mt. Ebott are never seen again, that was how the rumors went…but in reality, it was nothing more than a lie. There've been several kids to climb up the mountain, whether it'd be out of curiosity, a new playground, or something more…but they always came back down by the days end.

Frisk didn't know how the rumor started, or when, but if there was truth to it, and kids **did** vanish in the mountain…then no one cared enough to look, seeing as how children could find, and fall down the hole into the Ruins and not actual adults.

Sneaking a quick peek at Chara, even though it was with their face, Frisk could see that they were falling fast asleep, the rise and fall of their chest becoming more and more in sync. As a ghost, they weren't sure if they could sleep…but at this point, even if Frisk couldn't, tuning out everything else was enough for them, as long as Chara remained their pillow.

"…my child?"

Ears perking lightly at the sound of Toriel's voice, tinged with drowsiness, Frisk tightened their hold onto Chara, not willing to let go of their eternal pillow. _**'…Toriel, Goat sent from the heavens, I love you and yo sneaky ninja like feet, but if you take away my pillow…'**_ Thought's trailing off, Frisk hummed in bemusement as they continued with their cuddle session…even if they were technically hugging themselves. _**'…well, if I'm this cuddlable, then it'll be impossible for Chara to resist ma huggles!'**_ Cackling maniacally inside, their semi-mad laughter was interrupted when Goat Mama gently picked Chara up, resting their head on their shoulders.

Frisk continued to cling to their side like a stubborn koala.

Toriel, however, simply eyed the empty plate on the table, to the shifting, sleeping child in her arms caked with crumbs. "…sneaking a bite to eat in the middle of the night…" Lips curling in amusement, she shook here head in silence. "If you're hungry enough to do this, then I suppose I'll need to adjust the menu for a more filling plan." Eyeing the plate for a moment, she resolved to clean it up after tucking her child back into bed.

"Still…its nice to know you like my pie so much, my child." Taking a turn through the patio, Toriel carefully adjusted the child in her arms, careful not to stir them. "At this rate though, I'm going to need to go on another shopping trip." Maybe even ask if they'd like for her to teach them some recipes at that.

Opening the door into Frisk's room, the idea brought a melancholic smile on their face. "…well, no use talking to myself now, when I can always ask in the morning." Tucking them into bed, she brushed aside their hair, and placed a small cheek on their forehead, making them giggle, and curl in their sleep. "Goodnight, my child." Pulling back, they slowly made their way to the door, careful as to not make any noise.

But instead of noise, something soft, warm, and oh so familiarly heartbreaking reached her ears.

"…goodnight…mom…"

Hand freezing before the door knob, she stood stock still, a flicker of pain and self-loathing filling her SOUL. "…would that make you happy…my child…" She whispered back, voice faint and brittle. "…to call me…mother…?"

…the only answer she received was the rhythmic breathing of a child in peaceful sleep…and really, as the closed the door behind them, shoulders shaking with every step she took away from the door, a small piece hidden deep, deep within the recesses of her self-loathing, was a fragment of hope that made her think…no; something that she wished to be true.

Finding herself standing before an oh so familiar door, she looked back to these seven days…wondering if this was another chance for her to be a Mother again. If so…she hoped so desperately that it wasn't just another lie.

Seven times, she had failed, each one breaking her more and more…and as fire began to spark around her paws, Toriel knew that she wouldn't survive an eighth.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _**And that is the end of the chapter, with Noah not making a single appearance! As I said, this Fic is called Frisktale, not Noahtale, so while there will be times where the POV will switch to Noah, the majority will now be of Frisk and Chara or any of the other Undertale Characters to a lesser extent. At least...that's how I'm making it sound like...maybe...well...XD**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Look forward to the next!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: I'm starting to realize just how annoying time skips are, though given the current set-up...hmm, 8 (9 if you count the Prologue) chapters in and they're **__**still**__** stuck in the Ruins. Granted, some might feel that it's a bit slow…but don't worry y'all, you're not the only ones. XD It'll continue like this for a bit more, but the time when they'll take a step out of the Ruins is near! Though, with how last chapter ended, the how may be more important than the when...and though this took a week to complete, like the last, thankfully that'll change...I hope. XD**_

_**Don't you think? XD **_

_**But I'll leave that to your imaginations, and let you continue on to your reading. Hope you enjoy the chapter~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

"…would this count as Monster Food, since we're using Toriel's ingredients, or Human Food, since I made it?" Frisk asked aloud, licking the cream off their fingers.

"**One, wash your hands before sticking those fingers back in there."** Chara deadpanned, eyes narrowing into slits as they tiptoed their way around with a pout. **"And don't even try sticking them back in there for another taste!"**

Frisk stuck their out their tongue with a cheeky grin, but did as asked anyway, running back to the kitchen with their hands in the air. "My question?" They shouted back.

"**I'll answer when you get back in here!"** Footsteps began tapping against wood. **"I didn't hear that faucet turn!"** It was quickly replaced with low grumbles, intentionally loud enough for Chara to hear as the sound of running water ran it's course. Then it stopped, and the pitter-patter of feet returned. **"Did you dry your hands?"** It stopped, and for a moment, silence resumed.

"…yes?"

"**Really?"**

"Yep!"

"…"

"…alright, no."

"**Then you know what to do."** More grumbling ensued, and Chara could only shake their head as Frisk came back, an all too innocent grin on their face. **"…your hands dry?"**

"…you know, for someone that didn't want to do this, your being awfully prickly about this." They noted dryly, wriggling their fingers. "Anything I should know?"

Brows raising at their accusation, Chara shrugged, turning back to the dough mix on the floor. **"If you're curious, then I possess you while your asleep to take pictures of you doing weird poses to use as blackmail later."**

"Wait…what?"

"**And concerning your question, I…have no idea."** They admitted, taking a quick peek over their shoulders. **"Monster Food is supposed to be made entirely of Magic, so when its eaten, it revitalizes the person eating it."**

Raising a finger, Frisk pauses, attention turning to the dough mix on the floor before huffing in annoyance. "…we're coming back to those pictures later, but what does revitalize mean? And doesn't Toriel hunt down Snails for her pie?" She showed them her favorite hunting spots a couple days ago, where they'd like to hide in the cracks and under nearby rocks.

…it was weird though, how she took some time to stand about from time to time before moving onto the next spot.

"**Revitalize means to freshen up, in a way,"** Chara states, pointing Frisk towards the bowl. **"I don't know the specifics, but say if you get a cut on your finger, eating a bit of Monster Food will heal that right up…on the other hand, how **_**much**_** it heals you depends on how much care and love the baker puts into it."**

"…so it comes back to Intent?" Brows furrowing, they looked down in thought, staring at their hands in curiosity. "Wait…is it even safe for me to eat Monster Food? I'm Human, and we aren't made of Magic…I think…" As much as Toriel's Fireballs scared them, it would be cool if they could use magic too.

"**Don't worry about that,"** Waving off their question, they grinned in silent realization. **"Thinking on it now, Monster Food can't be 100% made of magic, because if that's the case, Mom wouldn't need to go shopping like she is today."** Nor would she need to go Snail Hunting, but that sounds more like a guilty pleasure than anything else. It made them happy, so it was enough for them…but then Chara frowned, catching something in the corner of their eyes. **"…what's wrong now, Frisk?"**

"…Chara, do the other Monster's hate me?"

"**They'd have to care to hate, first of all."** But apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Frisk's frown deepened. **"…what brought this on? Thought you wanted to make a get-well pie."** After a couple of seconds, they still didn't respond, only continue kneading the dough with that blank expression of theirs. **"…all right, another time out for you."** Dropping themselves right behind Frisk, Chara wrapped her arms under their pits, hovering back into the air with an annoyed huff as they plopped the unusually peppy kid on the table.

After a couple moments of silence, as Frisk slowly realized what just happened, a smile grew on their face as they were about to—** "No, I'm not doing that again."** The enthusiasm was killed instantly, dying down to a petulant pout. **"Now then, gonna tell me what's going on, or should we scrap the pie? Can't make a Get-Well Pie if the Baker's depressed about something."** And as much as they do want it dumped, having Mom come back to find that they **did** have pie ingredients left over, and find that they not only hid it, but threw it away in an attempt to escape Math Homework is something Chara very much wants to avoid. Possession is only fun when the body in question is free to move about, and not grounded in their room.

"…"

"…**so, you're still not going to talk?"**

A terse nod.

"**You fine with the ingredients going bad then?"**

…a hesitant shake.

"**Cause that's how this is gonna go if you don't start." **Chara snorted, floating close enough to flick their nose. **"I ain't letting you down after all."** Granted, getting off the table isn't hard, but trying to get past them to do so, however, is. **"So…what's it gonna be?"**

A reserved shake.

"**Okay then…time to make you scream."**

A confused tilt was all they got out when Chara tackled them on the table, forcing Frisk to lie back down on their stomach as they reverse-straddled their back. **"These past two weeks, you've been walking about the house barefoot, something about liking how the wood feels."** Chara noted in growing amusement, sticking firm to their spot as Frisk struggled beneath them. **"Thankfully, Mom makes you take periodic baths you smelly, smelly child."**

"My feet don't smell!" Frisk denied, nearly catching them with an arching foot.

Big mistake, as Chara caught that very foot by the ankle. **"Then your nose is deader than me."** Catching the other foot before it could catch them in the face, they laughed. **"The same can't be said for you."** Switching position's, burying both legs under their left arm, they got a good long look at Frisk as they tried to grab the other end of the table to pull themselves to freedom. Pity that, even as a Ghost, they were still a good couple year's older than them. **"So please, continue being stubborn. I'd love to hear you scream."** To empathize on their threat, when Frisk turned to glare, Chara watched as their entire body writhed by them merely tracing a finger across their sole. **"…hmm, guess I found your tickle spot."** They didn't scream, but then again, seeing them squirm is also fun in it's own right. **"So, ready to give? I'm a merciful deity, so if you submit now, all will be forgiven."**

Frisk blew a razzberry, thus sealing their fate.

_**(30…Minutes…Later)**_

"…I…will…end…you…!" 'Frisk' panted, body twitching as they laid crumbled against the table, breathless giggles escaping their lips as…Frisk (?) lightly stroked the soles of their own feet. "You…have made an enemeeeeYYyYYYAAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After a couple more minutes of sadistic tickling, Frisk decided to let Chara rest, given how eventually, they'd rather return to a rested body, not one covered to the brink of sweat and twitching, sensitive flesh.

But still, even after granting Chara mercy, Frisk didn't remove themselves from their spot on them, preferring to get a closer look at their possessed body, now that Chara's currently in giggling bliss. _**'Did insist I wouldn't let out a peep.'**_Frisk giggled inwardly, lightly tracing a finger along Chara's rosy cheeks. Despite Frisk's darker skin tone, whenever Chara possesses them, their body undergoes a couple…changes, if you could call it that.

One of those changes include rosier cheeks, something that shows a bit more since their skin drops a shade or two to let it show. The only other change is the eye color, though again, not by much as Chara's eyes are still a shade or two darker than their own. _**'Eight-year-old Chara is so adorable~'**_ And though it may have been in their body, with those additions, it honestly looked like Chara is younger than they actually are. _**'…but I guess keeping them here is selfish enough.'**_ Loosening their old on Chara's legs, Fisk cast a cursory glance over their should, expression flat as the nearby bookshelf caught their eye.

"So…that's what's…bugging you…" Chara gasped, gaze following Frisk's line of sight. "…this isn't about the Monster's hating you…is it…?" They didn't respond, but as they twisted their body to lie on their back, Chara didn't feel any resistance from Frisk, who moved to sit by their side, knee's huddled close. "…"

Closing their eyes, Chara sighed, lightly bumping Frisk's…no, their head against the table. It stung, but that was better than the numbness made from constant laughter…not that they didn't deserve it, really. "…oh god, this Get-Well Pie was really for Toriel, wasn't it?" Frisk's silence didn't do them any favors, but if that was the case, then maybe that question a week ago really **was** more than it seemed. "Well, if that's the case, final time asking this." Leaning to their side, Chara poked Frisk's cheek. "Monster grown Ingredient's, like Monster Food, lasts quite a long time. So you still want to bake the pie?" They grinned. "If not, I could always do it myself. Just dump whatever's in there, along with a few…chara-smatic touches."

Frisk raised a brow at them.** "…you plan on sticking my feet in there, aren't you?"**

"He'll sense nothing a-foot if you bake it for him, after all." Chara snickered, wriggling their toes. "It's what he gets for toeing around, stalking us no doubt for our SOLE's."

"…**Your weird."** Frisk decided with a giggle. **"You're weird about feet."**

Turning up their nose, as if insulted, Chara huffed. "Socks were made for a reason, my child. I will not have you stinkin up this place by pitter-pattering those stinky toes all over the Ruins. Think of the scandals!" Besides, the latter was very much a fear of theirs, since they'd rather have shoes or boots on instead of finding themselves bare in the middle of the Underground. Memories of slipping on slime made them shiver, all gooey and sticky. "…speaking of which, don't you even dare try it." They snapped, gaze on their mirror sharpening, much to their amusement.

"**Toriel does it."** Frisk pointed out.

"Mom takes regular baths, and hasn't made 57 regular attempted escapes." Chara deadpanned…before slowly frowning in idle realization. "Why are we still talking about this?"

"**Because you have a foot fetish?"**

"…where did you hear that word?"

"**Read it in one of Toriel's Pun Books."**

Eyes narrowing even further in suspicion, Chara shrugged, deciding that it wasn't worth exploring…yet. "Well, that aside, all that laughter made you work up a sweat, and, being the sensitive child I am, want out." Holding their arms up into the air, as if waiting for something unholy to take them, they wrinkled their nose. "So hurry up and get me out of yo stinky ass body!"

Frisk responded by squishing Chara's cheeks, **"Only because I don't want to sticking my feet into the dough."**

"Ah!" Chara exclaimed, before bopping Frisk on the nose. "Your **stinky** feet."

Blood Red blankly stared back.

Chara suffered for another 30 minutes.

* * *

_**(Noah's POV)**_

[…Frisk…Chara…the treasures of ma SOUL…] Blood dripped from his lower lip, canines buried deep as he forced his hand further into the water. [I love you both, truly…but do you have to be so loud in your flirting?] Sighing in frustration, he leaned over to his side, and wearily splashed water against his face.

It's not as cold as he'd like…but aside from Toriel's place, it was the only area in the Ruin's with water, and…and going beyond the Door at this point would be suicide. _[Not that it's even possible anymore,]_ He mumbled, water dripping from his face. _[But still…it's been a week since then, and no further moves have been made, neither from Toriel…or the other Monster's.]_ Just the thought of those little gnats gave him a splitting headache, and as much as Noah wished it were of fury, it was more annoyance than anything else.

Splashing himself with another lukewarm dose of reality, he rubbed his temples in resignation, hoping to ease the pain. After a couple minutes, it did, but by then, he was back to leaning against the wall, left hand drifting freely in the water by his side. […I…] Licking the blood off his lips, Noah stared into the ever familiar purple he's been growing used to for the past two weeks. […I honestly don't know what to do at this point, not anymore.]

It's been **two** weeks since Frisk's fall into the Underground, and thankfully, nothing's happened to them. No being attacked by Monster's, no Dust decorating **his** hands for such bugs attacking them, and not a single sighting of that pesky buttercup. It's been peaceful…and it scares him.

[…look at me,] Noah muttered, bitterness dusting his words. [Sounding like I **wish** something would happen.] A despicable thought, really…but as he turned his gaze towards the water, hand coming to a halt, his lips quirked in sardonic amusement. […I wonder…would it be so bad if I just introduced myself?] Toriel knows he exists, and Chara's starting to act like a snarkier brat with him every time they meet. Frisk most likely **knows** he exists, but hasn't interacted with him for the most part…though with that little Possession Stunt they pulled a week back, hopefully that won't be the case anymore…

[This…won't end well for me.] Shoulders drooping, a sigh escaped Noah's lips, along with whatever tension that had been slowly building up in his body. [My thoughts are all over the place, and after everything's over…] Leaving the likely possibility unsaid, he took in a deep breath, and let out a laugh filled with resignation. [Enough about me, though.] Tapping his head against the wall, Noah closed his eyes with a smile. [I'm feeling lonely, so if you don't mind, do you mind coming down here to keep me company, Napstablook?]

"**Oh…sorry. I just thought you wanted some alone time.**

* * *

_**A/N: Finally some progress! Frisk's still feeling a bit insecure, and Chara's getting chattier by the day. Toriel's gone shopping though...so maybe the dust littering the City isn't Monster Dust, but just a result of poor house management! XP Who can say, since the general rule of thumb is to never judge something unless you see the body...**_

_**But then again, Monster's don't leave bodies...so...well, there's a dilemma. But who knows! At the very least, Napsty is here, and a chance for truths to come out might have finally arrived! Or not.**_

_**...anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! No more extensive time-skips for a while though, so transition between chapters should be smoother, and come out faster. XD**_

_**Look forward to the next one~**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Napsty is finally here, and you know what that means! Some spoopy beats! And a dead end. After all, things have been relatively peaceful in the Ruins, but now, with Blooky's appearance…well, changes are a must. X3 What sort of changes? Who knows…no, really, I have absolutely NO clue. XD Boo~hoo, pun completely intended. X3**_

_**Now, time to meet our resident spook, AND DON'T LET ME CATCH ANY OF Y'ALL CALLING GHOSTBUSTERS! XDDDDD**_

_**Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

[…I…honestly don't know about that.] Instead of opening his eyes to greet the resident spook, Noah kept them closed. [...but, if you don't mind, can you keep me some company?] He already knew what Blooky looked like, so there was no need, and…and…he just didn't want to open his eyes right now. [I don't feel like being alone right now.] The hypocrisy in those words weren't beyond him, but…that aspect wasn't something he liked focusing on.

"**oh…are you sure…i don't want to be a bother…"**

[Tis fine. You won't be a bother…if anything, you being here helps me.] Turning his head towards Blooky's general direction, a soft smile graced his lips. [It's been a while since I've seen someone who could both see, **and** hear me.] Chara was the only other exception, but then again, counting Toriel and Frisk, Noah's met only a total of 4 Monster's…and he had been avoiding 3 of them for the better part of the week. […you…you can see me…right?]

It was a harrowing, albeit unreasonable thought to have, given his aforementioned declaration, but it was enough to make him tense.

Thankfully, Blooky let those worries rest in peace. **"…yeah…why…am i not supposed to…?"**

[…I'm not sure.] The worry in their voice didn't escape him, but really, Noah was just happy to have someone to talk to. [I haven't seen any Monster's here but Toriel…but she can't see, or hear me. The kid they've taken in…Frisk…they can't either…so you being able to see me helps…since I can't even see myself…] The mirror's in Toriel's house doesn't show his reflection, and neither does the water his hand is swimming in. He could see his hands, and clothes…but never his face. That fact never really bothered him until now, but now that he's had some time to think…well… _[…so, this is what boredom does to a person.]_

"…"

[…]

"…"

[…you still there?] He asked, lips twisting into a bemused grin.

"…**yeah…"** Tilting his head to the side, Noah stared, grin softening. **"…do you want me to go…?"**

[Nah. As I said, it's fine…but I suppose that by being silent, I'm not doing a good job of showing that I wanted some company…] Chuckling awkwardly at that, he sighed. […well, I suppose some introductions are in order…my name's Noah.]

"**ah my name is napstablook…but i guess you already knew that…"**

Perking his head up at that, Noah frowned, wincing at that little slip-up. [I heard your name once in the room next door to the one with the Spider-Bake Sale.] Technically not a lie, since his first interaction with the Ghost **was** in that room…possessing…oh dear god, did he inadvertently possess a child?!

"…**oh…i'm sorry if i said something i shouldn't have…i just wondered…"**

_[…okay, feel your sins crawling on your back later…]_ Shaking his head, Noah opened his eyes with a reluctant sigh. [Nah, I just realized something…harrowing about that time.] Holding up his hand, however rude it was, he stopped Blooky eye's from drooping due to how his words may have been interpreted. [Nothing bad about you, but something I might have done.]

"**oh…sorry i made you remember something bad…should I go…?"**

His attempt died before it even reached home, may it rest in peace. [No worries.] Noah huffed, focusing his attention to the water. [The reason why I wanted company is…I…] Trailing off, he hummed in silence as the water drifted about his hand in rippling silence. […I have a habit of overthinking things when left to my own devices.] A bad one at that. [It can lead to rather depressing thoughts…and I tend to freeze up in paralyzing fear because of it…] If he were born in the Undertale verse, that'd probably be his main SOUL trait…and he's already seen one person's variation of that.

Just the memory of the actions of that abomination made Noah bury his fingers in frustration, but the jolt of pain that ran up his arm spooked him out of that thought.

"…**you're hurt…are you okay…?"** Hovering into sight, hesitantly, Napstablook looked into the water. **"…burns…your hand is…burnt…?"**

It was a question that made him think, but as he turned to eye Blooky, Noah bit back a hiss in annoyance, fingers shaking in the water. […I got into an accident a week back.] Slipping his hand out slowly, he eyed the splotches of faded pink with trepidation, and sighed. [It was my fault though…and, well…I've been avoiding the issue ever since.] And speaking of issue…now that he's got a good look at him, Blooky looks remarkably similar to how they're portrayed in the game.

Albeit fuller, since he isn't an 8-bit pixelated image on a screen. Wasn't as big as Noah'd thought they'd be; only somewhere between 4-5 ft, but white body aside, guess that trying to find the right shade of black to represent the sclera of Blooky's eyes looked pretty impossible, since there seemed to be this weird…sensation that it's both shiny and…not…? Probably didn't make any sense, but since Napstablook continued to shift around the water white line in between his eyes furrowing in thought, he supposed continuing the conversation would be best.

[…Napstablook, you okay?]

"…**huh…oh…"** Tilting their head up, Napstablook stared. **"…yeah…sorry…it's just…why haven't you healed your hand yet…?"**

Blinking in surprise, Noah ah'd in understanding. […it's because I don't want to have it healed…]

"…**you don't…?"** He could hear the question in their voice, echoing as it was…but it made him grin.

[Call me sentimental…but that accident I mentioned…] Tilting his head forward, he slipped his hand back into the water, watching the ripples distort the rooms reflection. [I…said some pretty horrible things.]

"**oh…did you mean them…the horrible things, i mean…?"**

Humming in silence, he traced a scarred finger across the water's surface, the searing sting dying down to mere pricks. […I did…every word at that…] Lips dropping, he sighed. [I'm…generally a nasty person. Real nasty, even when I know there's no reason to…but what happened then made me blurt out all sorts of things. Before I knew it…everything had been said…]

Tilting their head to the side, Napstablook turned, staring off in space in thought, before slowly hovering down the sit beside Noah, as best they could anyway, since they were a ghost. **"…are you sorry…?"**

Burying his head into his knees, Noah replied with a mumbled […definitely.]

"…**hmm…i…know this may not mean much…coming from me i mean, but shouldn't you apologize…"** Silence stretched on between the two, and for a moment, Napstablook shifted, eyes drooping. **"…it gets lonely when all you do is watch…saying sorry becomes harder as time goes on…not that it matters for me, since i'm a ghost…]**

[…I'll keep your words in mind.] It wasn't hard to guess what Blooky had been referencing with that, but, for the life of him, Noah wondered if that bit of unlively advice was meant for them as much it was for him. […but…that aside, can I ask why you decided to visit the Ruins? At the moment, it's a bit…desolate, for some reason.] Eyes drifting around the room, he recalled the past two weeks in full, before sighing in annoyance. [None of the other Monsters have popped up for the last 3 weeks…so…it's been a bit lonely.]

"**hmm…"** Following Noah's line of sight, Napstablook tilted their head forward in silence. **"…oh…i usually come here when i want to be alone…no one is usually here…so it was a quiet place for me to get away…"**

[…get away?] Brows furrowing in worry, he frowned. [Is something happening outside the Ruins?]

"…**hmm...? …outside…?"** Brow…or at least, what Noah think's is their brow, furrowed in thought. **"no…it's not because of anything outside…though things have been getting weird…with the dreams and all…"**

[…dreams?] Tilting his head towards Napstablook, Noah's frown twitched, setting itself into a thin line. […what do you mean by Dreams?] The answer he received was…confusing, but at the same time, telling.

**[…of a human killing everyone…maybe…]** Unaware of his shifting expressions, Blooky continued. **[…its weird…some say the human is nice and saved them…others cry from the nightmares of being killed…over…and over…and over…]**

_[…so…this world…]_ Expression relaxing in contemplation, he hummed in silence. […what do you think? You've been in the Ruins for a while…so…do you think the Human is dangerous…?] Napstablook never went against Frisk, or Chara in the Genocide Routes, so what the little specter can actually do is…unknown, really, aside from what was shown. _[Killing a Ghost is…well, not impossible…but…]_

"**i don't know…my opinion doesn't matter much…but i think they're nice…?"** With a note of uncertainty, they frowned. **"toriel was very lonely before they came…but now she's smiling so much more now…but everyone else…"**

[Why don't you talk to them yourself then?]

"**no…i wouldn't want to be a bother…"**

Waving off Blooky's concern, Noah grinned. [Don't worry. The Runt is more a hugger than anything else…and they haven't hurt Toriel in these past couple weeks…so they aren't the Human from everyone's dreams.] Not if he has anything to say about it, but seeing the hesitation in the ghost's eyes, he decided to cast a trail of…ectoplasm? Did that count as a pun? […well, if you're undecided on what to talk about…maybe you two have something in common? I hear they like music…so…do you like music…?] Kind of a not-so-subtle jab there, but seeing as they perked up a bit at that, he found that not much else can be said. [What do you say?]

"…"

[…you don't have to answer now.] Shaking his head, his grin softened. [If you want, I can go over first and show you they mean no harm.]

"…**are you sure…?"**

[Yeah…besides, I need to apologize anyway, as you said.] Staring at the burns on his hand, Noah huffed. [I've waited far too long to give Toriel her apology…and I suppose now is better than later.] Getting up on his feet, he blinked, stumbling forward as the muscles in his legs trembled. […just give me a couple seconds. Numb legs and all.] Patting down his knees a couple times, he nodded, stomping on the ground to test the amount of strength he could put on it. […alright then, ready to go?]

Rising from the floor themselves, Napstablook simply stared, eyes drooping in uncertainty. **"…sure…but…if you don't mind…can we just meet at toriel's…? i don't want to slow you down…"**

Brows raising, Noah shrugged. [You wouldn't, not really…but if that's what you want, then sure…but before you go, mind if I ask you something?"

"**about what…?"**

[Before you came here…was there anyone else who planned on coming into the Ruins?]

Turning their back away from the door, Napstablook hovered in place for a moment, thinking. **"…i…don't know…? there was talk in waterfall…but no one mentioned the ruins…so…"** Tilting their head forward, their body slowly faded from sight. **"…hmm…sorry…i don't know if anyone else is coming…"** And with that, they vanished from sight, leaving Noah to their thoughts.

_[…I need to control my thoughts better.]_ Lips curling into a weary frown, a small glance at his hand told him more than enough reasons why. _[Blooky's a shy ghost, and aside from their firs…on second thought, that meeting is void, so they haven't done anything to warrant extermination.]_ If there was one thing Sans did right, it was that he didn't act on the experiences and knowledge of Past Timelines…and as much as Noah'd hate to admit it, he should probably do the same. _[Murder shouldn't be the first thing to resort…and…the less chances Frisk has to understand about Save and Loads, the better.]_

His conversation with Blooky already answered a lot of questions. Not all of them, unfortunately, but enough to narrow down the possibilities immensely. _[…apologizing to Toriel comes first, though.]_ Taking one last look at the water, hoping to catch the briefest of reflections…Noah was met with only the ceiling, and sighed. _[…I really am a nasty person.]_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I admit, I honestly wasn't so sure how to write Blooky, and this chapter was supposed to be so~ much bigger...so, apologies for the rather lack-luster performance and all. Maybe. XP**_

_**But to the point, some questions have been inadvertently answered! Well, not really, as all it did was narrow down the scope of possibilities by a wide margin. Brings up a few other questions, but it also adds a tad more dan...wait, why am I telling you this?!**_

_**Erase the last three sentences from your memory banks. 83**_

_**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Look forward to the next one!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Okay, last chapter kinda left itself on a dark note, all things considered, but hopefully, this one will pick up the mood! Kind of a back and forth situation we're goin' on here, so no Time Skips, as I promised before~**_

_**And now I'm blabbering. Hope you enjoy the chapter~**_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

"**Great. So now you have stinky, AND filthy feet."**

"_Your still on about that?!"_

"What was that my child?"

"I was tempted by the voice in my head~" Frisk replied back instantly, in a sing-song tone as the rolled around the balls of their feet.

Raising a bemused brow, Toriel traced a finger across their neck, making them giggle under her touch as she turned her gaze to the dough dripping from her fur. "They must have been pretty persuasive to convince a good child like yourself to commit such atrocities."

"_They made me __**believe**__ I can fly~"_ Without changing a beat, much to Chara's choking laughter in the background, Frisk let loose a shit-eating grin. _"They made me believe I can __**touch**__ the sky~"_

Holding back a snort herself, Toriel's eyes narrowed, only to blink in surprise as dough dripped onto her nose from above. "…well, at the very least, you touched the ceiling my child." Letting her gaze drift up, she stared at the tiny footprints that littered her roof, bits and pieces of pie mix dripping here and there, thankfully nowhere near her books and recliner. "And **made**, my child?" Gently picking Frisk up from under their shoulders, Toriel traced her hands over her child's shoulder blades making them squirm and squeal in her grasp. "I don't think I've ever seen a set of wings on a Human?" Applying more pressure, but just a pinch, she kept her tone even as Frisk tried to climb over her shoulders in their attempt to escape. "Might they be hidden~?"

Grin widening outside of Frisk's sight, Toriel felt a heartfelt laugh bubble from her SOUL at their childish squeals. Granted, they were still going to get punished for causing such a mess **AFTER** she's cleaned them up, but there was no need to cross at a bit of mischievous. To empathize that, she traced her index across her child's spine, making them curl back in surprise as they erupted into more giggling proclamations that they **didn't** have wings hidden somewhere, waist and arms twisting in attempts to stop her fun. _'Such a sensitive child they are.'_ But then again, she couldn't be too careful after all. Who knows what this child might be hiding~?

By the end of it, however, Toriel realized that she **may** have gotten a bit lost in it, considering how Frisk was currently being held up by their legs, that same, infectious grin still on their face. "I guess you don't have any wings after all, my child."

Their response was to latch their arms around as much as her waist as they could. "Nope!" They laughed, popping the 'p'.

"Then might you explain how you walked on my walls and ceiling?" Carefully unlatching their arms, she set them back down on their feet with a gentle plop. Evidence at its finest, or squishiest, as Frisk is fond of using. "Or are you part Spider instead of Bird?" Holding up her hands, fingers wiggling in mock-threat, a snort finally did escape as Frisk ran behind her recliner with an embarrassed squeal. "I'll take that as a no…so will you tell me now, or shall I find out when giving you your bath?"

Frisk poked their head out from the side, brows narrowed in suspicion, before slipping back behind it. **"Go ahead and accept your fate, Spiderchild. The sooner you get clean, the faster this atrocious stench goes away."** Hovering right above them, mocking grin on their face, Chara continued on snickering, as if they had nothing to do with this.

They considered throwing them under the bus, but had another idea instead. "I could always just force you to take the bath instead, you know."

"**Yeah…no."** Grin dropping to a placid frown, Chara huffed. **"I have no idea how you did that earlier, but there is no way I'm coming anywhere near you when you feel like running from bath time." **

Frisk responded by kicking their foot up, tracing a mix covered toe across Chara's rosy cheeks, grinning in satisfaction as they reeled back in a mixture of surprise, and delayed revulsion as they immediately wiped it off without a second thought. Aiming a glare at Frisk, Chara wrinkles their nose in disgust. **"…really?"**

Frisk responded once more by leaning back into the cheer, raising their feet in the air as they pointed at not only the pie mix covering their soles and toes, but a good portion of their clothes and face.

Leaning forward, brows furrowed in thought, Chara crossed her arms. **"…I don't see your point."** Tracing a finger across their nose, they rubbed the mix in between their fingers, before flicking it away. **"You're always covered in filth at some point."**

"…true, true…but…" Pointing towards the silver bowl near the table, Frisk raised a brow in accusation. "You pushed me!"

"**Ah!"** Holding up a finger, Chara grinned. **"I **_**dropped**_** you. The drop is important, I think."**

"Right into the pie mix?"

"**You a chubby child."** Tilting their head, a flicker of dough shot right by as they dived forward, poking at Frisk's stomach making them unintentionally giggle. **"But that's okay, I tolerate you the weigh you are anyway."**

Face falling flat, Frisk was about to reply when Toriel's voice returned in the room. "My child? Are you still there?"

"…The voice in my head made a bad pun about my weight!" Blowing a raspberry at Chara who simply rolled their eyes, Frisk popped their head out from behind the recliner. "I'm considering an exorcising routine with them, what do you think?"

Only one snort could be heard in the room, much to their confusion, and it was obvious who it was from. "…Toriel?" Crawling out from their hiding space, they ignored Chara's snickers, casting a curious glance around the room in thought. "…You haven't been Goat-napped, have you? I know it usually happens with cows, but I think goats are dairy too…I think!"

"…**seriously? Alien Abduction is your first conclusion?"**

"I'm living inside a house under a mountain with a Goat Lady that can shoot fireballs, cook the best pie EVA and am talking to a sassy ghost."

"**What can I say? I'm a gift to the world." **

Giving Chara the driest stare they could for that interruption, eyes closed as they were, Frisk pouted. "How is Alien Abduction impossible?"

"…**because we're under a Mountain."**

"Mole People then!"

"…**I am so done with you."**

"Well I'm not done with you!" Leaping into the air, in hopes to catching the sassy specter, Frisk's plans were foiled when a pair of furry hands came out from behind the reclining chair, halting their progress to glorious conquest! "…great, now I'm being kidnapped." Turning to meet their captive, Frisk stared blankly as a snort escaped from Toriel's mouth, breaking whatever stern, motherly expression she was going for. But really, they only had one thing to say.

"…seriously? I'm not even sure if that counted as a pun!"

Laughing none the same however, Toriel pulled Frisk close. "It really didn't, my child, but I kid you not, it was a good pie." Chortling at the flat stare sent her way, she flicked a couple more pieces of dough out of their hair. "Crust me when Eye say you have potential, dough for now, let's get you cleaned up. I'll give you a tu-toriel on puns later."

"Does this mean I'm not being pun-nished?"

"Trying to appeal to my punnier nature won't be so easy, my child." Toriel huffed, bemused as they pouted in disappointment. "If you stay on your best behavior, and **not** try to escape while I bathe you, you'll only have to help me clean up this mess you made." Gaze drifting towards the ceiling, her brows furrowed in consideration. "Though a change of clothes will be needed, as to assure you won't need **another** bath afterwards." Giving them a pointed gaze, she restrained a chuckle when they turned away with the poorest excuse of a whistle she's ever heard. "And if that does happen…no attempts **then** either."

"I make no promises." They replied bluntly, grinning smugly. The look Toriel gave them in response, however, was a mixture of bemusement, and cooing delight. The former for their cheekiness, and the latter for being just that cute. They'd recognized the gaze of cheek-pinching anywhere, after all. It was something…something…brows furrowing, Frisk hummed in silence, burying themselves further into Toriel's shoulder as she positioned them firmly on her left arm.

"…hmm, are you tired, my child?"

Opening their eyes, piercing red stared into curious, and mildly concerned purple, but after a couple seconds, they turned the other cheek with a grin. "Nope. Just planning my escape." That grin fell through when they were simply met with another set of red, albeit of a deeper shade. _'…what's that grin for?'_

Chara responded with a shrug, and jutted their thumb to Toriel.

"What time do you plan on being back then, my child?"

Turning their head back around on Toriel's shoulder, Frisk frowned. "Be back? From what?"

"From your little escape attempt, of course?" She replied, gently patting their back. "Since you have **no** intention of taking a bath, I figured that after cleaning up the Dining Room, I could get started on some of my famous Snail Pie."

'_Crazy goat mama says what?'_

Unaware of Frisk's internal confusion, she continued. "I had planned on cooking some Chocolate Pie, to celebrate the occasion," Toriel stated quickly, noting the external confusion on their face, but it was when their brows raised above their hairline at what she said next that nearly made her break character. "You see, there was something I wanted to ask you, and if experience told me anything, bribing a child with sweets is a good way to get into their good graces."

"…wait, did you just say bribe?"

"But since you plan on escaping from your much-needed bath, I guess it'll give me the excuse to treat myself, since my little taste-tester won't be around during the baking."

"Needed? Are you saying I smell to—no, before that, don't try to change the subject! I'm onto you!" Pausing, Frisk shook their head, moving away from Toriel's shoulder with a scowl, pointing two V-signed fingers first at their eyes, before pointing it towards Toriel. "My stomach's loyalty knows no bounds, and will not cave to mere taste-testing!" Then their expression softened, as curiosity quickly replaced smug pride. "Tasting what exactly?"

"Depends on you, my child." She grinned, slowly making her way towards the foyer. "If you choose to escape Bath Time, you'll be eating Snails when you come back, but if you don't, it'll be chocolate."

Brow's furrowing, Frisk frowned. "…there's no right answer to this, is there." They didn't like Chocolate, **or** Snails, and while they've never tasted the latter, they didn't want to bet their taste buds on a Goat's diet. _'…Chara, do you feel up to baking Pie with Toriel?'_

Head perking up, their eyes cast a quick glance to the kitchen, before following after them into the hallway. **"You don't plan on running away?"**

'_Chocolate's the lesser of two evils.'_

Eyes twitching, Chara held back from flicking Frisk's nose. **"We'll come back to that comment later…but, are you sure?"**

'_Bout what?'_

"**About not spending some more time with Mom."** Hovering ahead, floating right by Toriel's head, Chara followed her line of sight as she stopped right in front of the bathroom. **"I'm pretty sure she's been wanting to bake with you for a while now."**

Before Frisk could reply, they were gently set down on their feet. "Wait here for a bit, my child." Toriel states, petting their hair. "I'll need to retrieve a quick change of clothes from my room. I assume you'll not escape while I'm gone?"

Humming in contentment as Toriel patted their hair, Frisk gave them the A-Okay sign, before turning to eye the Bathroom door with a tilt of their head. "I promise to behave for at least 3 Minutes." They grinned cheekily.

Toriel simply shook their head in amusement, ruffling their hair before continuing down the hall. "I suppose that's the best I'll get out of you for now."

Giggling in response, Frisk let their expression soften when Toriel closed the door to their room with a distinct click. "…what do you think she meant about occasion?"

"**Occasion?"** Brows furrowing for a moment, Chara blinked, landing right by Frisk's side in silence. **"Oh, what she said before. Honestly…not ringing any bells. I've been dead for who knows how long, so the answer to that question is closed to me as much as it is you."** Wrapping their hands behind their back, they bent forward, and looked back up at Frisk who was still staring at the door. **"Wood you happen to have today's date, Frisk?**

Frisk blew a razzberry at them for their troubles. "

"…**cute, **_**real**_** cute."** They deadpanned, whipping the spittle off their face.

"Nope, just adoorable." Their nose was flicked for that, but it was worth seeing the reluctant grin worm its way onto Chara's face. Shaking their head, Frisk turned at the sound of a click, Toriel coming out of her room with a bundle of fresh clothes in her arms.

She noticed them staring. "Well then, I guess we're having Chocolate tonight."

Frisk's grin widened. "If the chocolate is as sweet as you, I wouldn't mind having seconds." They were made with a set of stares, both surprised, though the former sunk it's way into annoyance while the latter patted their head in amusement, shoulders shaking in restrained laughter.

"Y-you are just adorable, my child!"

Turning to face Chara, Frisk's grin widened as their eye's narrowed in warning. **"Frisk…your horrible attempt at puns is torture enough. Don't you start Flirting too."**

'…_oh…oh this is going to be fun.'_ Tugging lightly at Toriel's dress, regaining their attention, Frisk wrapped their around her as much as they could, looking up with a large smile. "Being cute comes with being a kid, but you'd be the judge of that, since you are just as adoorable, Lady Toriel!"

"…**Declaration of war aside, really? Reusing the same pun? Really?"**

Raising a brow, a snort escaped her lips as she motioned her child through the door. "Quite the flirt, aren't you, my child!" She laughed. "I'm flattered, but I'm sure you could do better than an old woman like me." Patting their head before they could say anything more, she huffed in amusement at the ever-present cheeky grin on the child's face.

Taking hold of their hand, Toriel took a moment to revel in how small it was in her hand, before burning those thoughts away. "Now then, you'll be on your best behavior, right? No escaping?"

Without turning away from her, Frisk's left arm snapped towards the side out of her sight. "I still need to taste that chocolate!"

"**Huh?! Let go!"**

'_If I'm being forced into this, you're coming with me, my pillow!'_ Not allowing them a moment to react, Frisk followed after Toriel, pulling Chara into the bathroom for a much-needed bonding session! _'If I have to eat chocolate, you must resign yourself to being my cuddle bug through it all~~'_ Unaware to a little ghost's screams, Toriel closed the door behind them with a slightly bemused click.

_**(Noah's POV)**_

[…well, that was a thing.] Leaning away from the window, he wondered if Toriel's place had soundproofing, since closing a door wou—

"**o-OI! HANDS OFF THE SHIRT FRISK!"**

Ah, there it is, [and, as you can see, aside from being a tad…frisky, the kids nice enough.] Though that might be understating it, since they're currently forcing a ghost into bath time with them.

"**BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! HELP!"**

Lips twitching, Noah chuckled nervously, Blooky's gaze shifting from through the window, to him. [Okay, definitely understating it, but I swear they're a good kid.] He admitted, shoulders drooping. [Usually they stick with puns, but now it seems like they've moved onto flirting.] Just surprised it took this long, if he was being honest though.

The option to flirt was there as soon as they got the phone, but since they had Chara to play with instead of just Toriel, maybe a majority of their energy was being spent on them? Turning their attention back through the window, Noah frowned in slight worry. [I'm just worried what Toriel will end up thinking, if Frisk ends up getting more and more physical with Chara. It's nice seeing the two play together—"

"**STALKER, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THE—"** Chara's gasps for help was drowned out by the sound of splashing water, and Frisk's maniacally adorable laughter.

[—but I'm worried that this little event here will clue her in on Frisk's _imaginary friend_ being not as imaginary as she thought.] And Noah ignored it all, nonplussed by the no doubt dastardly deeds happening behind those walls…though he was curious about why Toriel is silent through the whole ordeal. Surely, she'd scold the runt on proper bathroom etiquette, since running around can lead to a rather…slippery slope.

"…**stalker…?"**

[…yeah, okay, I'm not even going to try denying that anymore.] Resisting the urge to sigh, he leaned against the windowsill with a huff instead. [As stated before, the only one that can see me is Ghost Runt in there, but with you being here, guess the list just got bigger.] Metta is a big iff though, since there was never any inclination, he, or any of the other Dummies could see Chara. [At this point, even with how empty the Ruins have been these past couple weeks, I'm just watching them from the side to make sure nothing happens.]

"**YOU!"** Jumping in mild surprise as Chara's head phased through the door, the first thing he noted was their hair slick and dripping with water. **"So help you, help me or I WILL END YOU!"** They bared with gritted teeth, tone clearly showing the strain they were under as they tried, so desperately tried to phase further through the door inch by inch.

"My Child! What in heavens are you doing?!" Oh, and there was Toriel's voice, finally making itself known.

"Cter is trying to escape bath time Goat Mom! Help me get them back into the tub for a good _cleansing_!" And finally came Frisk calling out…

Blinking, he turns— **"Keep your eyes to my face Stalker!"** Chara snapped, much to his annoyance.

[…okay, one **Cter**,] Noah snorts, amused by the ravenous glare sent their way. [Is that you're what, 10? 12? Yeah…no. Sides, I already know you've only got eyes for the one pulling at your legs.]

"**I DO—"** Cut mid-way as their concentration took a dip, Noah's grin widened in amusement as they nearly vanished back through the door. Toriel was probably just watching, cause otherwise the runt wouldn't be able to take back air like they are now.

[Yeah, and two,] Wrapping his knuckles against solid glass, Noah couldn't resist the shit-eating grin decorated his lips, eyes shut into little smiles. [Water am I gonna do about this window?]

Whatever curse, threat, or promise of violence Chara was going to shout was cut off in an instant, whatever they managed to slip through the door vanishing quickly back where it came without an ounce of hesitation.

"My child, is…your friend back in the room?" Toriel asked from beyond the wood, confusion and a mild hint of…something he couldn't quite figure out,

"Yep! They're right in my arms, all squishy and wet…and completely under my mercy!" Childish giggles ensued, but was quickly cut short. "Also, they need soap! Their hair is usually so straight, but I wanna see it silky and shiny with a ribbon on it! As long as I'm touching them, you'll be able to too! So help me put them in a dress while we're at it! They'll look **fabulous** for me!"

Tuning out the bloody murder that came afterwards, Noah snorted, shaking their head in amusement. He wasn't the only one laughing though, for quiet, breathless chuckles echoed besides him. Turning, Noah found a small smile on Blooky's face. […so…not so bad, are they?]

"…**no…the human reminds me of someone…but a good someone…"** Closing their eyes, Napstablook hummed a quiet, short tune, before slowly floating away. **"…do you really think they'll like my music…? it's not very good…but i'm getting better…"**

Reaching out to pat the ghost on the back, to reassure him that everything was gonna go fine, Noah stopped moments before. […don't worry. They will…but maybe instead of telling, it's better to show?] Pulling back his arm, fingers clenching behind his back, he hummed in thought. [Do you think you could somehow bring it here for them to listen too? I'd take them to Waterfall…but I don't think it'd be safe outside the Ruins for them, with what you've been saying about nightmares and all.]

The door standing between him and the giggling child within…feels so much wider than it did before. […I'm scared they might meet a Monster who would attack them out of fear…and with Asgore's law…] Trailing off, Noah's leaned back against the wall in reluctance.

Opening their eyes, Blooky's brows turned pensive as he looked down. **"…i…have some tapes i could bring them…?"** They admitted, after a couple moments. **"…they're back in my place…in waterfall i mean…so if the human can't come…i can go bring them here…?"**

Lips curling into a smile, Noah stared at Blooky for a couple seconds, before nodding. […I'd appreciate if you would. I…can't interact with Frisk or Toriel as much as I'd like to…so it'd be nice if there was another friend around for them to play with.] He noted the specks of blue dusting what he assumed were Blooky's cheeks, but it seemed to be enough, as they slowly began to fade away.

"…**oh…okay…i'll go get them now…"** Smiling softly, Napstablook shook their head, tears welling up in their eyes. **"i mostly come here to be alone…but i guess i met someone nice today…well…"** Eyes drifting through Toriel's window, their grin widened just a smidgen. **"…some nice people…heh…"** And with that, he finally faded away from view, slow enough to make him think the blue specks on his cheeks were just that, but not enough to make Noah to forget seeing a flicker of yellow shuffling about.

_[…well, at least that's one fight Frisk won't have to go through.]_ Still, while he was worried about what Frisk had in mind with this little stunt of theirs, Noah honestly thought that whether it was now, or later, the old goat was going to find out about Chara sooner or later…or Cter, as Frisk so aptly put.

He hadn't heard everything, only arriving when Toriel left the runts to themselves, but it was enough to gather some guesses. _[…still, I was always wondering what was __**under**__ renovation behind the locked door, but it'd make sense if it was the washroom.]_ The reason for the sign itself leads to some rather…negative conclusions, but nothing to worry about.

Not when Karma has it out for him. [First Blooky…Frisk's actions…and now the resident weed…] Something was going to happen soon…but for the death of him, he could only hope it was something good.

_**(? POV)**_

In a dimly lit room, a door slowly creeks open.

* * *

_**A/N: Finally I'm done! Wow, this one took longer than I thought. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter~ Decided to leave a couple hints here for those who might want to take a guess at where the story's gonna go...in like, a chapter or two, since I'm not giving freebies that far in...anymore. XI**_

_**That's my 'Hmph' Face. XD But on a side note, Frisk has started to Flirt! Because where would Undertale be without the little runt trying to woo every Monster in the Underground?**_

_**But let's see, we got some more Fluff between Toriel and the Runt's, and there will definitely be consequences with this little stunt, since the things both Frisk and Chara have been trying to avoid slammed right in their faces. As for that last line...well, it was on purpose. XD Try and guess, and whoever get's it right receives a Cyber Cookie. XP**_

_**Hope you enjoy the next chapter when it comes.**_


	12. Author Note

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Okay! Sorry to say, but this is NOT an Update. The actual Update will come the following week come Sunday/Monday, and while it's basically a week late, there's a good reason for it...ASIDE from Uni, I mean. XD**_

_**I've taken a look at the previous chapters I've posted, and I mean, REALLY took a look at them. I can admit, that I started this story mostly to sate an urge to write something Undertale Related, so I may have gone off the deep end when writing the first couple chapters...which resulted them in being rather short, much to my chagrin. XP**_

_**But the reason for this Author's Note is because of the inconsistencies I've found in my Writing. Inconsistencies that have, for the better term, affected the story to a small amount, which results in some pauses here and there. I can work around them, naturally, but I feel as if leaving things as they are would leave for a rather Unsatisfying End to the Ruin's Arc, so a Rewrite might be in the works...well, not so much a rewrite, as an info addition, so the main point behind the chapters themselves would be the same, only with more scenes and information to enjoy and speculate with.**_

**_Better to get this done now, rather than do it later down the line, with who knows how many chapters needed to work with. And while I know there are quite a few of you who enjoy the story as is, I've decided to leave things alone for the moment. The Rewritten Chapters WILL come, but I won't be posting them until I've got them all written down to replace the original, unless you all'd rather see them posted the moment they're done. I'll leave a Poll on my Profile Page for you all to decide._**

_**Rewritten Chapters aside though, Chapter 11 will still be posted though, only in the style I plan on rewriting the Prologue to Chapter 9 in order to give everyone a taste of what to expect. So I apologize for the delay, and hope you enjoy the upcoming Chapters and Rewrites. X3**_


	13. Prologue (Rewrite)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine.**_

_**A/N: Okay~ Yeah, apparently Chapter 11 WON'T be coming. Going through these Rewrites, I've realized that some scenes will need to be moved around…tee~hee~**_

_**So yeah, some scenes will come in earlier chapters than later to fix things up, along with the new information. So 11 won't be coming, but good news is, is that the Rewritten Chapters will be coming sooner. As soon as I'm done, I'll be replacing a Chapter every two I complete, starting from here. So I hope you enjoy, or re-enjoy, the Prologue!**_

_**P.S: Made a couple references to some AU's~**_

_**P.S.S: This is an Edit, just to let everyone know that the Original Chapters will Remain since I'm not really sure if the Notifications are set off by just replacing the chapter with the Rewritten one. XD Didn't seem to count as an Update, but okay. XD**_

_**Undetermined Beginnings**_

* * *

[Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth…Monsters, and Humans. There was amity between the two, and while not exactly the best…both were happy…but…] Buried in a field of gold, he trailed off in silence, the fuzzy trail of leaves brushing against his cheeks.

[…it was a peace too fragile for words, as Humans grew fearful of what their neighbors were capable of. For with the power to absorb Human Souls, a single Monster could gain unfathomable power.] Lifting a hand, his gaze turned to the golden petals by his side, and idly wondered…just how the most beautiful of flowers, could be just as poisonous.

[One day, because of this fear, the Humans attacked, and war broke out between the two races.] Gently stroking them in between his fingertips, his lips curled at how fragile it felt. [Blood had been split on one side, just as dust caked the others…but in the end, the Humans were victorious.]

Taking a deep breath, fresh air filled his lungs as he pulled his fingers away, pushing himself up enough to lean against his arms. Enough to stare at the rays of light slipping through the cracks above. [Together, they sealed the Monsters under a mountain with a Magic Spell…away from the suns warmth. To never see the stars again, or feel the ocean breeze…] Closing his eyes to the ceiling, he sighed, tilting his head to his side. [To suddenly lose something that's always been there…I wonder…] Eyes opening, he reached out with a soft frown, gently brushing aside brown curls. […have you ever felt something like that?]

The slow, steady rise of their chest was his only response, but the small smile on their lips told him some things.

He smiled in kind, as Frisk continued sleeping on their bed of flowers, curled on their sides, and amusingly enough, seemed perfectly in place with that goldenrod complexion of theirs. […in hindsight, I really should be freaking out right now, you know?] Kid had poofy, brown locks in desperate need of a haircut…but, well he couldn't say much on that regard, considering the black tail trailing over his shoulder. [Probably hasn't sunk in yet, all things considered, but looking at you now, sleeping without a care in the world, I can't help but worry about the steps you'll need going forward.]

Prodding their cheeks, he bit back a smile when the runt batted his hand away, groaning in annoyance. _[Light sleeper…]_ Grin thinning, he moved from their rather squishy cheeks, to lightly poking their sides. This time, their hand came a bit faster, matched with an airy giggle…but still, Frisk was asleep. _[…light giggles too…]_ This Frisk looked to be around 8, so thankfully, he won't be dealing with tween filled with sass, but unfortunately, that also meant he won't get front row tickets to watching the others deal with said sass.

A grave loss, one that made his shoulders droop in disappointment.

That disappointment was quickly replaced by a shit eating grin, as he prodded the sleeping child's side once more, eliciting airier giggles and sluggish swipes. [Such a squishy child you are,] He chuckled, continuing his little crusade much to Frisk's dismay. [A squishy, ticklish child trapped in a world of Monster's.] By now, Frisk was lying flat on their back, chest rising up and down in weary exhaustion as breathless giggles escaped their lips. No doubt, they were awake now, but still groggy enough to return to their side, curling back up in favor of continuing their nap in the flowerbed.

[Lazy little runt, aren't you?] He laughed. [I can tell Sans'll love you already runt.] Grin softening, he made to pull away when he felt something soft tugging at his fingers. Looking down, he blinked, brows raising in amusement. […make that Papy too.] Sitting back down, he could already feel Frisk's fingers curling around his own with a pleased hum. It was a cute sight…but not something he could enjoy.

[…why…why did you have to climb Mt. Ebott…] This kid was destined to be either the Monster's savior…or destroyer…but now…now…as Frisk curled by his side…as their small, fragile hands wrapped around his own, he couldn't help but fear what was to come. [Childish curiosity doesn't warrant climbing a mountain…not alone…so why…?] Biting down hard on his lower lip, Noah's voice cracked as reality slowly began to dawn on him.

All's fun and games when no one gets hurt…but…it's not a game. Not anymore, and really, it made him wonder if it ever really was.

Closing his hand over Frisk's, as if to reassure himself that they were still there, his expression soured. _[…no use freaking out over __**why**__ I'm here, only the fact that I am means something is __**desperately**__ wrong with this timeline.]_ And if this place is real, there's no telling if the AU's are real…

…staring blankly, he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand at the stupid conclusion. The fact that he was even **here** made this timeline an AU after all, but which one is the question. Casting a small glance around, he momentarily paused by a cracked pillar, before turning his gaze to the runt curled by his side asleep. _[The state of this place rules out the Fell AU's, along with the more…diverse ones since I'm definitely in the Ruins.]_ The runts age also takes out more than a couple, so hopefully, this AU is closest to the Undertale Timeline.

Snorting derisively at the thought, he shook his head in growing irritation. _[Though it doesn't matter what's safer, since the Monster's here will still try to kill Frisk for their SOUL.]_ Reflectively squeezing their hands, he shook his head, with half a mind to just grab the kid and run somewhere safe.

The other half smacked some sense into that half, reminding him that there was **nowhere **safe in the Ruins. That fact became even more real considering that he himself was present, so not factoring in any other possible changes would be foolish.

Hopefully, if the other AU's are real, then he wouldn't have to deal with Error for a good while, or at all considering the events with XGaster. And by whatever god this Universe believes in, that pathetic sack of dust will **not** lay a single hand on this brats head should he have anything to say about it, Overwrite, Rewrite or whatever the hell it's called notwithstanding.

[…I'm getting off track here.] There are millions of AU's out there, and if that little war of theirs is indeed happening, all three sides will be too busy dealing with each other to bother with this timeline, however glitched. _[…besides, proclaiming is completely different from actually backing it up.]_ It was a depressing thought, but its impossible for him to take on something like Sans.

Most call him weak due to his 1 hit damage, but that doesn't change the fact that if it wasn't for the Reset, Chara, or Frisk would never have stood a change against him. Damage stacks up, and with that Karmic Retribution of his, the only enemies he'll need to fight would be those with LOVE to their name, which would activate its side-effect.

Nose wrinkling in distaste, he sighed, gently tracing a finger along Frisk's palms. The squirming giggles that came from it lifted his spirits, if only a bit…but…well, he supposes that speculating is all he **can** do at the moment. Nothing will begin as long as Frisk is asleep, and given how Toriel is taking her sweet time getting over here told him a good couple things.

But for now, he gently releases Frisk's hands from his grip, carefully prying away their fingers from his grasp. They groaned at the loss of heat, but a bubble of warmth was all the rose up in him. […now, now; I'm not sure **how** you're still sleeping after a fall like that, but it's time for you to get up.] Rustling their shoulders, he blinked when they simply turned their back to him with an annoyed moan of 'no!'.

[…you're asleep…right?] Slipping a hand under the shoulder lying on the ground, he slowly sat them up, blinking when they rolled around, latching onto his arm like a koala. […okay, seriously? You've got to be awake.] He laughed in mild bemusement, using this little…opportunity, to properly sit them down. [There is no way someone could latch onto a person this tight in their sleep…could they?] Brows furrowing in thought, he set it away for another time, preferring to just poke/tickle the kid's gut into letting him go.

They fell quickly in battle, and he is triumphant, Frisk admitting defeat with a stream of airy, resisting giggles. Only problem was…he didn't **feel** them let go of his arm, and in the midst of their defeat, simply fell back onto the ground with their arms quickly covering their sides.

Pulling back his arm with a frown, he stared for a couple moments, before turning to the silly child who was slowly, but surely sitting back up, laughter dying down to a mere, giggly yawn.

Leaning back, he held back the unmanly desire to coo at the sight, and instead huffed. [How was your nap, runt?] Yes. A Manly greeting!

Instead of turning to the sound of his voice, however, Frisk looked towards the crack in the ceiling, brows furrowing in confusion. "…hello?" They asked aloud, hesitantly.

[…you are met with a disturbing silence. After all. It is a hole in the ceiling. It does not speak.] Head tilting in just as much confusion, he watched as Frisk turned away from the ceiling, not at all reacting to the sass in his words…or his words at all. _[Least they can talk though…I've no clue how sign language works after all.]_ Waving a hand in front of their face however, he could only frown when they turned to stare at the flowers, ignoring him entirely.

[…yeah, this is **not** funny.] Frisk leaned forward to take a closer look at the Buttercups, but he made to tap their shoulders to get some attention. The kid laughed as they got too close, the bristles tickling their nose as his fingers, and hand phased through cloth and flesh.

It didn't take long for Frisk's curiosity to get the better of them, as they ended up starting their rolling crusade around the flowerbed, giggling up a storm. But with the time it took for them to take a breather, he couldn't help laughing in sardonic amusement.

Of course it wouldn't be this easy.

He was a stranger to this world, and that was amazing enough as it is, but it seems as if someone, or something thought it funny to play a joke on him.

Put him in a world where a child is **hunted** just for being Human. Give him the **fucking** allusion that he could somehow help; keep them safe from the trials they'll have to face, only to shatter it when the game freaking begins.

Dropping to his back at that realization, his laughter died to bitter, faint chuckles, hands covering his eyes in frustration. […will this work make me watch as a child fights for their life?] His opinions on the Monster's here varied enough as is, with most having no issues attacking a child on sight.

And then there're the one's who hold the most influence on their journey. _[One's a Guilt-Ridden Old Woman who'd rather leave children fend for themselves instead of facing her fears, and another is a nihilistic sack of bones that'd rather watch than act.]_ Pardon the negativity, but really, he can't find it in himself to care with the kids life on the line.

Hand slipping from his face, he turned, expression softening as Frisk took their time regaining lost breath, taking in the scenery around them with a look of wonder and liveliness befitting a child.

…it was weird, how everything seemed so new to them, from stroking the petals, to taking in their scent, especially after falling down from such a height. One would think the kid'd be shocked and scared, but instead, Frisk was-no, is currently all smiles and curiosity.

It made him believe that his original assumption was correct…but, even though knowing the runt was just as innocent as they looked, it only made his fear and worry for them grow. _[They can't hear, or see me, and while that would have been…annoying to deal with, the fact that I could grab them and take them to safety when things got hairy would have been a plus.]_ Only…they can't, not for the moment at least.

Brushing a hand against a nearby buttercup, the bristles sent tingles up his fingers, but the fact that he could still touch the objects in this world gave him some amount a solace. _[Kid wasn't conscious when I was tickling them…so, maybe that has something to do with this?]_ A question for another time, given how the kid's still awake and sniffing flowers…but speaking of which.

Sitting up, lips curling, he slowly crawled around the kid, careful not to gather their attention with the shifting flowers. [Kid…I know you can't hear **or** see me…but, I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to help you much.] Plucking a nearby flower, he spun the stem in between his fingers, eyeing it for a moment before positioning it right in between the kids ear. It took them a while to notice the newest addition to their wardrobe, but when they did…well, lets just say it didn't do him any favors, with the guilt gnawing at his SOUL.

[…I…I don't know why I'm here…or how I even got here, for that matter…but my name is Noah.] Even though they couldn't see him, he did his best to smile. [This is the Underground, a place filled with Monsters of all shapes and sizes…and…and while I don't know why you climbed Mt. Ebott…I'm just going to say sorry about what you'll have to face.] Hand inching forward, he pulled back, throat dry in remembrance to what happened before. […this place is dangerous right now for Humans. Monster's will try to hurt you for your SOUL…and I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop them.]

_[Or if I even should,]_ whispered a traitorous part of his mind.

Frisk simply stroked the petals of their new accessory, brows furrowed in contemplation as they wondered how it got there no doubt. He was tempted to put in another flower, but stayed his hand. […but, despite the dangers, there is one Monster here that can, and **will** take care of you.] Clenching his hands in reluctance, he sighed. [If you stay in the Ruins, she will keep you safe from harm, but only if you stay…so—] _please stay with her_…is what he would have said, had the runt not decided to wander off in the middle of his emotional monologue.

…and oddly enough, it made him laugh. [I know you can't hear me, runt, but walking away when someone's talking to you is incredibly rude!] He called out with a weary grin.

Just as they were out of sight, however, did it fall, his previous thought coming to mind. Nevermind the green gremlin following after Frisk…though he's gonna remember the stink eye they gave him. _[…I…can't leave them alone…can I…?]_

Glitches aside, he knows what'll happen in this story, come Pacifist or Genocide. Kid'll go for the former, from the looks of it, so he shouldn't have to worry, given that th—fist slamming furiously into the ground, he cut that train of thought before it could finish, a sharp crack sending splintering pain through his fingers.

Holding his breath, teeth grit, Noah raised his hand, middle finger taking a purple hue, and hanging limply against his knuckles. _[…]_ Releasing a shuddering breath, akin to a low hiss, he opened his hand, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the stings to a…manageable degree. […yeah…no…**fuck…no.**]

_[…no. Just…no.]_ Taking a shuddering breath, Noah let the hand fall by his side as he stood up. [Note to self…fuck thinking.] He muttered bitterly.

History, or known future aside, Frisk is a child trapped under a mountain with **soul** thirsty Monster's, with their introduction being a **SOULLESS** weed in desperate need of a reality check. That isn't even adding to the fact that there's not a single **bit** of Player influence in…this…worl…d…

Face blank, Noah blinked, [no…Player…influence…?] Jaw agape, he stared, eyes wide as the words began to register. […there's no Player Influence…and that means…no…] no guide…

…he just let a harmless child run headfirst into a homicidal flower…not waiting for the scream that eventually came, he stumbled across the flowerbed towards the next room. **[DAMMIT FRISK! STRANGER DANGER IS A THING!]** And when he got there, with every intention of making lamb chops, instead of seeing a wave of thorns and pellets, he came across something **much **different.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay. For those who read the original Chapter 1, it'll be a bit obvious what the changes are, but none the less, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It's a bit wordier, and a couple loose knots were tightened. So look forward to the next chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 1 (Rewrite)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Wow this took a while to rewrite. I may have to rescind my previous comment on these things coming out fast, but, well, it was no less enjoyable. Decided to switch things up a bit, start on a different foot you might say than the original chapter. You've all seen the giggly child of fluff and cuddles in the previous chapters, but now you'll get a bit of an in-depth idea as to how Frisk thinks…somewhat. Also. I blame Flowey for not wanting to make up his mind!**_

_**But that aside, here is Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy it, and if there issues with it, don't be afraid to speak up. As for when the next chapter comes out, hmm…yeah, Monday. It'll come Monday, since at this point, I'mma be working on trying to get into a regular release schedule. **_

_**Chapter 1: Friend of Foe?**_

* * *

Pulling the flower from their hair, Frisk stared, idly taking in its scent as they entered the next room. It probably got itself stuck when they were playing in the patch of flowers…but would one slip into their ear without them noticing?

Frisk didn't think so, but then again, surviving a fall from that height usually doesn't happen either. So they guess it's a first for a lot of things. But as they entered the next room, spinning the flower between their fingers, they found it to be bigger than the one they came dropping in on. **Much** bigger, and cleaner too…or would it be better to say emptier…

There were flowers and broken pillars in the last room, but it looked more…lively, in a way? Or maybe full of color instead, compared to the darkness they were in now. Not enough to make it hard to see, but enough that they could make out the entrance on the other end of the room, and the golden flower that hanged limply right in the center, on a patch of bare ground.

It was bit bigger than the one they had, more petals too, but if Frisk had to name the biggest difference, it was how flowerhead bounced on its stem upon their approach, petals uncurling to give light to its…face?

'…'

A wide, goofy grin grew on the flowers face as it took a quick glance from either side, before returning to Frisk's. "Howdy!" The flower spoke with false cheer. "My name is Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the Underground, aren'cha?"

Whatever it expected; it was not "Howdy! I'm Frisk the Human!"

Flowey's grin fell flat, "…excus—wait…Frisk?" His expression twisted in thought, frown deepening into a brief scowl as it vanished into the ground, only to sprout moments away from them, making Frisk jump back in surprise. "…golly." Tilting his…head (?) to the side, Flowey's frown softened. "Sorry 'bout the surprise…Frisk, but it's really been a long time since a Human visited the Underground." Did that mean other's came before them?

…but a long time? Slowly rubbing their fingers together, Frisk traced their middle against their palm, a familiar tingle spreading through their nerves.

"What are you doing?" Flowey asked, eyes training on their hands. "Hmm? Oh…gosh, you picked a Flower from the Buttercup Patch, didn't you?" The way his voice dropped the longer he stared at the flower…it made a shiver run through their spine. "Oh well! Nothing to it I guess!" But it vanished as quickly as it came, the golden flower plastering a pliable smile on his face. "Now then…about that Howdy."

"…howdy?"

"Yep!" Flowey chirped, before dropping to a flat frown. "Golly, hasn't anyone ever taught you not to steal?"

"…should I say Howdy, I'm Frisk the Frisky instead?" They asked with a grin.

The flower wasn't amused, as shown from his twitching petals. "…Are you the norm for Humans up there?" Flowey asked bluntly.

Grin flickering, Frisk began to play with the flower stem. "I like to think I'm one of a kind."

Awkward silence stretched on between them, but after a couple moments, Flowey did what Frisk thought was their version of a shrug, huffing with a bemused smile. "You're one of a kind alright," He winked. "But really, that's not a good thing. Not down here."

"…it's not?" The barb in his words didn't escape them, but really, all they could do was continue smiling, a hint of bubbly warmth sparkling in their stomach. Even as a joke, Flowey said they were one of a kind, so it was better than nothing. "What _is_ the Underground anyway?"

"For me? A playground, but for you?" Twisting his head, Frisk followed Flowey's gaze towards the open entrance behind him. "A Tombstone," He said, bubbly tone dying flat. Turning around back to the kid, Flowey flicked their nose with a vine, drawing their attention back to him with a surprised doe-eyed expression…not that he could actually see their eyes, with them having it closed all the time. "But I can see that you're not taking what I'm saying all that seriously, am I right?"

Frisk's response was to twiddle with their flower again, grin turning sheepish. "…sorry…?" Realizing it sounded more like a question, they shook their head finally got tired from crouching all this time, planting their bottom on the floor. "No…sorry. It's just…" Not really sure what to say, Frisk pursed their lips. "…you're a flower," They finally said.

Flowey looked at them as if they were stupid. "Yep, and you're a Human." He remarked with false cheer, before deadpanning. "Anything else you want to point out?"

Again, despite the sarcasm, warmth bubbled up in their stomach, enough so that they couldn't help but giggle, earning a sour look from Flowey. "It's just…when I woke up, I didn't think I'd see a friendly face." Hugging their legs close, Frisk propped their chin down in between their knees. "And it turned out to be a Golden Flower too." They know that didn't really answer the question, but still. "Maybe I'm still asleep, and none of this is real." Tilting their head, Frisk leaned a finger over to stroke one of Flowey's petals, as if to test that.

With a sharp snap, a vine slapped Frisk's hand away, making them bite back the pain with a grunt. "Did that feel like a dream to you?" Flowey snapped, keeping a trained eye on their hands. "Hands off the goods. Pet your own flower why don'cha." Petals curling back ever so slightly, Flowey irritation softened when he saw the look of resignation on Frisk's face, and sighed. "Frisk, look, no matter how this may seem to you, I am not a dream, okay?"

Rubbing the spot Flowey's vine slapped them, they nod, mumbling a low "I know" before hugging their legs tighter. "…this isn't a dream." Eyeing the flower in their hands, Frisk idly recalls how it had mysteriously appeared in between their ears, and stroked its petals. And if this wasn't a dream, then, "Flowey…did anyone else come by here? Before me, I mean."

"What part of, '_its been a while since a Human visited the Underground'_ do you not understand?" Flowey deadpanned. "Gosh, there have been Human's before you, but surely you've heard the rumors about this place. How travelers who climb up this mountain **never** return?" Bouncing off the base of his stem, Flowey's grin took a mocking edge. "Which makes me wonder…why did **you** climb up the Mountain?"

"To be friends with you of course!"

Flowey flicked their nose again, but much to his annoyance, Frisk only giggled. "Fine, don't tell me, but, if you really **did** come up Mt. Ebott to be friends with little ol' me," Stretching out a pair of vines, Flowey gently pulled Frisk back up to their feet. "Then I suppose it's only right I go beyond that, and become your **best friend**?"

Pouting lightly and being forced to stand, Frisk let a light giggle slip as they traced a hand along one of Flowey's vines before he pulled them back. "Is this the part where I scream stranger danger?" They asked mischievously.

"No, I believe this is the part where you shut up and listen." Pouting, Flowey ignored them with a grin, continuing on with…whatever it is he planned on doing. "Because before you **derailed** the conversation, I was about to tell you about how dangerous the Underground is for a Human."

Perking up at that, Frisk grins, "But I'm Human!"

"…yes, you are Human," Flowey agreed, as if stating that to a particularly slow child.

"Are you a Human?" They asked, tilting their head.

"…no, I am a Flower."

"Ah'ing" in understanding, Frisk hummed in thought, before turning to the flower in their hand. "…Am **I** a Flower?" They asked, placing it right in between their ears with a giggle.

"…cute. _Real Cute."_

"So I'm a CUTE Flower!" Frisk exclaimed in excitement, clapping their hands together in mock self-realization. Despite their new-found floweyness though, the actual Flowey flicked their nose with his vines again, eliciting a giggle from them. Even as their nose twitched, and they were generally being silly, Frisk kept an eye on Flowey to note his reaction…but their delight began to die down at the look on Flowey's face. "…Flowey…are you okay?"

He was looking at them with tired look in his eyes, lips twitching from a half-smile and half-frown. It almost looked as if the moment they tried to touch him; his petals would crumble. "…I'm sorry if I was being annoying," Frisk mumbles under their breath, hand reaching over to stroke Flowey's petals. Just a touch, and only with the tip of their fingers, like with what happened earlier in the Flower Patch. But for now, all they did was rub his petals, whispering "there, there" and "it'll be okay" under their breath.

Whether Flowey knew it or not, he was leaning towards Frisk's hand, so whether he denies it or not, they'll just agree with them. Frisk knows how important acting tough to someone was, they really did. "…you okay now, Flowey?"

Instead of answering, Flowey just shook their hand off, shooting them an irritated glare. They just kept on smiling though, and after a couple moments, his expression dropped into one they were all to familiar with. "…hey, you said your name was Frisk, right?" He asked, straightening himself.

"Howdy! I'm Frisk the—" Flowey cut Frisk off by flicking their nose again, but this time it wasn't out of annoyance rather than something else.

"Yeah. No. None of that." He deadpanned, retracting his vines. "If you want a Greeting, I'll help you come up with one later, but the Howdy Schtick is mine. Got it?"

Rubbing their nose, Frisk nodded. "Got it!" They were thinking along the lines of "Kneel, for I am Frisk the Great", but they'll test that and others later, just like Flowey said.

"Good!" Flowey grinned, petals perking. "Now then, let me **finally **be blunt. Any, and every Human that falls to the Underground is destined to die."

"But I'm a Flower" is what Frisk wanted to say, but wisely kept silent, seeing the warning twitch of Flowey's vines on the side. They promised him they'd listen, so they will, even if a talking flower warning them that they could die down here still felt a bit unreal.

It felt a bit more real though, when Frisk began to feel something slowly pass through their body. Like a gentle breeze…or…how it feels as the water slowly covers every bit of their body before they're completely underwater. The feeling passed soon enough, but now, they felt a sort of fluffiness around their chest, like something was there…only, lighter? Kinda like a red balloon trying to float away, but there's this string tied to it!

Just like the heart floating just above their…chest…?

Tilting their head, Frisk continued staring as the floating heart hovering in place, lighting up the space around their chest with its dark red glow. Frisk turned to Flowey, questions ready to spew from their lips, but they died before being given life at seeing the wide eyed, shivering expression on their friend's face. "…Flowey?" He didn't react, but after calling his name a couple times did he shake himself out of whatever it was that scared him.

Reaching out with a hand to pet his petals again, they could only freeze when Flowey jerked back away from them, eyes training on Frisk's fingers. "…Flowey, do you know what this is?" Pulling their outstretched hand towards the floating heart, Frisk stared at it through their bangs, fingers slowly wrapping around it. _'It…itches.'_ Touching it gave them this weird feeling, as if the water around them was suddenly getting tighter. Not enough to hurt them…but enough to give them an idea of what tightening their fingers around it would do.

Before they could just that, Frisk released their grip on it as something green flicked their nose. It was Flowey's vine, and where before he was staring at the heart floating away from their hand, he was now…well, staring at them with a weird look on their face.

"…don't do that." They stated bluntly. "That," Flowey points with a vine, "is your SOUL. The culmination of your entire being. If it gets hurt, so do you, get it?"

Nose twitching, Frisk nods, pulling their hand away from the heart with a frown, much to Flowey's hidden relief. "Okay now, as I said, that is your SOUL. It goes, you go." He repeated, slowly pulling back his vines. "Usually it stays inside of you, for obvious reasons, but a Monster can bring it out in various ways." Flowey still wasn't smiling, and if anything, as the seconds ticked, his expression looked as if it was growing tighter. "How it happens…doesn't really matter right now, but what **does** matter is that Human's and Magic **don't** mix...and…and…golly," He must have noticed that a lot of what he was saying were going over their head, because Flowey's petals slowly dipped as he sighed. "…look, I know I'm skipping out on **a lot **of details, and really, this probably **still** doesn't feel real to you, but the Underground is Dangerous to Humans. **Monster's**…are dangerous to Humans, and **Magic** is as well. See your SOUL?"

Following his vine, Frisk answered by gently poking it, a small giggle escaping their lips as if something had prodded them in a tickle spot. Flowey laughed too, but it sounded forced. "Yeah, well, if a Monster hits that with anything, be it weapon or Magic…you die." Lips pursed, Frisk stared at the…dare they say it, scared look on Flowey's face before turning to their SOUL.

It glowed a Dark Red, a bit similar to Blood when left to shine under the moonlight. Flowey started acting weird when they saw it, but maybe it was because they were _scared_ for them, rather then _of_ them? It was a nice thought. "…I promise I'll be careful." But thoughts were just that. "But are Monsters so bad? You're nice, so they can't be all bad." Thoughts.

"Golly…Frisk...**you couldn't be more wrong." **Flowey seemed to disagree…sort of, as they began to let out a flurry of creaky giggles. Giggles that grew in both size, and sound. Bright golden petals slowly wilting, dimming to pale, cracked images of what they were before. As if they were about to crumble with only a touch. **"I'm far worse than any Mon**ster you'll meet. _You couldn't be m__ore wro__ng if you tr__ied_…._"_ At this point, the dark, threatening tone they were going for with his giggles had died to small, choked whispers…and…and it was weird.

For the entire time, Flowey's been changing his expressions, going from happy, to confusion, insulting, fear, worry and a bunch more…and its only been a couple minutes. The way he acted reminded Frisk of something…or someone; a name that poked their memories, but only enough for them to know it was there, and not enough to remember it. It felt similar to how it felt having their SOUL floating just above their chest.

…floating…balloon…hmmm…tilting their head, Frisk turned their attention back to their friend. They looked like they were wilting…and the room they were in didn't look like it got a lot of sun…so…after a couple more moments of thought, Frisk plopped themselves onto the ground with an idea in mind. "…I'm keeping you Flowey."

"…" They didn't respond, but a twitch of their petals, dried up as they were, told Frisk they at least heard them.

"You said you're worse than the Monsters here, but I don't believe that. Haven't met a Monster yet after all." After a bit of a struggle, they pulled out the pants sleeves tucked into their boot, slightly sighing in relief at the added space, however small before nearly breaking into a relieved smile as Frisk forced off the boot. "'Sides, you're a Golden Flower. And Golden Flowers have always treated me nice."

"…_how does that even make sense?"_ Flowey muttered under his breath, voice cracked.

Plopping off their other boot, because it wasn't fair only one set of toes got to wriggle around in freedom, Frisk responded as they sat on their knees. "'Sides from breaking my fall in the last room…people are afraid of them." Pulling one boot closer to Flowey, Frisk took a look at their friends size…and frowned in thought, even as he turned to them in mild curiosity.

"…_why would they be afraid of flowers? Do they talk too?"_ That last one came out with a bit more bite, but Frisk didn't care much, since it just meant Flowey was getting a bit of their energy back. _"…and get that boot away from me. It st_inks." Yep. More energy means better feeling Flowey.

Giggling, Frisk did just as he asked, and pulled back the boot. It was too small to put Flowey in anyway, but they didn't want to leave him here alone like this. "When you're worried for a friend's health…drag 'em with you kicking and screaming" was something they were always told, and since Flowey warned them about Monsters wanting to kill them, that made him their friend…right?

Frisk hoped so. "…is there anything I can put you in Flowey? I don' wanna leave you alone like this." Pointing towards his cracked, pale yellow petals, Flowey followed their finger, and sighed.

"You're not stickin' me in a boot Frisk." Shaking his head, Flowey mumbled gibberish under his breath, his dry, cracked petals slowly getting back their golden color…weird. Guess talking to plants really does make them healthy. "And put down that second boot! Just because I said no to one, doesn't mean you can use two!"

Pouting, Frisk dropped both on the ground, wriggling their toes against the dirt in secret joy. Flowey really was getting better now…but the boot plan would have worked! Sure, they'd need to rip off the bottom part of both boots…and somehow stick them together…it was a work in process, but it still would have worked!

And given Frisk an excuse not to have to wear them anymore. "Does that mean you'll come with me Flowey?" They asked, grin tugging at their lips. Flowey only said no to being put inside a boot after all, not to coming with them. This place looked pretty big after all, and if Monsters are as dangerous as Flowey said, the—

"Nope."—n as soon as Frisk's hopes began to rise, they quickly died with Flowey's decision, a mocking grin spreading on his face. "Golly Frisk, hasn't anyone ever told you not to trust strangers?"

'_Strangers?'_ Tilting their head in confusion, Frisk frowned. "We're not strangers though! You told me your name, and I told you mine."

"…I don't think it works like that." He deadpanned, grin widening in bemusement. "And if it does, whoever came up with it should die a painful and horrible death."

"C'mon! Be nice," Frisk grinned, gently poking their SOUL. "I just opened my SOUL up to you! That's gotta mean something, right?"

Flowey's answer was to flick their nose again, face mixed between annoyance, and…and…well, mostly just annoyance. "No! Bad Frisk. No puns!" Maybe he deals with someone who's a fan of puns?

"I don't think that counted as one though," Frisk giggles, rubbing their nose at the scolding.

"If it sounds like a pun, it's a pun, just a bad one," Flowey scowled, grumbling under his breath. Petals curling, he retracted his vines back into the ground. "But horrible jokes aside, you get the gist of what I told you?"

Shuffling their knees in discomfort, Frisk nods. "Human + Underground = 1 less Human!" Stopping for a moment, they turn their SOUL, and pulls it close, taking care to note the tingle spreading throughout his body. "Oh! And make sure nothing hits my SOUL, right?"

"Yep!" Flowey chirped, lips shifting goofily. "Magic and Humans do **not** mix, but there's something I forgot to tell you, and its best to get it out of the way now, before any mistakes are made."

'…_mistakes?'_ Before Frisk could ask what they mean, Flowey leaned towards them with a small frown, previous goofy grin gone from sight. "Not all Monsters are bad," He whispered, as if sharing a secret. "Sure they are dangerous, and right now, **a lot **of Monster's will want your SOUL, but there will be a few who will want nothing but to keep you safe!"

"I know!"

Flowey blinked in surprise.

"You're a Monster, and you're nice to me." They pointed out. "So there are probably other nice Monsters too! And if I meet a Mean one, then all I'll do is hug them."

"…why hug?" The confusion in Flowey's voice was great.

"I've always been told that the best way to stop a fight is hug them nice and tight and not let go. Said they can't hurt me if I have my hands wrapped around their sides." That way, if they're bigger, Frisk could always tickle them into a tired mess.

"…golly…now I know who to blame." He muttered under his breath, as if a great mystery had been solved.

…Frisk wanted to be in on this great mystery too, but they promised not to interrupt…as much, so they waited for Flowey to continue talking…only he didn't. He instead turned around to stare at the door again, expression scrunched up in annoyed confusion again, as if he was expecting something to happen.

Nothing did though. Nothing came out of that door for the next couple seconds, and as more passed by, Flowey's frown deepened.

Still…no one came.

No one ever came. "…Flowey, are you waiting for someone?"

He jerked his head back towards them, surprise clear in his eyes, as if he just remembered they were there. Rude. Flowey shifted, looking unsure of what to say. "…no…it's just, usually, there's this one Monster that comes by at this time." Taking one last, lingering glance at the door, he turned his attention back on them. "She comes by every day to water the Flower Patch, and really, she should have been here a **long** time ago."

If by long, Flowey meant a couple minutes…then yes? But, following his gaze, Frisk thought a bit about he said, and the small golden flower in their hair started to seem a bit more important now. "…I'mma go look for her." Getting back onto their feet, Frisk stumbled forward, but was caught by a pair of vines. "Tha—"

Flowey flicked their nose with a third, setting them aright with the first two. "Are you braindead? Didn't I just warn you?!"

Rubbing their nose, Frisk answered. "You're worried for her? Right?" Patting down his legs, to get the numbness out, Frisk pointed towards the entrance afterwards. "I'mma go look for her then." 'Sides, lightly stroking the flower in their hair, there was something Frisk needed to thank her for.

A tug at their shoulders broke them out of their thoughts, and Frisk felt Flowey's vines around their shoulders tightening. "I'm fine Flowey. Not gonna fall." Lightly stomping their feet on their ground, Frisk tilted their head lightly at the sensation, before inwardly shrugging. "See? Legs aren't numb anymore."

Instead of answering, Flowey pointed at their still floating SOUL, expression changing into one of worry and…something else? "I thought you said you got the gist of it kid," He stated with a click of his…do flowers even have tongues? "Me letting you walk into the Ruins is one thing, but letting you go in there with your SOUL exposed **after** I warned you?" He looked at them as if they were a special brand of idiot.

In response, Frisk simply pointed at it with a tilt of their head. "Then how do I put it away?" Poking it lightly, they giggled, a prodding tingle running up their side. "You just pulled it out. Can't you put it back in?"

"…you mean…you're not keeping it out?" Flowey blinked in confusion, as if unsure of what to make of their words. After a couple moments, his expression fell flat, eyes scrunching up in frustration. "Ah…no…nevermind. I'll get rid of the field now."

Frowning in curiosity, Frisk put that away to ask another time. They weren't sure what Flowey meant by field, but soon, the air around their chest began to shift. Faster than it came, the feeling of heavy water grew lighter, their SOUL getting heavier by the second, as if whatever kept trying to pull it away suddenly vanished.

Frisk's SOUL followed in its example, dipping into their chest the same way as it popped out. "…" Poking their chest in curiosity, they pouted when finger met resistance. Namely their sweater…and chest…and whatever else that kept them alive. Now then…casting a glance at Flowey, Frisk grinned, seeing that his eyes were still closed. And his vines weren't wrapped as tight around their shoulders anymore, probably because of that field thing, so…time to explore!

Before Flowey could realize his grip was loose, Frisk darted forward towards the Ruins Entrance, giggling in mischievous excitement as their friend's shocked voice shouted at them from behind, telling them to stop.

Frisk escaped into the next room none the less, screaming back "I'm wanna explore a bit!" But, after a couple moments of silence, they popped their head back into the room to give Flowey a thumbs up. "Oh…and to find your friend!"

Then they vanished just as Flowey shouted, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE!" His words fell on empty ears, however, and he was left alone in the antechamber, not quite sure what just happened.

Not that he was the only one.

**(Noah's POV)**

[…okay…yeah…] Trailing off, crouched down on the spot Frisk previously sat, Noah released a breath he didn't know he was holding. [Okay. No screams…just a deranged, broken flower giving advice. Nothing to be afraid for.]

…oh who was he kidding. Resisting the urge to hit his head against…well, anything, Noah breathed in, and out in frustration. He repeated this a couple times, in attempts to calm his anxiety induced heart. […dammit.] It didn't work, and he could only hope rubbing his temples would reduce the incoming headache.

Noah needed to follow Frisk, but with the flower right before him, head hanging almost limply on his stem, he couldn't help but feel a pang of empathy for the weed. Only a pang though, equivalent to the dirt in between his nails. _[…maybe…]_ And a big maybe it was indeed, because the rest was filled with bias filled suspicion.

Keeping one eye on Flowey, Noah's frown deepened. […] His other drifted about, looking over the antechamber with a contemplative breath, taking in the sights for comparison, before sighing. Picking himself up, he made a mental note to visit the candy room later. _[Breaking a finger __**may**__ have been going overboard after all.]_

Casting a small glance to the hair band tying his middle and ring finger together, he tried making a fist, only to wince as a sting of pain ran through his hand. Flowey still hanged limply, face scrunched up in a confused frown.

"…why didn't I just murder the brat when I had the chance…" He muttered to himself.

[And as much as I'd hate to agree…**why** didn't you?] Toriel's absence would have given him ample time to absorb Frisk's SOUL…yet he didn't even try.

For all intent and purposes, the weed did his best to try and explain the **dangers** of the Underground instead of showing by example, as he usually does. Even if it was rushed as hell, and gave all sorts of wrong impressions, something an eight-year-old probably wouldn't understand…Flowey still tried to help.

After a couple moments, said flower just released a shout of frustration, vines swiping violently down onto the ground, splitting the floor before vanishing into the ground. […Two changes noted: The first is Flowey's overall Demeanor, while the latter is Toriel's lack of appearance.] This doesn't bode well for the future, but, before he could think further on the matter, he felt his foot kick something to the side on his way to the next room.

Looking down, he blinked. […huh…well would you look at that.]

**(Frisk's POV)**

"**You know you forgot you boots in the Antechamber two rooms down, right?"**

"Didn't forget~" Climbing a mountain in those things hurt their feet, so they were grateful for a bit of freedom. "I'll come back for them later." Maybe. Probably not.

"**Why don't I quite believe that?"** See? Even the voice knew they wouldn't come back for them…wait…voice?

Frowning, Frisk turned away from the door, finding another stranger standing by the door they came in from. A kid, wearing a sweater just like them, only with a single yellow stripe over green and dark brown pants. Pale skin, with rosy cheeks…squishy…squishy…

…

"…**what's that look for?"** They asked, amused smile thinning in wariness, before a hint of surprise showed in their ruby eyes. **"…wait…you replied…you can hear me?"** Nice to see they were slow too…but, that wasn't important.

"MUST SQUISH!" The new kid didn't even have the chance to scream.

* * *

**A/N:** **FINALLY! I'M FINALLY DONE! CURSE YOU FLOWEY AND YOUR INDECISIVENESS!**

**And speaking of everyone's favorite homicidal flower, you'd have to wonder. Why **_**didn't**_** he attack Frisk in this run? Surely, with a bit of talking, he would have figured the kid would be…well, trusting enough to fall for his entire **_**Friendliness Pellet**_** gambit. So the question is why? XP**

**That's for me to know, and you to figure out. XD Goat-Mama's missing as is, for reasons. XD And if anyone's questioning the odd 3****rd**** Person Perspective, it's intentional. Not giving anyone any hints by delving into the Flower's sadistic little mind~**

**Gave y'all a freebie by exposing Frisk's though. X3 They have a petting problem, that one does. **

**Well, that aside, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to the next rewrite. XP**


	15. Chapter 2 (Rewrite)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Hmm. Three days late. Pretty disappointing, but, well, least it's not a week late like the last chapter. That's a bit better, at the very least. Still, this chapter will show case the current relationships between the three, and how different it is compared to the original chapters. And the differences will only get bigger in the coming chapters…to a point, until things come back to the same fluffy shenanigans you all might or might not have enjoyed. XP**_

_**Chapter 2: Home Alone**_

* * *

It was quiet in the Ruins, the complete opposite of what Flowey made it sound like. He made it sound like there was something to fear here. That, if they weren't careful, Monsters would jump from the shadows to take their SOUL. But, as Frisk continued soaking their legs in the water, they turned towards the only other person in the room, and waved with a cheery grin.

They were met with a glare for their trouble, but Frisk didn't let that kill their smile. Their other snorted in disgust, before returning to the writings on the wall. Frisk continued watching them, taking a good long look at their appearance now that they weren't distracted by those squishable cheeks. They were a nice color too; a light blush that looked stuck on their pale…squishy…

Patting their own cheeks, Frisk dipped their hands into the water, and lightly splashed their face. Best not to think of that right now, since Frisk was sure they made them mad by tackling them to the ground like that. Running their hands through their bangs, they sighed, patting their cheeks with cool water before turning towards the entrance to the next room.

It was blocked by a row of spikes more than twice their size.

...Frisk wanted to poke 'em, to see if they were real, but their pretty mirror told them to stay put and not touch anything, but…stilling their legs in the water, they waited for the ripples to stop, _'Does touching the water count…and the ground…what about the air? Am I touching that?'_ The more Frisk thought about it, the more their smile grew…before it fell to a small pout at realizing they missed a chance to bug their pretty mirror.

Sneaking another glance at them, Frisk was met with red again and quickly turned around. Yeah, no, maybe it was better they didn't bug them. _'For now, at least.'_ They…looked Human, that's for sure, but Flowey said he hadn't seen any Humans in a long time. Said it more than once even, but if so, who was the other kid, and where did they come from?

They hadn't seen them in the flower patch, or in the room with Flowey. Flowey hadn't seen them either…but they mentioned them leaving their boots…so…tilting their head in thought, Frisk pulled their legs out of the water with a wet plop. While the water was nice to soak in, they promised Flowey they'd find their friend….and explore. They'll decide what to do about the pretty mirror later.

That decision, however, was taken out of their hands. **"Human."** The pretty mirror called, almost spitting the word. They pointed to the switch by their left, near the first set of yellow graffiti, before jutting a thumb to the one behind themselves. **"We're moving on. Pull the switches."**

Frisk tried copying one of Flowey's expressions, but ended up blowing a raspberry instead. "My name's not Human!" Tongue still out, they tilted their head with a grin. "It's Frisk the Human! Howdy!"

Pretty mirror looked as if they swallowed a bitter lemon, but instead of shooting back a reply like Frisk expected, they pressed their lips together instead. After a couple moments, they simply went on their way without a word, passing through the spikes as if they weren't even there.

Deciding to check if they weren't just seeing things, Frisk made their way towards the spikes, slowly coming to a halt, suddenly feeling a bit anxious at how much taller they seemed up close. After a couple seconds, Frisk pressed a hand against the spikes, feeling nothing but cool, smooth steel against their palm, and…slightly wet?

Turning towards the waterway, Frisk toed around the spikes bases, and frowned. "…they said to press the switches…but…" Retracing their steps, they stared into the water for a moment, before taking in a deep breath, before slowly dipping their head over the edge.

The cold sting of the water settled on their skin, and for a couple seconds, Frisk kept their eyes shut. So for now, all they did was remember what they were told.

"_**When trying to see with your ears, you have to remember one important thing. Don't. That's just stupid! You're eyes are on yo squishy face child!"**_

…on second thought, maybe he wasn't the smartest…but, just thinking about how over the top he was nearly made Frisk giggle. Instead, they simply smiled, deciding to pay attention to the water and how it moved. It really only drifted one way, but…there was something weird.

'…_wait…so…something's moving against the water…'_ Turning their head, Frisk slowly opened their eyes, catching a hint of white shifting from side to side in the black. The waterway went into the walls, but they couldn't see anything beyond that. Only the white blotch that continued floating in the darkness.

The longer Frisk stared at it though, the more restless the water seemed to grow. Bit by bit…but, because of that, they simply gave the other a wide, toothy grin before pulling out from the waterway.

They were no longer smiling though. "…" Water dripped from their chin, and as Frisk took a small glance back to the water, they were met with their reflection. Hair pressed against their skull, and bangs hanging over their eyes…Frisk shook their head hard, ignoring the flicker of red as water sprayed all about.

By the time they were done, their head was pounding from all the shaking, but it was enough to get Frisk thinking. "…this place is weird." What Flowey said and what they've seen so far is completely different. But maybe it'll change further in? They still got a Monster to find after all.

Pretty Mirror was waiting in the next room anyway, and they were probably getting tired of waiting too. So with that in mind, Frisk ran their fingers through their hair, straightening what they could, before making their way over to the first switch.

They pulled it down with a click, but, before they proceeded to the next, eyed the writing on the wall. _'…Toriel…'_ Sounding out the name with their lips, the barest hints of a smile touched their lips…before it died as quickly as it came. The name sounded warm…but it is only that.

Without looking at the second set of writing, Frisk pulled down the switch, listening to the heavy sounds that churned underground. It was only a moment after that the spikes vanished into the ground, giving way to the next room.

Pretty Mirror wasn't waiting for them there, however. The only thing in the room was a dummy on a wooden stand.

Frisk stared at the dummy. The Dummy stared back. Frisk took a step closer. The Dummy continued staring. Another step was taken. The Dummy began to sweat. A grin touched Frisk's lips. The Dummy grew tired of the Human's nonsense, and started to float away. Frisk tackled it to the ground, arms and legs wrapped around its torso like a Temmie. "SQUISHY~~" The Human squealed.

The Dummy failed to escape, and could only watch as an older version of the Human crumpled in the background, shoulders shaking in a mixture of coos and giggles. Then, he stopped, brows rising in thought as he looked over Frisk filling up their daily cuddle quota for the day.

A mischievous grin stretched on his face, and the Dummy began to fear for its non-existent life as he came ever so closer. Then, without hesitation, he crouched near the Dummy's downed form, and slipped his hands underneath.

The Dummy was ghostnapped, and Frisk could only giggle in surprise as their new (forced) cuddle buddy began flying again with them on it.

* * *

_**(Chara's **__**Pretty Mirror's**__** POV)**_

* * *

'…_**this place…what's going on here?'**_ The Ruins weren't a place they liked frequenting often. If anything, they did well to stay away from this place…at least until dragged via tears and shameless guilt ridding. The memory made them snort in sardonic bemusement, but…it didn't stop the warmth or melancholy that came with it.

It made the cool steel pressed against their skin all the more conspicuous. They couldn't help the smile that touched their lips because of it, so they simply stood there, staring at the plaques words in mild bemusement.

**[The western room is the eastern room's blueprint.]**

On the way in, Chara had noticed that a part of the floor coloration was different from the rest, so they supposed that was what Toriel meant by blueprint. They'd continue on to see what the puzzle would look like…but…shaking their head with a sigh, Chara began making their way back, the pressure in their chest slowly easing up with every inch made.

For whatever reason, they were stuck with the Human child, Frisk. They could walk quite a rooms distance from them, but that's as far as Chara could go before a sickening pressure begins squeezing their SOUL. Or their lack thereof.

It was a depressing thought, but one well-deserved. Before they could reenter the previous room though, their **second** problem came walking right own, back slightly bent, knees crouched as he carefully kept the dummy from the previous room balanced by its stand. Which would be pretty pathetic, if it wasn't for the small, soaked child perched on its head, giggling away in confused joy as they swerved from side to side.

Then Frisk noticed them, and waved, bouncing slightly on the puppets shoulders. "Casper! I found a flying dummy!"

…it would be pretty cute if Frisk weren't Human, but they get brownie points for making it harder on the Stalker to balance the puppet. But they were, so tough for them. **"I'm no one's friendly ghost Human, much less yours"** Chara deadpanned. **"…and…why are you soaked? I thought I told you to press the switches, not take a dip."**

Frisk put a pause to their incessant hopping, as if finally noticing that the water dripping from their hair began drenching their clothes. Then they faced them, and with a straight face, said, "I wanted to go with the flow."

Chara lips twitched, but the Stalker held no reservation barking out a laugh. **"That…was a bad pun. Real bad,"** They stated, ignoring the Human's growing smile. **"You should feel bad."**

"Kay~" They didn't feel bad at all.

Chara sighed. **"…so…when are you getting off the puppet?"** They'd rather not be near the Stalker for an extended period of time.

Frisk looked as if they had murdered their pet goat though. "It's…it's a Flying Puppet though!"

Not, just a Stalker. **"You just met a Talking Flower."**

"It's a **Flying** Puppet." They stressed, as if the Flying part was important.

[Yeah! Let the kid keep their Flying Puppet!] The Stalker chimed in, amusement clear in his tone, contrary to the struggle he was facing to keep the puppet in his arms, and by extension, Frisk, upright.

Chara considered letting Frisk keep the Flying Puppet, if only to make the Stalker suffer more. Ultimately, they decided against it, catching how his arms shook under both Frisk's weight, and constant hopping. **"You do know that the puppet's only flying because a Ghost's possessed it, right?"**

And of course, Stalker decided to put in his two cents, again. [Lying to a child…shame on you.] Chara ignored him, and focused more on Frisk, who started staring at them with eyes open slightly ajar. Not enough to see the color of their eyes, but long enough to feel a bit conscious of their own. They quickly shifted their attention to the dummy though, before sliding down it's shoulders and wrapping their arms and legs around its torso.

"…Hi! My name is Frisk!" They greeted. "What's yours?"

[…The Dummy stares wistfully, as it cannot speak…for it is a Dummy,] The Stalker narrates, amusement clear in his tone. [And because it's mouth is stitched. But it appreciates the greeting anyway.]

Frisk couldn't hear him though, so the point was moot. He did, however, stare at them with a raised brow. He jutted his chin from the Dummy, to Frisk, and finally them. [Kids not gonna move until they get a reply.]

Chara bit back a retort, eyes darting to Frisk waiting patiently for a reply. After a couple moments, they took a quick glance at the floor, before leaving. The Human was in the room now, and there were no Monsters in sight, so there was nothing stopping Chara from entering the next room. Anything to get them away from the Human and Stalker.

[You can't keep running from the kid forever!] Stopping moments before entering the bridge of spikes, Chara frowned, before phasing right through steel.

* * *

(_**Frisk's POV)**_

* * *

'…_they left.'_ Even though the Pretty Mirror had no footsteps, Frisk watched as they walked away from the corner of their eye. They didn't even turn back to look at them. _'Do they hate me?'_ It wasn't a question Frisk had an answer for.

But…they could feel the Dummy's stare on them, so with that in mind, Frisk gave them one final squeeze motioning to be let down with their chin. Slowly, but surely, the Dummy hovered from the air, landing with a sudden clack. A pair of feet followed soon after with a wet plop, and Frisk let out a wide grin. "Sorry for tackling you out of the air like that! Just wanted something solid to hold."

The Dummy stared back, water dripping from its nose. **"…"**

"…oh…sorry for getting you wet too." They giggled nervously. "Kinda forgot 'bout that." And getting their fill of cuddles was more important. They needed their hugs.

The Dummy continued to stare. **"…?"**

Blinking curiously at the question, Frisk's grin perked. "I'm fine. A little bit of water won't get me sick, but thanks for asking!"

"…"

"What am I doing in the Ruins?" Rolling on the balls of their feet, they recalled Flowey, and nodded. "Mostly exploring, but I'm looking for someone named Toriel. I have a friend that's worried about her!" Though they don't know what she looks like, only that she must be _really_ tall. But then a thought came, and their grin widened in anticipation. "Do you know where she is?"

"…"

Frisk's enthusiasm died really quick, their smile dropping to a small frown. "You…haven't seen her in a while either?" It looks like Flowey's friend…might have been missing for longer than he thought, but then they recalled the strange shape in the waterway. "What about anyone else?"

"…"

Expression falling flat, their toes began to twiddle the dirt in silence. "…oh…" Trailing off, Frisk took a slow glance around the room, its size suddenly feeling a whole long bigger than before. "Well, I guess my plan of making friends now is in ruins." Shoulders relaxing, the Dummy's gaze shifted into one of amusement, making them giggle. "Yeah, Pretty Mirror seems to like puns, so maybe if I start practicing, they'll like me more…maybe!" The Dummy's stare turned flat, and Frisk slumped in resignation. "…yeah, it's a long shot, but better try now and regret later! That's for Future Frisk to worry about!"

"…"

Red dusting Frisk's cheeks, they crossed their arms with a pout. "Fine. I'll cut Future Frisk a break." It didn't last for long though, as a mischievous snicker broke through. Frisk hummed innocently to the side when the Dummy's stare grew unamused. "Maybe."

The Dummy deadpanned, but that didn't stop the shaking, shit-eating grin that grew on Frisk's face. "Okay, maybe it's a _little_ maybe, but it was nice talking to you! Have to catch up with Pretty Mirror or they'll get mad." Gaze drifting towards the path Pretty Mirror walked through, their grin wavered, if only for a moment. "I also need to look for Toriel to see if she's alright."

"…"

"You have a nice day too!" Giving them a small wave, Frisk was about to make their way when a thought occurred. "…but before I go…can I have another hug?" Getting some cuddle time from Pretty Mirror isn't an option at the moment.

The Dummy stared, water dripping from it's nose…but it relented, and Frisk squealed out a thanks in reply. They wrapped their arms around it's torso, burying their head into the softness that was cotton, and sighed in comfort. It took a couple seconds, but with one final, gentle squeeze, Frisk let go, crossing their hands behind their back. "Thanks for the hug! Bye…again!" So with another wave, they went on their way, barely catching the last-minute advice the Dummy threw their way. _'…stay away from the bridge…?'_

Moments later, they understood what the Dummy meant, Frisk's eyes running up the large row of spikes that didn't seem to end. "I'm not taking a stab at that." They deadpanned, eyes drifting to the water. It looked to go around the bridge, but does it reach the end? "…I did tell Pretty Mirror that I like going with the flow."

* * *

_**(Noah's POV)**_

* * *

In the Western Room, the Training Dummy watched as Frisk's back took a sharp turn into the passage. It continued staring, before slowly hovering off the ground.

A hand planted itself onto its head, slowly pushing it back down with a wooden clack. [Yeah…] Noah drawled lazily, blank grin in place. [No. You're not leaving just yet Training Dummy.]

The Dummy turned on its stand, looking up at the older Human with its lone, buttoned eye. **"…"**

Noah raised a brow in bemusement, meeting its stare in kind. [Lets just say I've an invested interest in keeping the kid safe.] Grin dropping, his ears perked up at the sound of splashing water in the distance. […yeah, raiding Toriel's home comes after this. Kid just **can't** seem to stay out of the water for some reason.]

"…"

Frown deepening at that accusation, he shrugged. […yeah, speaking of the kid, I should follow their example and apologize.] Removing his hand from its head, he crouched down to eye level. [Sorry for basically Ghostnapping you and all. As long as the kids awake, I can't…] Trailing off, Noah looked to the side in annoyance. […well, there are issues keeping me from doing more to help them, as you've no doubt guessed.]

The Dummy stared. **"…?"**

[Not your typical ghost, so possessing an object isn't gonna work…I think…] Brows furrowing in thought, he filed that bit of information for later, just in case. [But that aside, I've only stayed behind for two things. One, to thank you for humoring the kid.] Frown softening, Noah stood back up with a sigh. [Couldn't hear what you were saying to the kid, but judging from how Frisk responded, I can pretty much guess….so…again, thanks for keeping them company.]

"…"

Noah closed his eyes. [If you're still here when I've finished exploring the Ruins, I'll come by with the kid to visit.] He promised. [Unlike with the kid, I can still touch things, so writing a note reminding them to visit wouldn't be hard. Side's…] Biting his lower lip, he turned his gaze towards the Eastern Room. [Best I go to the kid now. They'll be drenched and cold by now, and I need to make sure that nothing happens with Chara.] Waving goodbye, Noah's frown slipped into an annoyed scowl by the time he reached the spiked bridge. _'…if I recall…the way to go about this is…'_ Trailing off, he put one foot forward, scowl relaxing as the first slot of spikes retracted into the ground.

Nodding after a moment, he continued forward, making his way to the second slot, then third, follow by fourth…but despite nothing happening, the faint sound of ticking seemed to get louder and louder. It was…worrying, so he rushed through the puzzle the best he could. It was hard navigating since the spikes reached a good six feet, well above his own height, but it was manageable.

It was only when he was about to reach the end did the ticking come to an abrupt, and echoing stop. A flicker of silver rose, tearing through skin and cloth.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow~ A Cliffhanger~ Guess someone's tampered with the puzzles~**_

_**Couldn't really find a better place to stop it at, really. XD And as you can all see, the relationship between Chara and Frisk isn't as cuddly as it was in the original, due to several changing factors. X3 And Toriel's still missing! Seriously, where **__**has**__** that Goat gone?**_

_**Sorry if things are a bit slow in the Ruins, but that just goes to show something big is coming~ Is it next chapter, or the one after? Who knows~ Either way, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. XD Look forward to the next.**_

_**P.S.: And to those who prefer to have the next chapter following the original~ No worries, things will speed up soon, and you'll find out what happens then~**_


	16. Chapter 3 (Rewrite)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: New Chapter Updated! Only this time, a bit bigger, so I suppose being a couple days late is warranted. XP I suppose…or it is only a **__**day**__** late since I posted the last chapter a week prior? This is a Weekly Update Schedule after all, even if it doesn't seem to be going as planned. But that aside, they should come easier now, since I suck at talking, and I'm pretty much done with these three avoiding each other and making my life difficult. XD**_

…_**well, two of them, at least. Little Frisky just wants their cuddles, and they'll get them if I have anything to say about it! But that aside, hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 3: Fine Line between Lies and Truth**_

* * *

Giggling with every step, Frisk marched down the hallway, putting some extra weight behind their steps to see how loud they could make with the water clinging to their skin and clothes. Of course, every couple step, they had to stop to blow the stray bang from tickling their nose, but it didn't bother them much.

If anything, it was more like a game. Frisk would count every step taken in the hallway and try to see how high they could go before needing to blow away their bangs. Right now Frisk was at 13 ste—ah, 14 steps!

An airy giggle blew past their lips as their nose tingled, but Frisk took in a deep, calming breath in order to hold back the sneeze. They failed horribly, and ended up giving birth to a chorus of sneezing giggles. It sounded more fun that it actually was, because by the end of it, they were rubbing their neck, throat sore and scratchy.

"**I suppose that's what you get for **_**going with the flow."**_

Nose twitching, Frisk's turned with a grin as Pretty Mirror walked back into the room. They looked annoyed like usual, but there was something different about them this time. They were walking towards them for one, instead of staying away.

Frisk took that as a go-ahead to get closer themselves, though before they could take the first step, Pretty Mirror snapped at them with a sharp glare. Their grin dropped, and they took a step back instead, eyes falling to the ground in silence. They didn't see Pretty Mirror's glare soften, but it did make them think.

Training Dummy's words came back to them, and for a moment, Frisk wasn't so sure anymore if they could get Pretty Mirror to…well, at least not hate them. Toes curling idly in the dirt, they stared long and hard at the ground, before sighing. _'Maybe Toriel'll like me.'_ The thought made them smile, but…it quickly dimmed at the sound of approaching footsteps. Instead of picking their head back up, Frisk continued staring at the ground, Pretty Mirror's shadow coming ever so closer.

It stopped inches away from them, and for a couple moments, nothing happened. It wasn't until they felt the barest hint of warmth near their cheeks did Frisk decide to peek. On one side, Pretty Mirror's hand was hovering ever so closely to their right cheek, fingertips curling, as if unsure whether to close the distance or not. On the other, they looked up, noting how tall they were compared to them, before focusing on their eyes.

A nice, rust like color, overshadowed by Pretty Mirror's bangs. From a distance, Frisk knew that people would mistake Pretty Mirror's eyes for a deep red, but, right now, the only thing they cared to see was how they weren't even being looked at.

Pretty Mirror's eyes were **on** them, but they weren't actually seeing. They looked deep in thought, brows pushed together and all. They were used to seeing that look on their face, but this was the first time Frisk got to see it so close. From a distance, it looked as if Pretty Mirror was confused on how to act around them, but up close…they just looked lost.

"…_**when a person feels lost, it's not because they don't know what to do, squishy child, it's…it's because they question whether they even have the right…"**_

If he was right, does that mean Pretty Mirror was feeling lost about something? Was it whether or not they should hate or like them? Frisk hoped it was like, because they needed their cuddles. Hugging Training Dummy was fine for them…but they wanted something warm to cuddle with. Something that can hug back, and tell them that…that…

Expression turning somber, Frisk shook their head, in avertedly making Pretty Mirror pull back as water droplets bombarded them in response. By the time their head stopped shaking…and ringing, Frisk looked up to see a set of rust-red eyes glaring at them in irritation, water dripping from their cheeks and nose.

Lips pressing together in thought, Frisk stood forward by the tips of their toes, lightly patting Pretty Mirror's cheeks and nose…only to realize that they were just making it worse since they were soaked to the bone. Instead of getting mad though, like they expected, Pretty Mirror gently pulled their hands away, before doing the same with their shoulders, putting them flat on their feet.

"…**I know this shouldn't come as a surprise to me…but why did you swim through the water instead of taking the bridge?"** They asked.

Frisk noted that their hands were still on their shoulders…but right now, they were just happy Pretty Mirror was talking to them without glaring. "The Dummy told me that it wasn't safe!" They answered with a cheeky grin. "Told me to stay away from it…so I swam instead."

"**Not safe?"** Brows raised in disbelief, they cast a quick glance towards the door leading to the Bridge Puzzle. **"While I admit the spikes are a bit…intimidating, it should be relatively safe considering who made them."**

Curious, Frisk tilts their head. "Made? Does that mean you know Flowey's friend?"

Pretty Mirror looked as if they swallowed a bitter lemon at being asked that, but they answered anyway. **"I'm…not sure."** They admitted, closing their eyes. **"I know of **_**a**_** Toriel, but I'm not sure if Flowey's Toriel is the same Monster I know."**

"What makes you say that?"

"**Because my Toriel would never make a dangerous puzzle. Only educational ones!"** Pretty Mirror stated confidently, as if it was fact. **"But…that's only if Flowey's Toriel is my Toriel. If not, then the Training Dummy's words…"** Trailing off, their confidence seemed to drain out of them bit by bit, "**might hold more truth to them than I care to admit."**

Nose twitching, Frisk frowned, recalling Flowey's words about Monsters being dangerous. They didn't think to much on his words then, but seeing those large spikes in the room behind them…and Pretty Mirror's words…

…toes curling against the dirt, Frisk turned around to stare at the hallways entrance. What would have happened if they had tried crossing the bridge? But before they could think too much on it, Pretty Mirror patted their head, if barely.

"**Don't worry. Monsters just get a bit…enthusiastic with their puzzles."** Lightly running their fingers through Frisk's hair, Pretty Mirror let out an exasperated sigh. **"Nothing harmful…most of the time…sometimes…I'm not making this better, am I?"**

Frisk didn't respond, preferring to savor the feeling of Pretty Mirror's hand against their head. It was smaller than the one they were looking for, but it still felt right…soft, and warm. So when it was pulled away, Frisk hummed a small whine in disappointment, turning up to stare at Pretty Mirror with a small pout.

Pretty Mirror snorted instead, lightly flicking their nose in amusement. **"If you think that'd work on me, drenched as you are, then you're sorely mistaken."**

Tilting their head, Frisk slowly rubbed their nose, before breaking out in a shit-eating grin, red dusting their cheeks. Pretty Mirror didn't return their grin, but they didn't scowl either, so it was a step in the right direction! "I have no idea what you're talking about." But then they sneezed, and had their head patted once more.

Their nose was flicked again, making them sneeze again. **"Sure you don't."** Pretty Mirror mumbled, ignoring Frisk's expression of false innocence. Runt. They were tempted to flick their nose again, just to get that smug expression off their face, but as loathe they are to admit it, something else needed to be done. **"But, back to the Puzzles…"** Trailing off, their lips thinned in silence.

Frisk saw this, and stood on their toes, lightly patting their cheeks, pulling them out of whatever daze they were in. "You okay Pretty Mirror?"

The response to their question was a flick to the nose, and for some reason, Frisk got the feeling that them and Flowey would be great friends. **"Pretty Mirror?"** They repeated flatly. **"Really? Is that what you've been calling me all this time?"**

Frisk shrugged with a shameless grin. "It was that or Casper."

Pretty Mirror's brow twitched. **"I'm no one's friendly ghost…and quit with the Pretty Mirror thing."** Tugging lightly at Frisk's turtleneck, they frowned. **"Aside from out taste in clothes, you're too tiny and squishy to look anytime like me."** As if to emphasize this, they rubbed their hands across Frisk's cheeks, making them giggle. It nearly made them break into a smile, feeling how warm they were…but also how cold. **"You're too different…so…"** Trailing off, they pulled back their hands, fingers curling in thought. They cast another glance towards the entrance, ignoring the hallways exit. **"…so I guess what I'm trying to say is…that I'm sorry."**

Frisk just tilted their head to the side, brows furrowed in confusion. "…sorry about what?" They…weren't really sure what Pret—ah, they didn't want them calling them that anymore…or Casper, but what _should_ they call them, and why would they be saying sorry?

Their other didn't give any room for explanation though. **"…I just wanted to say sorry. I'll tell you why later, but for now, can you just stay in this room…or…or better yet…"** Trailing off, they turned, eyeing the pillar near the exit with a contemplative frown. **"…just hide behind that pillar."**

Following their line of sight, Frisk stared, before nodding, still confused. "Is…everything okay…ah…" Not really sure what to call them, Frisk pressed their lips together in silence.

"**Chara."** Their other said, filling in the blank for them. **"My name is Chara…so…no more calling me nicknames like that. I…I don't like nicknames."**

Frisk was going to ask why, but they—Chara, simply patted them in the head, expression twisting as they went their way towards the previous room. "…I…what…?" Slowly feeling the spot the newly named Chara patted, Frisk watched as their back disappeared through the entrance with a frown.

They still felt lost…but, turning to the Pillar Chara pointed at, Frisk pressed their lips together in sudden determination. They could ask Chara why they were suddenly being nice later. For now, they asked them to hide behind the Pillar, and that's what they were going to do!

Then maybe their relationship can evolve from head pats and nose flicks to hand holding and cuddles!

* * *

_**(Chara's POV)**_

[…looks like you finally decided to stop ignoring them.] They had found him sooner than they'd care to admit, sitting on the left side of the bridge going in, right leg pulled close while the left slowly drifted back and forth in the water. Chara couldn't make out the Stalker's expression due to that hood of his, but…his hands were pale, tightly gripping the edge as if it was going to break. [Does that mean you'll stop hatin on the kid for being Human?]

Their temper flared at that, but they reigned it in. **"…isn't it a crime to stalk kids? And them?"**

[Can't be called stalking if there's _literally_ only one way to go.] He retorted blithely, before waving off their second question. [And the runt's too…ambiguous. Can't tell if they're a boy or girl…and, well, since they can't even talk to me, I'm going with them/their/Frisk until further notice…same goes for you.] Chara extended their middle finger to them in annoyance, but nodded in understanding with their answer.

Least he knew well enough not to assume, but, as for his first answer, if the stalker really cared about getting out, he'd have walked by them without a moment's hesitation. **"Tell that to the judge."** An appropriate response for a stupid answer.

[Oh I'll have plenty of things to tell _him_, but that aside,] He paused, taking a quick look past them before returning their gaze to the water. [Is it alright for you to leave the kid alone like that?]

Chara noted the change in their tone, and filed it away for later. **"I told them to hide in a spot no one would think to look, so they'll be okay."**

[…hide?] The stalker, Noah, twitched, and they mean his entire body, not just a shoulder, or a finger. […Do you plan on sticking with them now, instead of running off on your own like you've **been** doing?]

"**Says the one who's been slinking away **_**behind**_** us like an obviously inept stalker.]** They snapped, pointing out his hypocrisy. His shoulders slumped at their statement, but they could care less about a man filled with more lies than truths. **"…but yes. Whether I like it or not, I'm stuck with them, and I'd rather not find out what happens to me should they did of pneumonia."** Runt just gets wetter and wetter every time they seem them.

Stalker seemed to accept their answer, and nodded. [Good…that's…good…] He mumbled. […that aside, I assume you're here for my hoodie?]

Chara took a step back, a wary chill creeping up their spine. **"Now aren't you just the creepiest stalker I've ever done seen."** Forget following kids in an underground dungeon, apparently he makes it a habit of knowing **exactly** what th—

[And aren't you just the rudest brat I've ever done seen,] He retorted mockingly, interrupting their train of thought. [You've made your disgust for me clear brat, and the only way you would **grudgingly** seek me out is if I had something you needed.] He held out a sleeved hand with a frown. [Which in this case, would be my hoodie since Giggles in the next room over is soaked to the bone.] He received a blank stare for his troubles.

"…**I feel as if that was a pun, but…"** Brows twitching, they shook their head. **"No context aside, your…right.]** Chara muttered, biting out that last word. **"Frisk's soaked, and you have a sweater big enough to cover them entirely…so…"** Trailing off, they held out their hand in acceptance. **"Give it.**

Stalker stared blankly at their hand, before turning to them with what Chara assumed to be a raised brow. Couldn't tell with the HOOD AND ALL! […being solicited by a child…] He trailed off, shaking his head in silence before giving them a weak shrug. [Eh…won't be the first time, but will you even be able to take it to them?]

Frowning at their question, Chara bit their lip in frustration as Stalker explained via demonstration, his hand phasing right through their own with no resistance. [See? Now, I've no doubt that Frisk would be able to put **on** my Hoodie, so long as **I'm** not attached to it, but how are **you**,] He emphasized, pointing his index at them, [going to explain where you found a perfectly **divine-]**

"—**divine?]** Chara snorted.

[It's blue, and mine, so of course it's divine!] He snapped petulantly in rhyme, before continuing off where they interrupted him, [—hoodie in this otherwise dirt ridden dungeon? Must less explain **how** you brought it to them…considering…well…] Trailing off, Stalker grew silent, pulling back his hand to scratch his cheek in silence. […do they even know you're a Ghost for that matter?]

That threw them for a bit of a loop. **"…I'm not sure."** Chara admitted, frowning in thought. **"I haven't told them…but…I'm not sure if they've figured it out or not on their own."** Frisk was oddly both perceptive, and dim at times that they couldn't really tell if they did.

[…are you going to tell them?] Stalker suddenly asked. [Whether they know or not…are you going to tell that that you're a Ghost?]

Did it really matter if they told Frisk or not? Chara didn't know, nor did they care too…but…after a couple moments, they shook their head in annoyance. **"I came for the hoodie, not relationship advice!"**

[Relationship?] Stalker perked, grin stretching wildly. [Wow…didn't think you'd be planning your future with the kid. Staking your claim on the cuddly child before someone else snatches them up?]

Chara's response was to kick his head in. Their feet phased right through of course, with them being a ghost and all, but seeing the stalker flinch back in surprise was just **so~ satisfying. "Since I can't grab the hoodie from your otherwise disgusting hands, you're coming with me to drop it off."**

[You seem to really like insulting me.] He noted, recovering from their (unfortunately failed) surprise attack. He received a no-duh look for his troubles, which made him chuckle, annoyingly enough. [But that aside…I…can't give you the hoodie.]

"…**you do know I'm not asking, right?"**

He waved their irritation off. [I know very well, but I mean right **now**.] Chara's glare intensified, as if showing their way of demanding an explanation. The Stalker turned away instead of answering though, much to their annoyance, and Chara was well on their way to place another well-placed kick to jolt them into the water when a flicker of red caught their eye.

Shifting their gaze to it, the red flicker quickly vanished from Chara's sight…but, after a couple deliberating seconds, questioning whether it was just a trick of the lighting, they frowned, shifting their position more to the right. Third Spike on the Second Row of the Last Row of Slots; there was a thin stream of red trailing down its side, something one doesn't usually see in the Underground.

But they weren't staring at that. Chara was looking at the long strip of navy-blue cloth skewered near the tip that was coated in red. A sense of dread began coiling around their SOUL. **"…Stalker…show me your leg."**

[…excuse me?]

"**Now!"**

He showed Chara his right leg, and received a glare for his troubles. […what?] Stalker huffed, tone growing whimsical. [You wanted to see a leg, and I showed you my leg. You satisfied? If so…**go."**

Silence stretched between the two, Chara glaring at the Stalker, and he pointedly stared at the water, ignoring their glare entirely. **"…guess you're no better than the Human's up there then."** They stated spitefully.

[The term **Human** is relative.] He retorted, amusement seeping into his voice. [But I'll bite. Exactly **how** am I no better? After all, I highly doubt you've got me pegged from this one conve—]

"**I know a coward when I see one."** Chara snapped, interrupting him mid-way. **"Now pull out your leg before I start calling you out on being a liar as well."** He looked like he wanted to argue with them, but held his tongue, because Stalker knew **exactly** what they were talking about.

That's where calling him a coward came into play…because really, from what they've seen in the Buttercup Patch, he was the **worst** type of coward there was. And his type only backs up their word when called out on it.

The stalker proved their words by lying flat on their back with a heavy sigh. […you came here for a hoodie, and yet you're stabbing me in the gut like this.] He turned to face her, and for a moment, they caught a hint of purple in the shadows of his hood. [Do you usually try to break people when asking for something?]

"**Do you make it a habit of lying to children?"** They retorted with just as much enthusiasm. **"Now…show me both your leg, and follow me to the next room."**

Stalker didn't respond for a while, preferring to just lay there. Seemed to like making them wait, wasting time they really didn't have. The longer they were here, the longer Frisk's left alone in the next room over. Before, they were okay with that, since Chara couldn't fathom any Monster willingly harming someone, but…

Biting their lip, Chara was about to shout at them to hurry up, but the Stalker beat them to it. […look…it's not that I don't want to follow…it's just…at the moment, I really can't.] He started, taking in a deep, shaky breath. [I'd…I'd rather you not see something like this, if I'm being honest…but, at this point, I don't really have a choice.]

"**You're right. You don't. Because I'm forcing you."** Stalker barked out a laugh in response…but they let it go because Chara noted how he worded his words, and that the stalker said **can't** rather than **won't**. **"But your willingness aside…what's stopping you from following? Is your injuring so bad?"**

He waved their question off flippantly. […pain. Shock?] Stalker mumbled, as if wondering hat himself. [And no…I'm not joking. The answer would obviously be pain…or at least, the conclusion most would reach considering…well…] He trailed off for a couple moments again, much to their irritation…but instead of continuing his sentence, Stalker sat back up, hoodie somehow remaining in place. […this.] And in one feel swoop, Stalker twisted their way, forcing his left leg out of the water, suspending it over his right knee as to not let it contact the ground. [I…really, **really** should be screaming in pain right now…or, at the very least, out cold and dying from blood loss, but…] He twisted his mangled…half…gored…

…they didn't really know **how** to describe it, but it just looked like someone, or something and sliced clean through the stalkers foot from the heel up to his toes…or lack thereof, with most of his foot being…well…gone.

[…yeah, I probably made it sound **a lot** worse than it actually is…or was, odd as that sounds.] He admitted with a shrug. The casual way he said it stumped them more than his actual injury. [Apparently there was a Timer placed on the Bridge Puzzle, so whoever couldn't solve it fast enough ended up a pincushion.]

Forcing both their gaze, and morbid curiosity aside, Chara eyed the guilty set with newfound wariness, Flowey's warnings to Frisk slowly gaining more and more weight to them. But that only opened up more questions…as to why the Stalker was even alive right now.

[I blame magic.] He stated, as if reading their mind. [And no, again, I'm not joking, cause by all rights, I **should** be dead.] Jutting a thumb to the resident spike, Stalker then pointed to his injured leg, or to be more appropriate, the bare area between his knee and ankle. [From that spot, I should have lost my entire lower leg knee down…and yet here is it…mostly.] He added, as if missing most of his foot was an afterthought. [Right now, I'm probably still in shock? Maybe? Cause really, I really **should** be screaming here, you know?] He laughed, pitch high and uneasy. [I really should…yet I'm not? So it has to be shock, cause if not, then it's probably Magic. Magic is probably the reason why I'm not screaming my head off. Magic is why I got most of my leg, when realistically speaking, I shouldn't. Magic is why I'm not dead. Magic is why I'm…magic…is…why…is…hmm…uhm…magic…] Then…just as soon as he started rambling, the stalker cut himself off, staring quietly off into space sparing a quiet mumble here and there.

Chara split their attention from the man obviously falling into madness, and the exit, weighing their options. On one hand, they needed the Stalker's hoodie to keep Frisk from getting a cold and dying of pneumonia, but on the other…on the other…well, there really was no other.

…dammit. So with an extremely reluctant sigh, Chara asked him a quick 'are you alright' type of question. **"You done having a meltdown, Stalker?"** Perfect.

[…for the moment. Just processing.] He replied, tone weak and tired. [Just…just don't look into the water. I hardly got any strength in me right now. Probably shock, numbness, or from the blood loss, but if I tried walking…or hopping in this case, I'd probably collapse on the ground.]

"**Yeah. Losing a leg would do that to a person."** Chara stated bluntly, drawing a look from him. **"…what? Am I wrong?"**

Stalker shook his head with a laugh, but his previously tensed shoulders were now loosening up in what they assumed was relaxation. Weird…was it something they said? [Yes, and no…but, just give me a couple minutes, okay? By that point, I should **probably** have enough of my foot back to walk on.]

…what?

Staring blankly at him, Chara tilted their head, and blinked. What?

They took a quick glance at his foot, then the offending spike, before turning to the water. What?

Human's don't just grow back limbs. They just don't…but coming from what they could make out with the Stalker's ramblings, and his warning not to look in the water, Chara blinked in silent (mis)understanding. **"Ah…I apologize for rushing you then."** They apologized, making straighten his back in surprise. Probably because they figured out his secret. **"I've no idea how the process of regeneration works, so I assume it must take a good amount of energy to regrow a lost limb. Take all the time you need."**

Now it was the Stalker's turn to blink, even if Chara couldn't see it. […okay…what?] The sudden change from insulting to respectful was creeping him out. […regeneration…? Regrow?] He echoed their words, pitch growing higher in mostly likely shock. After all, he probably didn't think anyone would figure out his secret. [Exactly **what** do you think I am?]

"**A Lizardman of course,"** Chara answers with a dismissive wave. **"Or at the very least, a descendant with enough Magical Connection to have inherited their regenerative abilities."**

[….I'm sorry to say, you obviously confused child, that I'm most assuredly Human.] He stated bluntly, waving a scaleless hand in front of their face. [Monsters are made of Magic, and as you can see from both my **foot**, and the blood on those spikes, I am not.]

"**Descendant it is."** Chara admitted, taking in his words.

[I'd know if I had Monster Ancestry child.]

"**Would you really?"** They challenged, looking him over with a quick glance. **"It's obvious you came from the surface, given your generally Human Appearance, and I find it hard to believe that **_**Humanity**_**," **Chara spat in disgust, **"managed to capture all the Monsters and force them Underground in this one Mountain."** The World is a big place after all. **"Besides, even if you weren't part Lizardman, you're obviously have **_**some**_** Monster Heritage, less you wouldn't be able to regenerate, or regrow a lost limb like you are right now."**'

[…I feel as if you don't quite understand how the human body works.]

"**I know Humans can't regenerate lost limbs."**

[…I'm suddenly feeling energized right now.] He stated blankly, obviously changing the subject. [Just let me worm out of this hoodie and I'll hop right on behind you.]

"**The **_**scales**_** are tipping in my favor, Stalker."** Chara grinned smugly. **"Soon, I will **_**shed**_** light into the mystery of who you are, but until then, do your best to entertain me so that I may not find reason to delve into it right away."**

Moments away from slipping off his hoodie, the Stalker stared at them long and hard, before Ah'ing in understanding, as if finally realizing the truth staring at them in the face.

He may not be completely Monster, but it was enough to raise his standing in their eyes. Just a smidgen though, since they were still a Cowardly Stalker, but enough for them to not look at him with spiteful disgust Chara saved for Humans.

Frisk was on a trial basis for obvious reasons that they will not think aloud, given that with the Stalker's newfound Monster Heritage, him being able to read minds suddenly seemed all the more real.

As if to prove that claim, he snorted in amusement midway into pulling off his hoodie. _**'I knew it.'**_

* * *

_**(Frisk's POV)**_

* * *

Back against the pillar, Frisk held up a small locket in curiosity. It was banged up, and covered in red flakes and rust, but they could make out the barest hint of dull silver underneath it all. The chain holding it aloft looked no better, littered with cracks they could feel with their fingers.

Sadly, they couldn't open it. Was rusted shut, and while Frisk wanted to know what was inside, they were more curious about its shape.

Rolling the chain up around their palm, Frisk traced their fingers across its edges with a smile. It was as big as their hand, and shaped like a drop of water. Only upside down. Why, they didn't know, but through the dents, Frisk could feel long indention's running around the locket, going up and down, left and right and in many more directions. They started at the center of one side, and ended on the other…or was it the other way around?

…no clue, but what Frisk do know was that despite all the twists and turns, there were only seven lines to follow. Whoever made this must have had **a lot** to think about.

They'd poke around with it a bit more, but the sensation of something warm curling around their SOUL gave them a sense of both happiness, and relief.

"**Come out Frisk! I got you something!"**

With a grin, they pocketed the rusty locket, and stumbled out of their hiding spot, nearly tripping on their dragging pants sleeves. Didn't matter though, because they caught Chara's form walking into the room from the corner of their eyes.

Only for a moment though, because as soon as Frisk got back to their feet, a wave of blue and black flapped over their eyes, making them stumble back onto their bottom. **"There. Your gift."** Chara's voice stated from beyond the darkness.

Frisk just sat their for a couple moments, confused, before pulling off the **really** big…soft thing blocking their sight. After that, they got a good look at what Chara gave them. "…a hoodie?"

Chara looked at them with a raised brow. **"Yep. That's exactly what it is. Now. Strip."**

"…do I need an adult?"

"**I am an adul—okay, no."** Chara admitted with an annoyed huff. **"But what I **_**am**_** is older than you. So really…strip off those clothes or I'll do it for you."**

'…_I think I need an adult.'_

Ten minutes later, after a lot of chasing, matched with giggly squeals of _"no~"_ and slightly over enthusiastic cackles, Frisk found themselves plopped on the ground pouting. Their clothes strung off to the side, and them clad in only a really, **really** big hoodie that covered even their feet and then some. Frisk wasn't even going to mentioned how the hoodie covered their entire head like a helmet.

Frisk gave Chara, who was staring off into space, nodding every so often, a pout. "…why?"

"…**You needed something to wear Frisk, that **_**wasn't**_** soaking wet."** They answered after a moments silence. **"Whether you like it or not, your stuck with me, so I'm not having you die of pneumonia."**

…they had so many questions, but first comes the most important. "What's f-f…fu-no-mi-a?" Frisk asked, slowly sounding the word out. Sounds pretty bad if they could die from it.

"**Pneumonia,"** Chara corrects. **"Long story short, if your body gets too cold, you die. And that's **_**exactly**_** what would have happened had you continued wearing those clothes." **They stated bluntly, jabbing a thumb to their discarded clothes. **"Just be glad I let you keep your dignity intact…if you even know what that is."** Chara added as an afterthought.

Frisk did not, and could only furrow their brows in confusion. But, after a couple moments, they decided to just roll with Chara's decision. The hoodie was really big, but it was thick enough to keep any cold from coming in. And it was WARM too…oddly enough.

Did Chara borrow this from someone? And if so, who? They didn't see anyone on the way here, and it couldn't be the weird white shape in the water, since the hoodie would be wet instead of dry and warm. _'…so…so many questions…but…well…'_ Pulling the sweater up as best they could, Frisk took a quick look at Chara, who was drifting off into space again, and smile.

Frisk crouched, and not a moment later, tackle hugged Chara for all they were worth, and more, ignoring their surprised **"Hah?!" **and catching them by surprise as they both tumbled back onto the ground.

Chara tried to push them off, but Frisk held firm, arms and legs wrapped tightly around their form, as if afraid they would vanish if they did. When it dawned on Chara that they weren't going to let go anytime soon, they sighed, and the irritation on their face began to slowly soften into contemplation, before what looked like surprised realization seeped in.

They let their head bounce against the ground with a groan, and Frisk loosened their hold on them just a bit, after making sure Chara wasn't going to shove them off.

Silence stretched on between the two. Chara just shifted themselves a bit on the ground, to make things more comfortable for both them, and the koala latched onto their torso. Frisk was just content with relaxing against Chara's chest, taking in the steady feeling of their chest's slow rise and fall.

Frisk would have been fine with falling asleep then and there…but, Chara had other plans, apparently, slowly tracing a hand along their back. **"…remember when I said sorry?"** They asked suddenly, voice just above a whisper.

Frisk's response was to tighten their grip. **"I told you that I'd tell you later…and, well, I suppose this is as later as it'd get considering…"** It sounded as if they wanted to say more, but whatever Chara decided, apparently they held off on saying the rest. **"…look, this is all coming from my own assumption, but, I saying sorry…because…I left you alone when I really shouldn't have."**

That drew Frisk's attention, leaning their chin up to position it on Chara's chest, so they could get full view of their face. Chara continued on though, despite that. **"I'm not going to ask why you climbed Mt. Ebott."** They mumbled. **"So please don't ask me, but…you were in a place where you've been told that Monsters exist, and they would be gunning for a chance to kill you. Despite that, I just…did my best to avoid you. You're in an unfamiliar place, alone, with no one to turn too, and I just left you alone because of personal prejudices."**

Frisk…didn't quite know what that last word meant, but Chara continued to mumble apologies one after another, their chest steadily picking up speed as it rose and fell in tangent. But overall…they knew what Chara was saying sorry about, so after giving them a gentle squeeze, they unlatched their arms around Chara's side, and forced their rambles to a halt by gently pinching their squishy cheeks.

It did the trick, as Chara stopped talking, instead turning to them with a raised brow. They didn't do anything to stop them though, and as Frisk continued to play with their cheeks, Chara's grew more and more steady. It wasn't until it was at a comfortable pace did Frisk pull back their hands.

"…**what is with you and pinching my cheeks?"** They asked after a moments silence.

"Squishy squish," Was Frisk's eloquent response, making them stare in mild annoyance.

"…**okay, I said my piece. The rest can come later."** Chara muttered, glaring off in a random direction. **"Now get up."**

"No. Wanna nap."

"**You can't nap on the ground Frisk."**

"Wanna bet?"

Chara's expression turned flat at their cheeky challenge. **"…just, no. You're not sleeping on the ground."**

Frisk pouted, pressing their cheeks against Chara's chest. "Then where? I don't think this place has a bed anywhere."

"…**I know a place that's safe, and there's food too."** Perking up at the promise of food, Frisk sat up, much to Chara's annoyance at the sudden act. **"It's not safe to sleep out in the open like this, so…after this room, no matter what, I want you to follow what I say and where I go, okay?"**

Tilting their head, they frowned. "…and then food?" Climbing up a mountain apparently drains a kid. Who knew?

"**And a fresh bed for you to sleep on. Completely safe."** Chara promised, inwardly snorting at the thought of anyone **daring** to go against Toriel…**if** this was their Toriel. But even then, the Cottage is usually kept stocked for casual visits. **"…so, will you follow me?"**

"…can I have some cuddles before going to sleep?"

"…**maybe."**

Frisk grew pensive at that, but after a couple moments, nodded their okay with a grin. "…Ah!" Quickly crawling off of Chara, they made their way to their pants, slipping rifling through the pockets. Took a bit of time, since Frisk needed to pull back the sleeves, but eventually, they pulled out the rusted locket with a grin.

"**What do you have here?" **Chara had followed them from behind, looking over their shoulder to stare at the locket. **"…Rusted Locket. Plus 6 Defense. Monsters are less likely to attack you out of pity."** They noticed Frisk staring at them with a curious expression. **"…what?"**

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, this chapter is definitely bigger then most. Still a bit smaller than what I used to write, but hopefully this chapter means I'm getting back into the groove of things! But that aside, back to what's been said. XP**_

_**Chara seems to be under the assumption that Noah's Monster Related…somehow. Might have to do with the fact that he's basically regrowing a leg that's been both twisted, skewered, and otherwise drowned. He blames it all on Magic. Chara blames it on possible Lizardman Genetics. XD**_

_**I blame it on my sick desire for Drama, but I'm keeping the why and how a secret~ He's not dead though, so that's a thing. Mildly disturbed, and hella confused, but still breathing. And I can't help but wonder what Chara saw in the room beyond that freakishly long hallway to cause such a sudden shift in attitude. One can only guess, since they went from actively avoiding the shmall child, to feeling guilty and slightly responsible for them. Dialogue might be a bit rushed, but then again, having freak outs aren't supposed to be planned. XP**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 4 (Rewrite)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, but all original characters are mine**_

_**A/N: Okay. A Week and two days late! This…well, yeah! Okay! I got no excuse for this one, not really. XD All I can say is that I appreciate the wait for those who still look forward to reading this, and for you to enjoy the chapter! It was meant to be bigger, but…well, I couldn't find a better place to end things at. Changes are sudden after all!**_

_**Chapter 4: Minute Differences**_

* * *

"**Frisk, what are you doing?"** Rolling the sleeves inside bit by bit, Chara bit back the occasional twitch.

Frisk was too preoccupied to notice, running their fingers through Chara's hair as they adjusted their new sweater. The cool air brushing against their toes, and occasional jingle told them they were almost done. "Why is your hair so soft when mine is fluffy?"

Their brow raised a fraction of an inch, and a hint of…something, flickered in Chara's eyes. **"Is that really important to know right now?" ** They paused for a moment, turning over Frisk's hand in thought, closing their fingers into a fist. It was still a bit damp, but not enough for them to worry, so they let it go. **"We've been here for a while after all."**

"Fluffy is best and bouncy…but," as they curled a stray bang over one palm, Flick pulled at the one floating in between their eyes with their free one. It bounced back when they let it go, but Chara's seem to slide in between their fingers. "I like your hair too! It's so soft and smooth! Like water!"

Giving them a non-committable grunt as their response, Chara took this chance to work on the other sleeve. **"First my cheeks, then my hands, and now you're playing with my hair,"** They muttered, casting a small glare their way. **"Have you not the concept of personal space?"**

Tilting their head down, Frisk acted as if it was something to think about before nodding. "Yep!" They said, popping the 'p'. "But as my friend, what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. So your Personal Space is my Personal Space! It's called Mutual Co-ha-bi-ta-tion."

Chara's glare turned flat. **"That's…not quite how friendship works Frisk."**

"It's not?"

"**Nope,"** They replied, mimicking Frisk's earlier action. **"Friends are supposed to respect, and **_**not**_** invade each other's Personal Boundaries."** Contrary to their words though, Chara slipped an arm into the sleeves they were rolling in, straightening what they could so Frisk wouldn't have to feel stuffy with their arms. **"Especially when one of the two doesn't want to be played around with like a doll."**

Frisk held back a snicker, wanting to point out that it was **them** treating their friend like a doll. Stripping them like it was an everyday thing, putting Frisk in a different outfit, and now fixing it up so they wouldn't have to worry about tripping over themselves. Only reason why they didn't is because it felt nice to be fussed over for once.

Even if Chara did their best to avoid touching them, the way they went about rolling over the sleeves, adjusting the sweaters length and shoulder width…it was gentle, despite the look of disinterest in their eyes. But, there was nothing holding them back from saying something else. So with a mischievous grin, Frisk waited until they were done with the last sleeve before wrapping their arms around Chara's neck.

They could feel them stiffen under their hold, but Frisk didn't back off. **"…What did I say about respecting Personal Space?"** Chara asked, voice tight with the occasional shoulder twitch.

"You called me friend!" Frisk grinned, snuggling further into Chara's neck much to their discomfort.

Chara twitched, hands stiffly curling in and out of a fist by Frisk's sides. **"No. No I did **_**not,"**_ They stressed through gritted teeth. **"At best, I'm merely you're guide in the Underground, if only to make sure you don't trip over yourself and break your neck."** The resulting image thinned their lips, skin paling a couple shades lighter.

The latter of which, Frisk noticed as they stared at the back of Chara's neck. Despite Chara finding them unreliable though, they couldn't help the giddy bubbles rising up from their stomach at their worry. "So…" Trailing off, they pulled away with a pout, arms now hanging over Chara's shoulders. "…does that mean, if we're not friends, that I don't have to worry about invading your personal space?"

The glare they got in response almost made them giggle. **"…so, common decency is also a concept that escapes you,"** They muttered with a sigh, mumbling a quiet **"but then, what can I expect from a Human."**

Frisk's fingers curled a bit at that, lightly digging into their palms. "What does me being Human have to do with that?" They asked bluntly.

Chara flicked them in the nose, their smile dead and cold. **"Just about everything."** Then it vanished as quickly as it'd come, and they stood straight, gently removing Frisk's arms from their shoulders. **"So let me make things clear. I am your **_**guide,**_** not friend. And I'm only here to make sure you don't end up killing yourself, or anything else down here."**

Quite blunt, aren't they? "…you sound more like a Parole Officer than a guide." Frisk deadpanned.

"…**I'm worried about why you know what that is, but that is neither the here nor now."** Turning their attention to the next doorway, Chara took a quick glance around the room, frown deepening just a smidgen. **"Let's move. We've been lucky to not run into any Monsters, but who knows when that might change. The sooner we get you to Home, the less I have to worry."**

"I thought you said Monsters weren't dangerous." Frisk stated, fingering the locket hanging around their chest. "And…Home?"

"**The King is really bad at naming things,"** They snorted, eyeing the pillar for a couple seconds. **"And you're right. Monsters **_**aren't**_** dangerous."** Chara didn't so much as glance in their direction before continuing on to the next room, Frisk watching their back vanish through the doorway in silence.

…They traced their fingers across the lockets indention's, picking at the rusted bits here and there. "…hmm…does this count as two steps forward, or one?" Tilting their head from side to side, Frisk turned to the ceiling and watched the stones sparkle from above. _'Chara's not ignoring me now…no…'_ Despite the coldness in Chara's eyes, it wasn't as harsh as their words sounded…but a bit glazed. _'…hmm…well…this'll be interesting.'_

They were learning so much about their new friend today.

* * *

The switch between purple to a colorful hue came as a surprise to them. Not a bad one, it was too sudden to be, but as Frisk dived chest first into the ground, that opinion slowly changed. Nothing solid came, only the crinkling sound of paper that tickled their skin, and the feeling of their body sinking into the grou—no, leaves, an array of reds, browns and oranges piled together around and under.

Burying their face into the leaves, a giggle bubbled up in their chest, and Frisk pressed their left cheek against such bright colors. Limbs spread wide, gaze lingering, Frisk sat up with a contented sigh, hugging one knee close while letting the other lie across the foliage. Resting one in the palm of their hand, Frisk traced a thumb over it, idly casting a glance over their shoulder. They found the room had similar piles lined up against the walls, not a stray leaf out of place

Unlike the previous rooms though, this one seemed to match its namesake, holes littering the walls and pieces of brick lined up against them. Frisk noticed they were kept well away from the leaf piles, but that made them wonder why this room was like this, while the others weren't.

Pulling in their other leg, Frisk rolled around on their butt, stopping to gaze at Chara who seemed to be staring off into more specifically, the doorway to Frisk's right, which had a whole lot of nothing near it, unless you counted the darkness. Because for some reason, despite there being glowing rocks in the bedrock above, there was a lot of darkness going through the doorways. It just was for some reason, as if its sole purpose was to mock Frisk.

Frisk blew a raspberry at it, turning back to Chara with a huff, who was now staring at them with an odd expression. Their gaze didn't hold, and they cast a wary glance at the leaves that surrounded them, lingering for a couple moments before returning to stare at the door.

Must have been an interesting door. "…" Frisk stared at it as well, before turning to gaze at the southeastern part of the room. Aside from the crinkling leaves, it was quiet here as well. Chara just stood there staring, and it made them wonder why…considering they seemed to be in a hurry in the last room. "So…" Trailing off, Frisk picked themselves up and trotted towards Chara, fingers playing with their locket. "Which door do we go through?"

Giving Frisk a quick glance, Chara took a step to the left. **"…The one to the Southeast leads deeper into the Ruins, and this one leads to a dead-end."** Frisk followed their example and took a small step left, expression flat as Chara took in a deep breath.

Frisk shrugged, believing that Chara should've known full well they'd follow through with their little promise in the room before. "…can I go in?"

Exhaling through their nose, Chara finally turned, looking down towards them with a curious frown. **"Why're you asking me?"** Now it was Frisk's turn to feel confused.

"Because I promised to listen to you," Frisk replied, mirroring Chara's expression. Did they forget already? _'…does this mean I'm not getting ma cuddles?'_

But, after a couple moments, realization struck Chara's eyes, and their expression softened. **"Frisk, when I had you promise that, it was with the intention that **_**when**_** I speak or offer advice, you're expected to listen."** Lips thinning, they looked like they were about to say more, but didn't, preferring to keep quiet. Chara broke their self-imposed silence pretty quickly though, turning back to the doorway with a sigh. **"If you want to go through one door, but I think it's the wrong way, you're expected to follow me, and that's it. Otherwise, you do you."**

'…' The silence between them was unnerving, but at the same time comforting. It wouldn't make sense saying that aloud, Frisk knew, but in a way, it fit.

And they hated that it did. "…Chara, you won't leave, right?"

Their brows raised a fraction of an inch, but Frisk couldn't read the look in their eyes which resembled mist. **"I would be a pretty horrible guide if I just left you on your own, now wouldn't I?"** Chara was pretty bad at that as it was, but Frisk kept that to themselves, taking a quick look at the doorway before them. Chara followed their gaze, and 'ah'd in understanding. **"But, if you feel like exploring the Ruins, I won't stop you. This place is pretty linear, so a couple detours here and there are fine."**

Perking up, Frisk took that as permission to go ahead, passing through the doorway with a skip to their step, but a prickle in their SOUL. Not even a minute later, they came walking back out, trudging their feet across the ground while balancing a bowl on their head. "…Empty Helmet: Plus 3 Defense – Monsters will bowl over in laughter seeing this." Frisk chirped, lips curling into a smile. The flat glare they got in response only made things worse, a string of giggles and snorts erupting from their lips as the bowl fell from its place on Frisk's head and clattered on the ground.

It wasn't long after that they got control of themselves, despite the occasional giggle escaping their lips. **"You done?"** Chara had asked, tone dry. **"Because if you are, you're going to need to put that back, otherwise it's called stealing."**

Frisk blew a raspberry. "But it was empty when I found it!" They whined, snatching the bowl on the ground, before plopping it over their hooded head. Chara rolled their eyes at their so called 'helmet'. "Sides! It's dusty! If it belonged to someone it wouldn't be so dusty!" To prove that, Frisk swiped a hand over their helmet with a pout, showing Chara the thin layer of grey that dusted their palm and fingers. "…is dust s'pposed to be sticky though?"

They didn't respond though, eyes narrowing into slits as Chara zeroed in on the bowl, and for a moment, Frisk thought they say a faint flicker of red. And just like Chara's interest, it too, vanished. They looked away, content to pace through the leaves in silence. **"…was that the only thing in the room Frisk?"** Chara asked, picking at a stray thread of their sweater.

"…um…" Pulling the bowl off their head, Frisk stared at their hand-print, before shaking their head no. "I found the bowl surrounded by some rocks, but nothing else. Was there supposed to be?"

Their answer was a shrug. **"Not a clue, but I suggest you drop it,"** Chara advises. **"The Ruins are brittle in some parts, and from the look of this room," **They gathered, waving a hand about, **"the place hasn't been renovated in a while."** Plucking the bowl from Frisk's hand, Chara tossed it aside, the crinkling of leaves drowning out Frisk's "Hey!". Chara shot them a look, and they crossed their arms with a pout. **"I'd rather you not break a neck stumbling onto one of those spots because this thing blocked you're sight, either from trying to carry it in your arms, or as a helmet."**

"…so if it's not getting in the way, I can pick up whatever I want?" The thought of free treasure fills Frisk with **DETER—**

"**Stealing is stealing runt,"** Chara chimed, lip curling into a half-smile. **"The Underground isn't like those Dungeons you find in Video Games where you can just find a random treasure chest lying about on the ground."** Then, a slightly maniac, and bitter gleam shone in their eyes.** "Whatever Dragon Quest taught you is a filthy, filthy lie and should be burned with extreme prejudice."**

Frisk could only stare, both in confusion to Chara's jumble of words, and an amusing image of a younger Chara going about the Ruins, bright eyed and with a cape looking for treasure. Such an adorable image needs to be drawn and memorialized, but before that, Frisk had a question. "What's Dragon Quest?"

Chara faced them with an expression of innocence, Frisk saw the scene of hellfire and brimstone raging behind them flashing to life. **"Something that should burn and be forgotten."** Rubbing their eyes with their dust free hand, the scenery was gone, and Chara was mumbling off to the unused doorway with a small frown.

Frisk followed them through the door, bowl forgotten, and determined to ask Chara how they did that so they could confuse people with pastry baking goats and purple dinosaurs. "That didn't answer my question Chara!" Frisk retorted, finding them standing by a…pausing their advance, they tip-toed to stare into the open window, and found that it leads into a smaller hallway with a staircase spiraling downwards.

Chara's head poked in besides them, brows raised. **"A Chute?"**

Frisk pushed down their earlier question, deciding that it was a yes. "Shoot?" Turning to Chara, they frowned. "Who's shooting who? They must not be very nice."

"**No. Chute with a Ch, only silent, which makes it sound like Sh."** Chara corrected, brows furrowed. **"They're passages within the walls that lead to other rooms, most oftenly used in puzzles."**

Nodding along, Frisk fell back with a frown, scanning the empty hallway in silence. "…but where's the puzzle?" They saw another Chute, as Chara called it at the other end of the hall, but nothing else. The floor's bare of any pressure plates like the bridge, and there aren't any switches on the walls either. Chara saw what they did as well, so Frisk asked again. "Puzzle?" They repeated, as if Chara could point it out for them.

They could not, lips twitching into a grimace. **"…Frisk, a Puzzle, is something made with the intention to test the mind, and inevitably be solved,"** Chara started, eyes drifting to the rooms center. Nothing but dirt could be found, so they continued, **"And a hint to solving it is always given, no matter how strange, otherwise it wouldn't be called one."**

"…how strange?" Frisk asked.

Chara's grimace shrunk a tad, their expression softening. **"For example, being given a toothbrush, and told that it was the map to a maze."** They mumbled wistfully, eyes glazing over.

There was a story to that, Frisk knew. "And was it?" Chara's answer made them giggle.

"**Yes, but it was the Puzzle Makers toothbrush, and I told him he had ten seconds to come get it before it makes sweet, **_**sweet**_** love to the business end of my mud tracked boot." **Gently reaching towards their chest, Chara finally smiled. It was faint and small, but they smiled. **"Only problem was that the maze kept him from me, and he had to cross it himself to give me a replacement brush. Followed him from behind and the puzzle was solved. Was bleating about it for days though."** But it wasn't long-lived, for they tried grasping something that wasn't there, and it faded into a thin frown.

Frisk…left them alone with their memories, playing around with their locket with a frown. After a couple moments though, they pulled it over their head, and held it out for Chara to see, pulling them out of their glazed stupor. **"…what's that for runt?"**

Frisk smiled. "You can hold it if you want." They had noticed them grasping for something around their chest, and the only thing that would be there, would be a necklace or something bigger, since Chara was grasping with their entire hand, and not fingers.

Chara's answer was silence, but after a couple seconds, they pushed their hand back. **"Yeah~, no."** Shaking their head, Chara snorted, and glanced at the floor before turning to the chute. **"For one, I've no idea where that's been, and two, the only reason I can even touch it is because it's touching you."** Phasing a hand through the wall, the one that had been grasping at air Frisk noted, Chara shrugged. **"The moment you let go, it'll drop right through my neck, so keep it."** Meaning they _would_ have put it on, if they could.

But Frisk let it go with a nod, putting the locket back on. "So we just keep going?" Wanted to be sure since they found Chara only steps away from the door, instead of the exit. Chara didn't answer them though, looking perfectly content (wary) walking forward and tapping the ground every few steps.

No sound came despite Chara hitting resistance, just like when they were walking through the leaves. It wasn't until they tried at the rooms center did their foot slip through…followed by the rest as they sank into the earth like a rock would a lake.

It must've been a very deep lake, since Chara showed no signs of swimming back out. "…Chara?" They called, carefully toeing the ground in front of them. It didn't eat their toes, so Frisk took a step forward. "…you okay?" They're a ghost after all, and no one could hurt a Ghost…but then they recalled Ghost Busters, and decided not to call. _'Did the Monsters have a Ghost Buster?'_ It was a stray thought Frisk had as they continued testing the ground. _'Or would it be Human Buster?'_ The train of thought continued until Frisk stopped inches away from where Chara was swallowed by the earth.

Tilting their head in consideration, they slowly picked up one foot…and crouched on the ground, reaching forward to poke it with their finger. They weren't an idiot after all. But, just as their finger was about to touch ground, a sneeze jolted them back. **"…why do I feel as if I've just been insulted."**

Head snapping around, Frisk watched as Chara's head poked through the chute, with the rest of them phasing through brick. They gave them the stink eye, as if they were to blame for their runny nose.

Frisk only had one thing to say to that. "Chara!" They cheered in surprise, before frowning with a confused tilt. "You weren't eaten by Barnie?"

Chara stared at them, expression scrunched up in confusion, and brows twitching. They opened their mouth to speak once, but no words came, and they closed it, eyes tightly following suit. Frisk simply hummed a soft, homely tune until Chara opened their mouth once more, left hand raised, opening and closing it into a fist. **"…I…know I shouldn't be asking…but what?"**

Frisk answered with hidden, sadistic glee. "The train took so many loops and turns that I lost count," They admitted, playing with their locket. "It ended up crashing into a lake made of skittles." The skittles had it coming.

Chara sighed, expression slack in clear regret. **"And me getting eating came up…how?"**

"Barnie made the train crash because it had chalk in it," Frisk replied, returning to their previous endeavor of poking the ground. It did not shatter under their strength. "She likes to eat chalk, and destroyed the tracks with her battle ax."

"…**I'm suddenly feeling a bit less disgusted about this Barney of yours, but that's that, and just like us, this topic needs to go. **_**Forever."**_ Chara stressed, swishing their hands back and forth, as if to say _'shoo, shoo'_. Then, as an afterthought, **"Also, don't take a step further. I don't know who's idea of a prank this was, but the spot right in front of you is viable to break. Someone filled in the cracks, but that's it. Stepping on it would result in a fall."**

It sounded like a very important afterthought, but, that made them curious as to what Frisk would have fallen into. A room connected to those chutes, since Chara climbed back up to one…but did this count as a puzzle, or just something to bug people with?

Chara must have saw the confusion on their face, cause they answered quickly after. **"Must be as an introduction?"** Chara suggested. **"Chances are, there'll be puzzles further down the line that utilizes the Ruins fragile state, so this one was placed here to reassure people that there's nothing to be afraid of when it comes to the cracks on the floor."**

Frisk gave them a dry stare, idly wondering if they listen to themselves when they talk. "What's…not dangerous about falling through cracks in Ruins?" They couldn't keep the skepticism out of their tone. "And why fill in the cracks?"

"…**For the latter, I…don't know,"** Chara admitted. **"But for the first question, when I fell, there were leaves piled up together like in the previous room, so as to prevent physical harm."** Even as they said that, their expression remained pensive, as if Chara was trying to remember something.

Frisk didn't know what, but they turned to stare at the ground anyway, slowly pressing a hand against the cool dirt. It didn't give, not even an inch, and despite Chara's earlier words, Frisk couldn't feel any cracks or uneven portions anywhere. _'…seems solid…'_ Trailing off, they applied a bit more pressure, pressing the balls of their feet into the dirt just in case they needed to leap away.

The ground continued to defy them however, so Frisk raised a hand with a determined scowl (pout), balling it up into a fist, and slamming it into the dirt with a thunderous bang, eliciting a startled **"WHAT?!"** from Chara in response to their might power!

…okay…really, it was just a dull thump, one that barely drew Chara from whatever they were thinking about with a curious **"Hmm"**. Point is! The ground still didn't give, so Frisk turned to Chara with a flat stare, only to be met with a hesitant shrug. "…it didn't break."

Chara eyed the spot where Frisk hit, gaze slowly shifting to the chute besides them in silence. **"No…no it did not."** They murmured, eyes narrowing into slits. Chara held their gaze for moments on end, before shaking their head with slumped shoulders. **"…nevermind."**

Frisk wrapped their knuckles across the ground a couple more times, drawing Chara's attention before they fell into a daze again. "No puzzle?"

"…**no puzzle."** Chara repeated, albeit reluctantly. They closed the distance between them, eyes shifting nervously across the ground. **"But, what I said before still applies,"** They warned. **"I don't know **_**why**_** it hasn't broken through, but if it can stand being punched by a…"** Trailing off, they took a quick scan over Frisk who, for some reason, found the urge to stand up and pose, left hand placed firmly on their hip and pointing towards the sky with the right. Chara flicked their nose for their troubles and continued, even if they couldn't withhold the coming snort. **"…pudgy runt like you, then I'm sure it'll hold steady long enough for one to walk across."**

Rubbing their nose, Frisk huffed, "I'm not pudgy." They were fun size!

Chara didn't look like they believed them, but the amused half-smile was there, so it was a win for Frisk! **"Just…"** But, no soon as they thought that, did their half-smile dim, eyes shifting to the ground once more. **"…watch your step."** Frisk didn't miss how their fingers twitched every so often either. It made them wonder why Chara was so worried, considering all they said…but was there something else they weren't telling them?

Because Frisk took a step forward without hesitation, much to Chara's surprise. Despite this, nothing happened. Like before, despite there being weight added, the ground held. Frisk wasn't paying attention to that though. They keeping a close eye on Chara, watching as their jaw tightened when that first step was taken, body tense with their right jerked forward, fingers spread forward and stiff.

They took another step, and Chara twitched again, but less visually this time. Just a twitch, their jaw loosening, and expression softening into what Frisk could guess as relief. "…it's holding." They noted, taking another careful step forward, eliciting another subdued reaction from Chara. It almost looked like they were going to laugh, a breathless one…and, well, it was now that Frisk learned something.

Chara trusted Monsters; a lot. So what Flowey said must've gotten to them, whether they were willing to show it or not. There was something else too, but seeing the relief on their face…they felt probing for more reactions would've been too much. So with a small smile, they shrugged. "Guess you were worried for nothing, huh?"

Chara didn't respond to them, but seeing their eyes widen, red dusting their cheeks as if they were just caught with their hand in the cookie jar…well…it was answer enough for them. Especially when they tried to regain their composure by standing straight and replacing their relief with a scowl.

So continuing their homey tune from before, they spun on the balls of their feet, and took their next step forward. By that time, Frisk couldn't see Chara's shoulders jerking up in surprise, nor could they watch their expression shift from relief to shocking realization.

With their next step, all Frisk felt was the ground beneath their feet give way, amusement giving way to surprise. And then they tumbled forward, a wordless cry on their lips into the darkness, silver springing to life within.

"**FRISK!"**

* * *

_**A/N: Okay! This Chapter is the second longest! Meant to be longer, and I'm sure there are those who want my head on a pike for leaving it on a cliffhanger like that. I know I sure would, but that's besides the point! References has been made, and realizations set in.**_

_**What was in that hole that made Chara so worried? Where's Noah in all this? Why is Frisk such a weird, shmall child?! BUT MOST IMPORTANT IS~**_

…_**what'll come next chapter. As you all no doubt know from last chapter, the puzzles have been altered. Not changed, altered. Try and guess the changes. X3 But other than that, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't be afraid to give your opinion! Any criticism's you might have is a learning experience for me. So see you…whenever I post the next chapter!**_


End file.
